My Hot Mama
by addicted-to-romione-bedward
Summary: Carlisle's dead. What can Bella do with a disobedient teenage Edward? What happens when Edward has feeling for his step-mom? Only time can tell if there's a chance for their relationship and whether it would be socially accepted. AH
1. Chapter 1

**My newest story is finally here.  
**

**I have to thanks my dear friends for helping me with this: m0t0b33 and teamalltwilight.  
**

**As always, I don't own anything Twilight related or anything else you might recognize in my story. I DO own the idea.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The first week into the new school year and already I'm called to the principal's office.

I feel like I'm in high school all over again, though I wasn't usually called into the office.

All I wanted until one hour ago – when I received the call from school – was to get home and relax into the tub with a glass of wine and soft music. Not happening.

It's a Monday, after all. And Mondays suck.

I park my car in the almost empty lot and kill the engine. As I get out, I scan the area and see Edward's car a few spots away from mine. At least, he stayed behind. Or maybe he's in detention. Already.

I palm my face.

I always told Carlisle to keep an eye on his kid because he tended to act out, but he never believed me. He used to say that "Edward would never cause trouble" or "He's too much like Esme. He's more like a lamb than a lion."

Yeah, right.

_Eat your words, baby_, I think to myself sadly.

If this shit with Edward had started after Carlisle passed on, I'd have totally understood him, but he's been doing it behind his dad's back for years.

I open the school's door and step inside.

The security guard, Jacob, raises two fingers to salute me.

Jesus, they know me as if I'm a student.

I wave back and continue down the hallway. My heels click annoyingly loud in the empty corridor.

I stop in front of the Principal's office and take a deep breath then knock and step inside. In the small hallway before the office is Shelly behind her desk – like always. She smiles at me and nods to the door behind her.

"He's waiting for you."

I smile back tightly and with a nod, I go through the door. Aaron Volturi is sitting behind his desk, staring at some files in front of him.

_Oh, God. I hope he doesn't want to expel the kid_, I think worriedly.

"Good afternoon," I greet him.

His head snaps up and waves me in. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Cullen."

As I step further into the room, I see Edward in a chair close to the door, staring at his hands on his lap.

"What have you done now?" I inquire.

His jaw clenches, but he doesn't answer. I want to shout but I take a deep, calming breath.

"Oh, but answer your mom. It's your deed!" Mr. Volturi says with a sneer.

Edward's head shoots up. "First, she's not my Mom! Second, I kicked someone in the cafeteria because he was sitting in my chair. Big deal," he mutters in annoyance.

"It is a big deal, Mr. Cullen. The boy in question ended up visiting the nurse!" the Principal says authoritatively.

"He's a damn pussy. Not my fault." He shrugs.

I sigh loudly. "What are we doing about this?" I ask, glancing at Edward, warning him to keep his trap shut.

"Well, he'll be serving detention for the rest of the week and apologize to Collin Crowley tomorrow."

_Crowley, again? _I want to strangle Edward.

Collin's brother, Tyler, is a few years older and he was always Edward's rival. Apparently he was paying him back now that Tyler was out of school.

"I'll make sure he does," I promise. "Let's go." I grab Edward's arm and yank him up.

"Next time, it's suspension!" Aaron's voice floats into the small hallway making Edward tense up.

I'm sick of talking sense into him every freaking day.

When I started my relationship with Carlisle, I didn't even know he had a kid. Then I met Edward and he was the most adorable ten year old. That was seven years ago. Now, I almost don't even recognize him.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles as we make our way out of the school.

"You better be. I hate grounding you. And it's not like you'll listen to me," I add, looking at him pointedly.

His ears turn red and he stares at his shuffling feet.

"Get in your car. You better follow me home or you're in deeper shit," I warn him.

With a jerkily nod, he goes to his car and I to mine. He's constantly behind me the whole way home.

There are only thirteen years between us and we've established from the very beginning that he won't call me mom because frankly I wasn't ready for that at twenty-three and being closer in age, I could be his friend.

Now, I realize that it was a mistake. He doesn't really respect me and doesn't listen to me at all – especially since Carlisle left us. I keep guilt-tripping him by asking what would his dad think of his behavior, but the kid's smart and he always has a comeback. Smooth talker that one.

I don't realize I got home and parked in front of the garage until a honk snaps me out of it. I open the garage door and roll inside.

We walk into the house and stop in the kitchen. I pull out of the fridge a bottle of coke and Edward grabs two glasses. I pour the fizzy liquid in them and lean against the counter, sipping from my glass.

"What did you promise before school started?" I ask, cocking my head.

"That I won't cause trouble any more…and that I'll leave _Creepy_Collin alone."

"You just went back on your word. Really, Edward?"

"Don't start it, Bella. Okay? Just don't!"

"Then don't make me scold you!" I snap.

"Do you realize that if Dad hadn't married you…you'd be nothing to me?" he shouts, a vein bulging on his forehead.

"But he did!" I yell back, pushing back the tears that threaten to spill. "And you have to listen to me until you're of age."

"I can't wait to be legal and find a good lawyer! You'd be out of my life and without anything cuz you know what? Dad left everything to _me_! I saw the fucking will!"

I blink back my tears. I know he's wrong because I talked to the lawyer myself. True, Edward has more than me, but I have the company and some money, including my car and the vacation house in Cayman.

"Whatever," I mutter, slamming the glass on the counter and marching out of the kitchen.

"Oh, that's so smart coming from a thirty year old accountant!" Edward shouts mockingly after me. "You know you're at my mercy once I turn eighteen."

I refuse to allow a bratty teen be the cause of my tears, but it's impossible. His words hurt so much.

I wipe my cheeks and head to the adjoined bathroom to prepare my much needed bath. As the tub fills with water, I go to the kitchen after some wine.

Edward disappeared and I have a nagging feeling he even left the house. A quick check of the garage shows his car gone. I fist my hands but refuse to let it get to me.

Once back in my bathroom, I slip out of my black dress and sink into the warm water. I relax in the tub, letting my head fall back and stretch my feet.

_Ah, heaven._

I need some music. Luckily I keep the remote here. After one click, soft music spills from my room and I sip from my glass.

This is the only time I can actually detach from everything and pretend my life is perfect.

As I relax, I think back on how I met Edward's dad, Carlisle. I never thought it would happen to me – to fall for an older, married guy. Life throws you wherever it wants and I always felt like a ping pong ball, especially as of late.

_Fresh out of college and yet attending another job interview. I swore to myself to stop being so damn picky and accept anything – even if I won't do what I studied at first._

_But then Mr. Cullen from Cullen Medical Center called and asked if I'm still available because he's in dire need of an accountant. I almost shouted 'yes' and told him I'll be there in half an hour._

_My plan didn't go well when I got stuck in traffic and ended up half an hour later than I promised. _

_Once I reach the fancy medical center, I call him to let him know I arrived._

_Five minutes later, a tall, blond male dressed in a sharp suit, approaches the waiting area. He talks to one of the nurses then his head turns to me and I realize that's the manager._

_Holy smokes! _

_He approaches me with a smile on his face._

"_Miss Swan?" he asks tentatively and my face burns in embarrassment when I feel a pool of pleasure wetting my panties. His voice…dear God._

"_Y-yes," I stutter._

_He extends his hand. "We talked on the phone. My name's Carlisle Cullen."_

_I touch my sweaty hand to his cool one and I feel faint._

_Jesus. I need to get a grip of myself._

"_Bell— Isabella Swan," I tell him, blushing some more._

"_Let's discuss this in my office," he offers, dropping his hand and turning around, waiting for me to follow him._

_The second the door of his office closes behind us, I try to collect my thoughts to be able to answer every question he might ask._

_I shouldn't have worried because the interview is rather unconventional. I bet I will have never done anything like that in any other situation. But he gives this vibe… and I can't say no._

_Before I know what's going on, I'm bent over his desk. _

_We don't talk._

_It's never been like this._

_No one's ever made me feel like he does._

_When we catch our breath, much later, he tries to apologize and says he understands if I don't want to step into his clinic again because of his atrocious behavior – his words._

_I tell him that I still want the job._

_And the rest, as they say, is history._

_My desk is in the same office as his – very conventional for extra curricular activities._

_Only two months later, at the Christmas party, do I learn more about him. _

_I meet his wife._

_I don't answer any of his calls all through the holiday and plan to quit as soon as I get to work after New Years. My plan fails when Carlisle shows up on my doorstep on New Years Eve. He explains that he's separated from Esme and that she still loves to present herself as his wife. He tells me that the divorce will be finalized in the spring and he hopes to win his child. All the information makes my head spin._

_That coming February I meet his son. He comes to the clinic and Carlisle is fussing around him. It turned out Esme forgot to pick up him from school and a friend's mom drove him here. That settles for who will have Edward when the divorce ends._

_Edward stays in the office with us, doing homework, peeking frequently at me. I find it amusing and when Carlisle catches my eyes, we share a smile. His son is the cutest ten year old ever. And in time, we grow really close. He ends up spending more and more nights at his dad's house and never asks why I'm there – because after Carlisle's visit on New Years, I moved in with him._

A loud banging noise shakes me from the memories.

Right.

Edward's no longer that sweet, obeying little boy.

I quickly rinse myself and then dry up before wrapping a terrycloth robe around my body – right on time for my room's door to slam to the wall.

Edward stops dead in his tracks, almost forgetting why he is here. Almost.

It seems like hours before he takes his eyes off my exposed legs and meets my eyes.

"Listen, I'm sorry for earlier," he mumbles, averting his eyes.

I sigh loudly. "It's futile to ask you to never do it again. We do this every time when we fight," I whisper.

He gulps loudly and takes a small, tentative step toward me. "Really, I shouldn't have… I miss him, too."

I close my eyes blocking my tears from falling then open them to see Edward only a few inches away from me, looking troubled. I wrap my arms around him and hug him tightly.

"Sorry," he repeats in my hair, squeezing me.

"Can we talk about what's going on with you?" I wonder, steering him to the bed. "It's worrying me, Edward." I sit down with him next to me.

"Dunno. I guess it started…when…" His teary eyes meet mine. "When they found Mom dead…then Dad died so suddenly and…" He presses the heel of his palm to his right eyes. "Fuck, I took everything for granted."

I stroke his hair and press his head to my shoulder. "I never knew you felt like that about Esme," I whisper shocked.

"Seriously, Bella. Bad or good, drunk or sober, suffocating or indifferent…she was my mother! I hated the few hours I had to spend with her, but I did it because I was afraid they'd take me away from Dad and you. Then she was gone and…fuck, I missed the endless hours when we just sat there not saying anything."

"You know, no one realizes what they have until they lose said something…or someone in your case."

"Please, don't leave, Bella. Don't listen to the shit I say when I'm upset…please," he murmurs brokenly. "You're my best friend."

I gasp mockingly. "So I'm on the same level as Emmett?" I tease him.

A small smile creeps on his face. "Well, not really. Duh! Em is my guy best friend and you are my girl best friend. Makes sense?"

"Maybe." I giggle and kiss his forehead. "Now, go to bed."

"You're not going to ask where I've been?" he asks surprised.

"Best friends don't ask. Parents do," I say solemnly and watch his shuffling to the door. "You know what best friends do?"

"No." He frowns, turning to stare at me.

"They sneak to your car and check the last GPS route on your car."

His face is priceless.

"I know you always go to the cemetery when we have a fight," I add quietly. "Now, go. You have school tomorrow," I urge him. It's past eleven and it will take me ages to wake him in the morning.

He scowls at me. "Yeah, _mom_," he sneers and leaves my room.

I fall back on my bed and close my eyes, falling asleep just like that.

* * *

**It's going to be a slow burn.**

**You can find pictures of the characters in my FB group - link on my profile.  
**

**Are you with me? :)  
**

**I'm not sure of a posting schedule. We'll see.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have to thanks my dear friends for helping me with this: m0t0b33 and teamalltwilight.  
**

**As always, I don't own anything Twilight related or anything else you might recognize in my story. I DO own the idea.**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I absolutely hate fighting with Bella, but it's so fucking worth it to see her all riled up.

Christ.

The older I grow, the more I see what an amazing woman I have under my roof and totally out of reach.

It's such a fucked up situation.

I fist my hair as I lie in my bed wondering if I can ever have a chance with her.

Technically, she's still Dad's wife. But he's dead. And I'm losing my mind because I have no idea if bedding my supposed step-mom would be incest.

In the morning, I shoot up when someone pounds on my door.

Way too fucking early. I drag the pillow over my ears and flop on my stomach.

She's fucking insistent.

I idly wonder with what she's hitting the door – her small hand can't make so much noise. Maybe she's kicking the wood.

Speaking of wood…let's hope she won't open the door or if she does, she won't roll me on my back. Someone's gonna salute her.

Ungh!

Then I realize how quiet it is.

She gave up.

I'm almost asleep when loud, rock music spills from my audio system.

I sit up quickly and tumble to the floor face first.

No better way to wake up than faceplant on the hardwood.

"What the fuck's wrong with you?" I shout.

Bella's next to my player grinning triumphantly. She cocks her head to the side.

"Thought you'd appreciate waking up to _German_ _Pussy_." She snickers and I want to strangle her.

I snatch the pillow off the bed and throw it at her. "Go away!"

"I thought you liked Rammstein thus why it's in your player."

"Let me sleep!" I almost whine and attempt to crawl back in the bed, but she grabs my ankle and tugs. I try to free my leg making both of us fall on the floor.

I love insistent Bella. She doesn't leave for work until I'm awake and eating.

This morning, she's more passionate about waking me up than before.

With a small squeak, she gets off me and narrows her eyes. "Get your butt downstairs or I'm going to spank you!"

I burst in laughter. "I'd love to see that," I challenge her.

Her brown eyes narrow further and her hand pushes against my shoulder until I'm on my side – then her palm slaps my ass and I shout in surprise.

"Now, get up! Must you act like a petulant kid every morning? It's growing old," she huffs.

"You're kinky this morning," I joke and sit up.

I finally drag my ass down the stairs and to the kitchen. My cereal bowl is prepared like always.

Bella goes to get dressed for work while I eat my cereal with milk and text Emmett.

**U awake? –E**

**Now I am. The fuck, dude? –Em**

**Hahaha! Join the early birds club! –E**

**u're gonna get it –Em**

**ouch. I'm scared –E**

It's so much fun to irritate Emmett.

When Bella appears in the kitchen, I realize I should have been in the shower by now. And fuck, she looks sinful in that wrap dress of hers and those fuck-me heels. I'd gladly fuck her. On every available surface.

I quickly rush up the stairs to escape more chiding and to hide the huge problem down my pants.

Damn, this woman.

Under the beat of the water, I grip myself and stroke slowly, closing my eyes and imagining her in the shower with me.

I try to picture her on her knees as I feed her my aching cock, but she doesn't look like the submissive kind. I bet she's a lioness in bed. So I quickly imagine her facing the wall, hands splayed against the tile while I dive into the cunt over and over from behind. She loves it and begs for more. She's so fucking tight and she starts screaming my name.

I fuck my fist, squeezing my eyes and breathing heavily.

"EDWARD!" Bella yells from the other side of the curtain - the fucking curtain...not even the damn door.

I cum all over the wall, biting my lip to keep from whimpering.

"What the fuck is taking you so long! I thought you were sick," she adds softly.

"Get the fuck out of here!" I hiss, sticking my head around the curtain. "Now!" I snap when she won't move.

"Because I'm your girl best friend-" Her lips twitch up. "-you're not allowed to use such crude words around me. Or order me around!"

She marches out the bathroom and my wank session was in vain.

I'm hard all over again having assisted Bossy Bella in full force.

I glare at my dick as I snatch the towel off the rack and dry myself hastily.

It's hard to get dressed, but I manage to will my dick into the jeans. I just need to steer clean from Bella it will go away.

It's not my lucky day because she's waiting for me in the kitchen with my lunch for school. I prefer the sandwich she makes to the unhealthy food the cafeteria feeds us.

"Here you go," she says softly, handing me the plastic bag. "And remember. You promised to apologize to Collin. I'll know if you didn't."

"Because you're a freak," I mutter under my breath.

She checks her watch then smirks at me. "I have time for another light spanking."

I scowl at her and stuff the sandwich in my school bag. "Bye, Bella."

"Bye! Have a good day!"

The second I park in the lot at school, I slide out and head toward Creepy Collin. He eyes me warily but I roll my eyes and stop in front of him, towering over his small body.

"I had a bad day yesterday. But for your knowledge...don't you ever sit in my chair...or in my path," I add, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Okay. Got it. Sorry."

Jeez. He's pathetic.

I turn and wave to him dismissively then head over to Emmett's car. He's watching me shocked.

"Morning, man. That..." I throw my thumb over my shoulder in Creepy Collin's direction. "I had to apologize. I didn't really. I kinda warned him," I chuckle.

"Did they call Bella?" he asks shocked.

"Yup. Fucking Volturi," I mutter. "Gimme a smoke."

"Still afraid to buy your own? You're so pussy whipped!"

"I'm not! She'll probably scalp me. I prefer my hair on my head," I point out.

"Yeah, sure." He laughs and puts a cigarette in my hand along with a lighter.

We smoke slowly, ignoring the bell ringing. There's time until the old cow gets to class.

"So…my parents are going away for the weekend," Emmett tells me, smirking.

"Party at your place?" I check.

"I was actually thinking we could chill. Alone."

"You, me and a bunch of Wii games? I'm in," I say quickly.

"Cool. I'll try burrowing some of the heavy stuff," he whispers, stubbing his burnt cigarette with the toe of his shoe.

I bump his fist and head to my locker.

School drags and I'm doing my best to stay calm and not cause any more trouble. I fucking hate detentions.

My last class is P.E. and I share it with Emmett, but he makes me cave and before the bell rings we're out of the parking lot, driving away…to that coffee shop across the garage where the future mother of his spawns works…or something like that. She doesn't know it, but if Em ever gets the courage to ask her out and she reciprocates his feelings then he'll be one happy guy.

We're biding our time, drinking coffee and talking sports when he stops and his eyes become hazy.

"Dude!" I hit him under the table. "Are you okay?"

"She's here!" he answers, his eyes following someone behind me.

"Who?" I gasp, turning around fearfully.

_Please, let it not be Bella._

I sigh in relief when I see the chick from the garage across the road.

"I'm going to her."

"No, you're not! We need to be at school in ten minutes," I tell him sternly.

"What for? School's out for the day!"

He gets up before I can remind him of my detention.

"Do me a favor and pull out the cable of the engine. Please," he adds and struts to the chick.

I down the last of my coffee and go to his car, doing as he said.

Why?

Because I'm an idiot.

I'll never reach the school in ten minutes by foot, because Em would be a while apparently. He seems to be charming the pants – er, overalls – off the blonde chick.

They exit together and he doesn't even glance at me. They go to his car and she points to something then looks worried at him. He turns the worried look – I can see how fake it is.

Five minutes later and he still is engrossed in his little talk, I show him my middle finger, sure he doesn't even see it then sprint to school.

I'm ten minutes late for my detention and out of breath.

Mr. Volturi makes me clean every whiteboard in school. Thankfully, most of them are clean but they're not white…they're every color the marker which wrote on them was. It takes hours to finish the job and by the time I'm done, I stink like a motherfucker.

Bella's not home when I arrive around six PM.

After I shower and seek food for a few minutes, I grab my phone and call her. She's staying late and I'm allowed to call for pizza. I ask for two pizzas because I know she'll be hungry whenever she gets home.

Once the guy arrives, I pay him and carry the boxes to the kitchen. On hers I slap a post-it note.

_I thought you'll be hungry. _

_See you in the morning_

_Edward._

I grab some paper tissues along with my box and head for my room.

* * *

**Okay, so I caved and posted this. I'm thinking of Tuesday and Friday updates.  
**

**What I learned this week: never to laugh at others - a.k.a. how I laughed that CaraNo had no willpower about waiting to post her story in December. I guess I don't have willpower other. So yes, DON'T laugh at anyone else because karma works in unknown ways. ;)  
**

**Rambling over.  
**

**Don't forget to check my Facebook group: Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction. You can find the link on my profile.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have to thank my dear friends for helping me with this: m0t0b33 and teamalltwilight.  
**

**As always, I don't own anything Twilight related or anything else you might recognize in my story. I DO own the idea.**

**We'll just call them Hot Mama and Jailbait. :) Check the pictures in my FB group.  
**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I arrive home close to midnight, tired and famished.

The small clinic isn't doing so well ever since Carlisle died, but I try to keep it alive. For him. I know he worked so hard to build it and chose his employees carefully. It would be a shame to see it going down.

After punching the alarm code, I shuffle to the kitchen in search for something to eat.

I didn't have time to cook so the options are few.

But then I see a box of pizza on the table along with a post-it note slapped on it.

_I thought you'll be hungry. _

_See you in the morning_

_Edward._

My heart constricts at his gesture. He thought of me.

I'm going to thank him tomorrow by baking his favorite cookies.

Three slices of pizza later, I'm ready to crash. I change in my satin pajamas and crawl in the big bed. In such moments, it's overwhelming how much I miss Carlisle. I fall asleep clutching to his pillow.

It feels like I just fell asleep when a warm hand squeezes and shakes my shoulder.

I moan and bury my face further into the pillow.

"Bella…it's close to seven thirty."

It takes me a moment to process Edward's words then I shoot up, narrowly missing his head.

"Oh!" I squeak surprised and flop back on my back. I'm still tired.

"Nice," he jokes. "How the tables have turned… Should I apply the same ritual you use on me? Loud music, dragging you out of the bed…maybe spanking?" he teases, pinching my side.

He knows that I'm ticklish, and he just did it on purpose, but I resist.

When Edward realizes he didn't succeed, he digs both hands in my sides until I'm squirming and giggling like mad, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Much better," he whispers, falling next to me when he's satisfied.

I suddenly pick my head up and look at the clock. "You'll be late…" I stop talking when I see the clock reading only five minutes past seven. The sneaky bastard lied to me. "You lied!" I gasped. "You stole my beauty sleep," I add between giggles.

"Pshh! You don't need any," he murmurs dismissively, yawning loudly. "While you get breakfast ready, I'll snooze."

I'm still shocked over his declaration to react.

He thinks I'm beautiful.

I quickly shake my head, thinking he's just saying it. And really? Edward's my step-son taking everything into account.

After a quick trip to the bathroom, I drag him after me to the kitchen. He protests constantly until I remind him that he was awake before me and he shouldn't whine. That shuts him up.

As I scramble a few eggs, Edward slumps in a chair and starts playing on his phone or God knows what. It's difficult to live with a teenager, but I remind myself that not so long ago I was just like him – maybe a little more respectful and studious, but still a hotheaded teenager.

I place the plate in front of him and sit across from him with my own plate.

"Eat while it's warm," I advise and dig into my breakfast.

We haven't eaten together in too long, our schedules not being compatible.

"What's the green stuff? You know I hate peppers," he mutters.

"Eat and shut up, they're not peppers. It's chives."

"Oh." He nods and starts shoveling the food in his mouth.

I finish half of mine before I push it away and watch Edward polishing his plate.

"Thanks for the pizza," I tell him quietly.

He glances up at me, the corner of his mouth lifting up a little. "Thought you'd appreciate it."

"I do." I nod, smiling. "I'll have a surprise for you when you come home," I promise.

His green eyes widen and twinkle. "Really?"

"Yep, but my lips are sealed." I make a show of zipping my lips and throwing the key over my shoulder.

"Pity," Edward mutters then gets up, scratching the chair's legs on the floor. "I'm gonna get ready for school." And he's gone.

I stare after him, wondering how he's really doing. We need to sit down and have a serious talk. The things he told me about Esme worry me. I never thought he mourned her loss – he never showed it.

When Edward returns downstairs, a long while later, I'm dressed in my comfy sweats and an oversized t-shirt knotted at my side. I'm ready to bake.

I called Jasper, my right hand, best friend and shoulder to cry on when needed, and told him I'm off today. He cheered that considering he's been trying to get me to take a day off for so many months.

Edward's surprised to see my clothing choice but doesn't comment – he just raises an eyebrow at me. I smirk and hand him his sandwich.

I even walk him to his car, which he finds weird and even asks if I'm okay.

"Never better," I reply, grinning.

"Are you sure? You're acting weird," he insists.

"Just get in the car and go to school before you're late. You don't want any more detentions, do you?" I ask sternly.

"No, I can't say I want." He chuckles and slides in his car. "Bye!"

"Have a good day!" I offer and close the door of his car.

Once he's gone, I head to the kitchen and start preparing the brownies. When the first batch is in the oven, I decide to clean around a little. I've neglected housework lately.

I'm so busy that when Edward returns, I'm surprised of how fast the time flew. For an hour, he alternates between kissing my cheek, thanking me for the brownies and eating them.

Later in the evening we settle in front of the TV with the heated pizza from yesterday. A tour of the channels and nothing to see, I turn it off earning a confused look from Edward.

"We need to talk, Edward," I tell him quietly. I have no idea how to broach the subject.

"I'm sorry for how I'm acting around you. Really." He gulps. "I don't want to upset you."

"I thought we covered that subject," I say amused, patting his knee. "That's not what I wanted say."

"Oh. Then what?" he asks curiously.

"It's not okay to keep all this bottled up inside you. We need to talk about the recent events in your life."

His wide eyes stare at me as if I'm talking in different tongues. "What happened in my life?"

I roll my eyes.

It doesn't suit him to act stupid.

"I had no idea that's how you felt about Esme. Please, talk to me," I plead him. "You may not see it, but you're truly affected by everything."

"Pssht! Don't send me to a shrink! I'm fine!" he almost shouts.

"Consider me the shrink. If you refuse to talk, I'll definitely call someone. This isn't healthy – to keep all the grief inside," I tell him seriously.

"What do you want me to say, Bella?" He groans, leaning back against the couch and closing his eyes.

"Well, you sounded affected by this when we talked. I had no idea she meant so much to you."

"No shit?" he mumbles. "She was my mother! I told you this. And I realized that well…without counting you and Crazy Grandma from Portland, I'm kinda alone in the world. It's fucking scary as hell!" His hands go to his hair. "I don't know if I really miss Esme – for who she was. I just miss the idea of having a parent – someone to go to if you needed anything. I can't fucking ask you the same shit I asked her or Dad….though I have to." He shrugs. "It makes no sense, huh?"

"First, can you speak one sentence without cursing?" I reprimand him. "Second, you have to know that you can talk to me about anything you want. I know how you feel – been there, done that."

"How old were you?" Edward asks curiously, meeting my eyes.

"Twenty five. I had Carlisle by my side, though I didn't want anyone after it happened. He helped a lot with the moral support."

"I see." Edward nods. "Both of them?" he adds quietly.

"Huh?" I frown.

"Both your parents?" he clarifies.

"Oh, I was around five when I lost Mom. So it was just Charlie and me until I moved out to go to college," I explain. "He was everything I knew."

"Yeah, well…you had Dad to help you," Edward mutters bitterly.

"And you have me," I whisper, shifting closer and wrapping my arms around him.

"Don't!" he shouts, getting up. His hands ball at his sides then he rushes up the stairs.

I want to go after him, but I know that he needs to be alone.

Boys…

I wish he'll understand that it's okay to cry. I won't judge him.

For the rest of the evening, I wash the dishes, put a plastic foil over the cookies, take a shower then finally, after enough time passes, I decide to check on Edward.

It's quiet so I hope he didn't leave while I've busy in the bathroom.

Opening the door of his room, I see it's dark. He's in the bed, sleeping. Just to be sure he's actually there, I pad quietly to his side and peek under the blanket.

He's there alright – curled up, a crumpled paper tissue in his hand and a dozen others next to his pillow.

I hate seeing him in pain. I wish he'd talk to me.

Sighing, I cover him again, stroking his hair. We've always been close, but ever since he hit his teenage years, he's become distant. I miss that Edward who used to come to me with anything he wanted to know. Over the years, he's become that little brother I always wanted and never had.

"Bella," he mumbles, turning to me.

For a second, I think he woke up, but then I realize he's still asleep. Could he sense I'm here?

I shrug and retreat to my room.

On Friday morning, Edward tells me he's going to Emmett's right after school.

"And you didn't think to tell me sooner?" I grumble, leaning against my car's door.

We seem to have important conversations in the garage.

"Well, thought you'd appreciate to know why I'm not home on time."

"Okay, but I hope there won't be any parties."

"No." He rolls his eyes. "Just me and Em. Bye!"

"Are you coming later tonight or is it a weekend thing?" I ask before he can close his car door.

"The whole weekend." He grins, slams his door shuts and backs out.

He's probably just escaping more talking with me, though I never push him. I was hoping for some bonding time this weekend – like the good old days.

Not happening, apparently.

When I arrive at work, everyone senses my foul mood and stays out of my hair – only Jasper's oblivious. He's talking cheerfully about the new equipment that should arrive next week, and then he tells me about Dr. McLaughlin wanting to talk to me about a case, and more rambling à la Jasper.

I want a wall – to hit my head against it repeatedly.

How did Carl cope?

I squeeze my eyes shut and shuffle into my office, Jasper after me, still talking.

"Shut up!" I groan.

"Oh. What's up?" he finally breaks from his verbal diarrhea.

"I'm tired. My head hurts. I have to look over what they're bringing next week, to make sure it's why I asked for, I need to find a way to end this crappy month with profits which is unlikely, Edward's not talking to me. But you compensate," I mutter, falling in my chair.

"Someone's grumpy," Jazz declares. "Did you have coffee?"

"Not yet. Go buy me one," I plead him, hoping to get a few minutes alone.

"On it! Can I send McLaughlin to you?"

I shrug, dropping my head on my folded arms.

It's going to be a long day.

Fridays shouldn't be tiring.

* * *

**Next one - Jailbait POV.  
**

**PS: I'm gonna post every couple days. I'm sure you're not against that, right? I thought so. :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have to thank my dear friends for helping me with this: m0t0b33 and teamalltwilight. And we have to welcome Pyejammies on the team! ;)  
**

**As always, I don't own anything Twilight related or anything else you might recognize in my story. I DO own the idea.**

******We'll just call them Hot Mama and Jailbait. :) Check the pictures in my FB group.**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"Are you ever going to do something about this?" Emmett asks, plopping next to me on the couch after bringing another round of beer.

"Dude, your garage chick is…" I palm my face. "It was easy for you to do it. And I'm glad you fucking finally got the guts to ask her out, but it's not the same for me."

"Well, technically it's even easier. You live under the same roof." He laughs.

I should have never admitted to him that I thought Bella was hot.

"Emmett, please," I groan, downing my last beer. I grab the new bottle and just hold it, staring at it, but not really seeing it.

"How hard can it be? I mean, you don't have to go and ask her. That would be stupid, but do it…subtly."

I snort, uncapping the bottle. "Subtly? How do you even know that word?"

"Shut up, dude! Listen to me. Pay attention to what she likes…like singers and actors and shit. If she's into the young ones then you have a chance."

"I can already tell you she's into older men," I grumble. "Remember, Dad was almost ten years older than her."

Emmett scratches his head. "Still, do what I said. You never know."

"Em, she never does anything to hint that she's even remotely attracted to me. Let's just close this Bella subject." I sigh and rub my eyes. "Tell me about your date."

He grins broadly, putting his feet on the coffee table and leaning against the arm of the couch. "It was awesome!"

"Really? What's she doing there? Does she really work with the cars?" I ask curiously.

"YES! Man, she's fucking fantastic! She knows cars!"

"Huh."

"Rose is in college and she works there because she wants to, it also helps with the paycheck for her studio. Her dream is to open a restorations shop for old cars."

He keeps talking about her until my head is pounding. Dude's got it bad.

But I'm not one to judge. It's odd enough that I have stopped looking at the chicks in my class – totally Bella's fault.

Fuck, she's everything I think about. All the fucking time.

As the night goes on, we start playing some car game I'm not really focusing on, thus I'm losing horribly.

We spend an amazing weekend together, drinking beer, eating pizza and playing every possible game he owns. Of course, there's some homework done too, but only a little. I'll probably do it before class on Monday.

It's kinda late on Sunday night and we're both buzzed when my phone blares from the coffee table.

Shit.

Bella.

"Hi!" I say as casually as I can, pushing Emmett who's making rude gestures and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Kiddo, it's ten! I told you to be home by bedtime on Sunday!" she hisses.

Super. She's angry.

"I'll stay here, Bella. Em's house is closer to the school," I explain, slurring my words.

I'm so fucked if she realizes I drank.

"Edward Cullen, are you drunk?"

"No," I mumble.

I'm buzzed.

There's a difference.

"I'm coming for you. Just wait," she growls in the phone then the dial tone beeps in my ear.

"Ah-mazing," I groan, leaning my head against the back of the couch.

"What's wrong?" Em asks curiously.

"She's coming for me. I guess our plan for the movie next week will have to wait. I bet you good money she'll ground me or some shit."

"Are you serious now? She grounds you?" He booms a loud laugh. "Mom hasn't done that shit since I was in elementary school."

"Lucky you," I mumble and get up. "I'm gonna pack."

Exactly when I return with my school bag, the doorbell rings.

Speaking of coordination.

I open the door just as Emmett rounds the corner, ready to see the show.

Bella's glaring at me – her hair is a mess and she's wearing a trench coat. I can definitely see something red and lace at the hem of her coat. I bet she's in her nightgown under there.

Fuck.

"Hi." I try to distract her by smiling big.

"Hi, to you too." She grabs my arm and after waving at Emmett I'm dragged to her car.

"Uh, my car is…"

"You're not driving!" she snaps, opens the passenger's door and pushes me inside.

I feel like I'm being arrested, as I'm pushed inside her car by the head. She's definitely a cop's daughter.

When she gets behind the wheel, I see her leg and fuck. It's bare and that red lace…

I'm so fucked.

"If you ever drink alcohol again before your twenty first birthday, I swear to God…" Her fingers grip the steering wheel as she pulls out of the spot. "And to even think of driving under the influence…" she mutters. "Are you stupid, Edward?"

"Well, I planned on sleeping at Em's. How will I get to school tomorrow?" I mumble.

"I'll drive you. After school you go home with Emmett and get your car. Then straight home or you'll be in deep shit."

I nod, feeling chastised.

Because it's night and the roads are empty we make the thirty minute drive into a twenty minute one. I hope she will never accuse me of speeding because I have this ride as an argument.

After twenty torturous minutes of staring at her bare legs, I have to think of gruesome things. My dick won't cooperate.

Bella parks screeching the tires in front of the garage.

"Get inside!" she snaps and slides out of the car.

I guess Round Two is about to start.

She's in the kitchen, pacing, when I finally drag my ass in the house.

"Tell me what the fuck to do so you'll listen to me just once!" she says exasperated. "Tell me!"

"Uh." I scratch the back of my neck. "You know…I mean…" I clear my throat.

"You're drinking!" she accuses me. "Ugh, Edward!" She rubs a hand over her cheek. "I tried to tell your dad that you were going the wrong path, but he never listened. I know you're smoking, picking fights and skipping classes. Now you're drinking too. What's next? Will I have to bail you out of jail soon?"

I feel my blood draining. "You know about the smoking?" I ask on a high voice.

She laughs drily. "That's what worries you?" she snorts. "I'm doing the laundry…cigarettes stink. All of your clothes stink."

Crap.

"I'm sorry," I mumble, staring at my feet.

"Out of all the bad things you do, smoking is the least of my worries. If I hear you drank alcohol again, we'll have a very long talk." She groans. "If you started doing this because of Carlisle, I'd have totally understood you, but you were doing it behind his back for at least a year!" she shouts. I can see tears in her eyes.

Amazing. We're back to guilt-tripping me.

"He loved you so much he chose not to see what a…a…hooligan you've become!"

I burst in laughter. I swear I don't mean to laugh but the word she chose…fuck.

Hooligan.

I try to get a grip but can't.

"What's so funny, kid?" Bella demands, coming closer and gripping my chin. "Do you think this is funny?"

"No, but…" I chuckle.

I can't talk… She's right in front of me…and I can see down her cleavage.

I can see the shape of her left boob. So fucking soft looking and round and perfect.

I gulp and try focusing on her face. Bad move. I'm instantly distracted by her succulent lips – they're moving…forming words I'm not hearing.

"Edward Cullen!" Bella shouts making me jump.

"Ow." Her fingers are digging in my cheeks.

"You're grounded."

With that she pivots on her left sole and disappears out of the kitchen leaving a waft of her floral scent behind.

I rub my right cheek which hurts more than the other as I make my way to my room.

So Bella knows about all the bad deeds I've done. She probably told Dad, but he never acted…thinking I'd never do such things. He had too much faith in me.

It was Emmett's fault I was smoking. He offered me my first cigarette.

As for Creepy Collin…well, I blame his brother and the fights he picked with me. I consider it payback.

_What else did Bella say?_ I muse.

Skipping. Right.

As if she hadn't done it too. I bet every person walking on this planet skipped classes for whatever reason.

And the drinking…that's something she shouldn't have known. Ever.

Right before going to bed, I send Emmett a text message that my assumptions were correct – I'm grounded.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Just so you know...I read all your reviews but I don't really have time to answer considering I'm writing this at lightning speed. I want to post their Christmas on OUR Christmas day.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have to thank my dear friends for helping me with this: m0t0b33 and teamalltwilight. And we have to welcome Pyejammies on the team! ;)  
**

**As always, I don't own anything Twilight related or anything else you might recognize in my story. I DO own the idea.**

******We'll just call them Hot Mama and Jailbait. :) Check the pictures in my FB group: Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction (link on my profile)  
**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I've been staring at my monitor for the past hour. My head is pounding and I'm so tired I can barely keep my eyes open.

This job is more than I bargained for. I never envisioned myself as the boss. For good reason too.

How Carlisle did it is beyond me...

"Bella!" Jasper barges into my office, closing the door tightly behind me. He's white as a sheet.

"What's wrong?" I ask irritated.

If he's here to tell me about some inside drama I'm going to throw him out the window.

"Dr. Felix's patient died last night."

"I'm sorry to hear that," I whisper. I truly am.

The patient was a young man who came to us with a headache at the beginning of the week.

"Wait. That's not all," Jasper says urgently. "His mother came down here and is on her way to you. She's all for suing us."

"Shit." I rub my forehead. "Where is she?"

There's a knock on the door and I share a worried look with Jasper before he opens the door. The woman on the other side looks like she's on a mission to kill everyone in sight. Felix is right next to her.

"Are you those incompetents' boss?" she shouts.

I take a calming breath and stand, going to her side. "I run the clinic, yes. My name is Isabella Cullen." I extend my hand.

She looks at it as if I just offended her but she shakes it. "Mary Jones."

"Dr. Felix, come. Let's sit down and discuss what happened," I say as calmly as I can.

This woman is the first one to create havoc since I took over Carlisle's job. I'm so out of my element, though I've seen him dealing with such situations.

"What happened?" Mrs. Jones thunders. "He murdered my son!" She points a finger at Felix.

I've never seen Felix - almost seven feet tall Felix - looking so scared.

"Ma'am, there was nothing I could do. I explained that to you."

"What happened?" I ask Felix, not even knowing why the poor kid died.

"Aneurysm."

I gulp, breathing through my nose. I've heard of this.

"Has he mentioned a headache lately?" I ask her.

"Yeah, but we didn't think much of it. I gave him some pills."

"Has he been in stressful situations?" Felix asks.

"He is all I have and between college and exams, he's been working night hours to help me with money. I tried to tell him to relax..."

Just like that...she crumbles to the floor and starts sobbing. At least the storm is over.

Felix explains in common terms what an aneurysm is and that they really couldn't do anything. The woman finally seems to grasp that we didn't kill her son. After apologizing for her accusations, she allows Felix to escort her out.

"Crazy people."

I jump, startled. I forgot about Jasper.

"I understand her," I mumble. "Edward's not even mine...but the mere thought of something happening to him..." I shudder. There's an empty feeling in my stomach and my heart aches at the thought of Edward getting hurt in any way.

"Speaking of Edward. It's been three weeks since you last visited his school." Jasper smirks at me.

"Shush!" I hiss. "Knock on wood." I look warily at the phone on my desk.

"Seriously we're in November. The last call was at the beginning of October because he skipped the whole day with his friend."

"Jasper!" I groan, squeezing my eyes shut.

What he's reminding me is the first day after his grounding was lifted. He probably was just rebelling against me but when he got home late that night, I was in the kitchen ready to bust his face. I was angry and worried, so when he let himself inside after midnight, I stuck my foot out from the chair I'd occupied for the past four hours. Edward shouted in surprise before sprawling his long body on the floor.

"Bella!" He had exclaimed then smiled big. He was so drunk...the very reason I had grounded him before.

Making sure I'd have his attention, I knelt next to him and pressed my bent knee over his thighs. I screamed at him more than ever that night then sent him to his room, taking his phone and car keys away.

My punishment didn't last, sadly. At the end of that week, Edward begged me almost on his knees to give his car keys back because it was embarrassing for me to drive him to school. I told him I needed a stronger argument. And he had one - of course. He told me that he couldn't rely on Emmett to drive him home because his friend wasn't his driver.

Smooth talker got what he wanted once again.

But thank God, we haven't gotten in another argument ever since...and no calls from school. I am so proud of him.

"So, any plans for Christmas?" Jasper asks, changing the subject.

"Christmas?" I shout surprised. "Isn't Thanksgiving sooner?" I tease him.

"Yeah well..." He shrugs.

"No, I don't...for either. But come to think we haven't visited Kitty since... Yeah, we should go there." I nod to myself.

Jasper's laughing loudly. "I bet Edward would love that," he says sarcastically.

"He'll have to accept it. She's his grandma."

"Bella, I don't understand why you want this. The woman hates you and Edward hates her. Why visit her willingly?"

"Jazz, I bet Carlisle would love that his son to have a good relationship with his mother!"

He rolls his eyes. "What I'd give to be there when you tell him the news."

Thanksgiving with Kitty is going to be interesting; but as Jasper said, telling Edward the news is going to be even more interesting.

That night, over dinner, I tell Edward of our upcoming holiday plans.

"WHAT?" he roars, nearly dropping the plate he's carrying to the sink.

"I bet she'll love to see you," I say quietly.

"I'm going to puke," he mumbles.

"Edward, she's your grandmother!"

"So fucking what? It's not like she's super into my upbringing. Come on, Bella. I don't want to go there...and neither do you," he mutters. "She always says horrible things about you."

"Can't you be around her for three days? She's old," I add, hoping he'll understand what I'm hinting.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and she'll keel over before the holiday."

"Edward!" I gasp. "What's with this attitude?"

"You want me to spend three days with the old bitch? Are you crazy? I'd rather..."

"Don't finish that!" I threaten him.

"Be alone with you here than there," he whispers, meeting my eyes.

Oh.

That's actually sweet of him.

"How about we stay two days there then-" I raise my voice over his loud protest. "-over Christmas we go to Aspen?"

His eyes light up and I almost see that small boy I fell in love with so many years ago.

"Promise?" Edward asks softly.

"Promise," I whisper. "We're doing this for her." I go to his side and cup his cheek. Boy needs a shave.

"Can't wait for Christmas," he says cheerfully, inhaling deeply then grinning at me.

I start washing the dishes and to my surprise, he offers to rinse. I accept his offer, silently wondering if he's okay because he never offers such a thing...willingly.

Maybe he's just happy about Christmas time arrangements.

"I'm going to bed," I announce to him after we're done.

"Wait." He grabs my arm. "Can I...it's Friday...please?"

"Do you want to spend the night at Emmett's?" I ask amused.

Should have known there was an ulterior motive to his sweet behavior.

"Kinda."

"What does kinda mean, Edward?"

"We're going out...there's a concert..." he says sheepishly. "Please."

I purse my lips. "Just the two of you?"

"Yep."

"No adults? Is it a club?"

He gulps thickly. "Yeah, but I swear I won't drink."

I raise my eyebrow. "How would you get in there? No, don't answer that." I laugh because it's obvious they have fake IDs. "Who's singing?"

"K.O.L.," he mumbles.

"Kings of Leon?" I exclaim, unable to act my age.

We stare at each other for a long time before I come up with an idea.

"Do you really want to go?"

"Duh. Am I allowed?"

"Would it be weird if I tag along?" I ask worried, biting my lip. "I don't want to chaperone you or anything. I truly love the band."

"Kay."

"Kay?" I echo him surprised.

"Go change your clothes or are you coming in your work clothes? Hurry!" He pushes me up the stairs. "It starts in an hour!" he yells after me.

I take the fastest shower in history and jump in a pair of jeans I haven't worn in years and a black t-shirt before applying some mascara then I'm running down the stairs with my boots in my hands.

As I slip them on, at the bottom of the stairs, I see Edward leaning against the wall next to the front door, thumbing through his phone.

"Ready?" I ask eagerly.

"Yep."

In the car he tells me that Emmett can't make it and I ask if he still wants to go. He looks at me shocked then nods, smiling.

It's going to be an interesting night.

* * *

**Answering a question that seems to be REALLY important...Edward is 17 and he will be 18 in June****, obviously. We're in November now. Besides age of consent is Washington is 16.  
**

**Anyway, ready for a night out with Hot Mama and Jailbait?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have to thank my dear friends for helping me with this: m0t0b33 and teamalltwilight. And we have to welcome Pyejammies on the team! ;)  
**

**As always, I don't own anything Twilight related or anything else you might recognize in my story. I DO own the idea.**

**********We'll just call them Hot Mama and Jailbait. :) Check the pictures in my FB group: Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction (link on my profile)**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

When Bella invited herself to my night with Emmett, I knew this one that most likely unique moment to have her alone so I sent Em a message that said clearly he wasn't welcomed. He answered promptly that he actually forgot and that he was at his girlfriend's place.

Awesome.

I wasn't sure I'd pluck up the courage to make a move, expecting a dull night ahead.

It was anything but dull.

Turned out that Bella knew the bouncer – he didn't card me since I was with her. What shocked me was that Bella ordered beer for us. Then we grabbed the best seats and so the night began.

She's never talked as much as tonight. I had to get her drunk more often.

After three beers, she is leaning into me, her head on my shoulder. She's swaying slightly in rhythm with the music, humming the lyrics.

Woman knows every freaking word of every fucking song. I like the guys but she knows background shit only a stalker would know. She knows stuff about every brother, about the backstory of some songs…I'm amazed.

I had no idea I have a human encyclopedia around.

Right now they're playing a song I know I'm going to search once we get home. I fucking love it and I don't understand its meaning, but it's brilliant.

_I used to see you every day  
Used to see you every day  
I danced around your folk and soul  
I danced to all your fucking soul  
I left you with your nose bleedin'  
And your toes creepin' around  
Ahhh so mundane and incomplete  
Hand me down my pants and get me off this street_

_I'm passed out in your garden,  
I'm in I can't get off so soft  
I'm in I can't get off so soft  
I'd pop myself in your body,  
I'd come into your party but I'm soft_

Behind the fringe of a whiskey high  
Mutilating cat like eyes,  
And in your noise blood decadence  
You try to drag me into your bohemian dancing  
You paint my fingers and you paint my toes,  
You let your perfect nipple show

Bella kinda woke up with this song and she's almost bouncing in her chair.

And I'm anything but soft.

She wear this pair of jeans that molds to her ass and when she moves or raises her arms, her t-shirt rides up and shows me her perfect milky skin.

I finish my beer, trying to be good….I'm failing.

Especially when the band sings _Sex on Fire_.

Bella turns to smile big at me then I find myself on my feet, trying to dance with her. I'm not good at this shit.

_Dark of the alley  
The breaking of the day  
The head while I'm driving  
Soft lips are open  
Knuckles are pale  
Feels like you're dying  
Your sex is on fire  
Consumed, with what's to transpire  
Hot as a fever rattling bones  
I can just taste it  
If it's not forever, if it's just tonight  
Oh, it's still the greatest  
You, your sex is on fire_

"Fuck," I breathe as I watch Bella. She's turned around – her back to my front. Her arms are around my neck, her head is thrown back, her eyes half closed, her mouth open, her ass rubbing deliciously so close to my erection.

Fuck, she's so wasted and I'm such a pervert.

"Maybe we should go home?" I wonder, my hands grasping her waist.

"I haven't had so much fun in a long time," she tells me, tilting her head so it's resting on my shoulder. "Let's stay, at least until they finish." Now she's pouting.

So fucking not fair.

But I have no idea how much more my hormones can take.

_Wow! She's such a charmer oh no  
Wow! She's such a charmer oh no  
Why she's always looking at me?  
Why she's always looking at me?  
Wow! She's such a charmer oh no, oh no  
Wow! She stole my karma oh no  
Sold it to the farmer oh no  
Why she's always looking at me?  
Why she's always looking at me?  
Wow! She's such a charmer oh no, oh no_

That she is – a charmer.

Now she's turned and our faces are so close…if I'll lean just a little…

Bella manages to stumble over my foot and I decide we should sit again because I'll probably do something we'll regret – she'll regret.

We drink another beer and when it's announced K.O.L. will be singing the last song of the night, Bella moans and surprises me by whistling loudly. I'm learning new things about my housemate.

When I chuckle, she glances at me sheepishly and blushes lightly.

_I've been roaming around  
Always looking down at all I see  
Painted faces, fill the places I can't reach  
You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you, and all you know and how you speak  
Countless lovers under cover of the street  
You know that I could use somebody, you know that I could use somebody, someone like you  
Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep  
Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat  
I hope it's gonna make you notice, someone like me, go and let it out  
Someone like you (somebody)  
I've been roaming around always looking down at all I see._

I can't…

So taking my chances, I light a cigarette.

She eyes me upset but doesn't say anything, just sings the lyrics quietly…looking at me.

Fuck.

When the band finishes, the club's music starts playing quietly, but we don't make a move to leave. Bella sips from her beer while I drag from my smoke.

"You have to stop smoking," she comments when I stab the butt to the ashtray.

"Kay," I agree because I know it's not good.

"Let's go." She takes my hand leading me out of the club. Once outside, the cold air kind of wakes me from the daze I've been in inside the club.

Reality is a painful slap across the face – Bella can never be mine.

"Thank you for tonight, Edward." She rises on her tiptoes and kisses my cheek. "I had fun. And I hope I didn't make it awkward for you."

"I had fun too," I reply, grinning. "You can't make it awkward."

"Really?" she drawls, guiding me to the car.

I'm not sure it's a good idea. We both drank – sure I drank one beer…she drank…I've lost their number.

"Sure, Bella. Can I drive?"

She offers me the keys, keeping her hand on mine. "Really? Because no teenage boy in his right mind would like to been seen with his mother…or mother figure in a club."

"Girl best friend," I remind her, laughing.

"Oh, that makes sense." She nods seriously. "Almost forgot." She points to her chest getting my attention that she's not wearing a jacket…and it's cold outside…and her nipples are rock hard. "Girl best friend." Then she laughs loudly.

"I think my girl best friend is drunk," I whisper amused, clicking the car's alarm off then opening the passenger's door.

Once she's inside, I round the hood and trying not to be noticed, I adjust my hard on. I slide behind the wheel and start to drive home.

Bella reaches for the radio to change the channel until she finds a song she likes. Funny, it's a Kings of Leon song. Then she leans against the door and I can feel her eyes on me.

It's unnerving, especially when I feel her fingers on my forearm.

_What the fuck is she doing?_

"You've grown up so much since we met…"

"You too," I say, mentally kicking myself.

She giggles. "I'm gonna miss you when you go to college."

"I don't plan on moving away," I answer. "Actually, I'm thinking of UW."

"Yeah." She yawns loudly. "Sorry. We should talk about college. You're Senior year."

"Another time," I mutter.

We stay quiet until I stop at a red light and turn to see why she's been quiet. I expect to see her asleep, but she's staring at me…there's something in her chocolate brown eyes. Dare I think…lust.

_No_.

I'm wrong.

She's never shown any signs of being remotely attracted to me and if she says something now it's the alcohol talking.

"What?" I whisper, feeling self-conscious as she stares at me like that.

"You're pretty." She giggles, poking her tongue out at me.

I roll my eyes though my dick swells at her words. "You're pretty…drunk," I save my comment at the last moment.

If I'm not mistaken, she looks a little sad, but I don't have time to read too much into that because the light turns green.

When we finally get home, I help her take off her boots then steady her up the stairs until we reach her bedroom. I want to get her in bed, but she shakes her head and to my surprise, she starts unbuttoning her jeans.

Okay this is my cue to leave.

I change my clothes and try to settle for the night, but can't sleep so I decide to check on Bella. I hope she didn't fall or something – she's pretty smashed.

As I peek in her room, I see her on the bed and when I approach…I see she's in her black t-shirt and panties – the jeans have the legs inside out and are thrown on the floor along with her purple bra.

Fuck.

My fingers itch to snatch the garment off the floor and steal it.

She's sleeping…

I bet she won't miss this particular bra, right?

I bend and grab the bra off the floor – it's burning in my hand.

When Bella rolls on her side, mumbling something, I rush out of her room.

Fuck, I'm so hard I can't think straight. I lock myself in my room and rub my dick until I come so hard I pass out, her purple bra in my hand. I'm a sick motherfucker, I know.

* * *

**There's a link in my FB group to an YT playlist. ;)  
**

**Plus...pictures in the story's folder.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have to thank my a fantastic trio of friends for helping me with this: m0t0b33, teamalltwilight ****and **Pyejammies! ;)  


**As always, I don't own anything Twilight related or anything else you might recognize in my story. I DO own the idea.**

**********We'll just call them Hot Mama and Jailbait. :) Check the pictures in my FB group: Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction (link on my profile)**

**********I like that most of you think of Jailbait as a mother...fucker in the real sense of the word. Soon. ;)  
**

**********And yes...you get a chapter today because you're amazing and I need to hear form you after my horrible day.  
**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Holy fucking shit!

My head is pounding and I think I'm going to throw up.

There's too much light in my room.

I moan as I slowly sit up.

When I've stopped spinning, I get out of the bed only to upset my stomach and make a mad dash to the bathroom. I kneel in front of the toilet and heave.

I'm not drinking ever again.

Oh crap. I bet I embarrassed poor Edward. I feel awful.

When I feel human again, I make my way downstairs. Edward's watching TV and eating from a KFC bag. He stops chewing and looks at me amused then tilts his milkshake to me in salute.

I groan and shuffle to his side, falling next to him unceremoniously. I steal some of his fries.

"You okay?" he whispers, peeking at me.

I nod and let my head fall against his shoulder. I don't remember much after my second beer. We danced, we talked...but I don't remember more.

"I'm so sorry, kid. I don't drink much...or often. What did I do?" I wonder.

"Nothing too outrageous," he answers then biting on a chicken sandwich. "Toof," he adds.

"What?" I frown. "I think you're too old to be told not to talk with your mouth full," I chide him.

"True," he says loudly.

"So I didn't do anything too embarrassing?" I check.

"Nope…until you started undressing in front of me," he says quietly, shooting me a huge smile.

"What?" I screech. "I took my clothes off… Oh, God! I'm so sorry, Edward!"

I bet my whole face is red.

"Don't worry, I left your room before you could flash me anything." He winks.

"What were you doing in my room?" I inquire.

"Uh, I was making sure you got in bed? You were pretty drunk, but don't worry. It was a nice night."

I sigh heavily. "Yeah, it was nice."

He wraps his arm around me and brings me closer, kissing my head. "We need to do this more often."

"Are you serious?" I ask surprised.

"Minus you getting smashed."

"Yeah, okay. But…you'd like this…a night out with me?" I'm shocked.

"Yep." He bobs his head and offers me more fries.

We spend the day in front of the TV and in the evening, I indulge him in a game of chess - Edward insists.

Three moves in the game, he has me in checkmate. How? Now, that's a good question.

"Seriously, woman," he groans, jutting his lower lip out. "You can't find a decent chess player these days."

"I suck," I mumble, moving my king away, only to put it in his knight's way.

"You suck hardcore," Edward approves. His eye catches mine and there's a glint in there – I don't like it. "You any good at Wii?"

"No!" I shout.

I've played a few times with him some years ago but I always lost whatever we were playing.

"Oh, come on. I'm bored," he insists.

"Don't you have homework or something?"

"I'll do it tomorrow." Edward waves a hand dismissively. "Please? One game. You choose."

I look through his collection and pick Need for Speed. I love the game and I remember beating boys' asses at high school parties.

Edward rubs his hands as he starts the system, smirking at me.

"Ready to have your ass handed to you?" he asks, throwing me a remote.

"Don't think so," I say confidently. "I used to make boys crawl away with their tails between their legs in high school."

He laughs loudly. "I bet you used a PC back then."

I gasp and punch his arm. He doesn't even flinch. "You just called me old!"

"You are," he teases.

"Older means wiser." I jut my chin up. "I'm gonna win."

"Luck," he mumbles chuckling.

Five minutes into the game, I pass his car, sending him into a wall. I drive like crazy and just as I'm close to the finish line, I make a donut and to make it perfect, Edward crashes into me.

"Fuck!" he exclaims, trying to right his car which is upside down.

Even without my protection bar, I make it past the finish line and start jumping. "Now, you suck!" I tell him childishly.

"You killed my car!"

"Rematch?" I tease.

"You bet your ass!"

We play until late in the night when I finally send him to bed. These past two days I've seen glimpses of that Edward I used to know and we had fun.

I wish we'd get along so well every day, but that's not likely considering he's a hotheaded teenager. I let it slide too many times lately the way he's talking to me, but I have to remind him that I'm the adult here and not his high school friend.

I'm really glad he can be himself around me, but still – I'm thirteen years older.

Sunday, I get dragged into helping him with his Math homework. I'm surprised he even asked me – he never asked me to help him before.

The days that follow our bonding weekend, Edward's home more than usual, he offers to help me in the kitchen or even insists he repairs my desk when one of my drawers falls apart; when I question him, hoping he's not doing this just to get out of going to Kitty's, he tells me that he wants to do this.

On the Thanksgiving week, I am busy with packing, cooking a decent turkey because I know Kitty won't have a bird, baking cookies and work.

On Wednesday afternoon, I'm reminding Jasper of his duties in case anything happens while I'm gone when a nurse pokes her head in my office. She looks worried.

_What now?_ I think agitated.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask, pressing the files in my hands to Jasper's chest.

"Uh, you see...I shouldn't tell you but..." She bites her lip. "Edward's in E.R..."

I gasp, feeling like I'm being punched in the chest. I can't breathe.

"Why? What happened?' I ask worried, pushing past her, running down the hallway.

As I arrive close to the Emergency Room, I can hear him. At least he's okay. He's shouting at someone about stabbing them in the eye with a scalpel.

Typical Edward.

I push the doors open and stare at him. It takes a second until he realizes it's me in front of him then hell breaks loose.

"Who the fuck told Bella? I thought I was clear not to tell her!" He looks around. "Where's that little stupid nurse! She told you, didn't she?" he accuses, narrowing his eyes at someone behind me.

"Leave her alone," I tell him sternly. "What did you do?"

"Ran into a wall," he answers dryly.

"Ha!" I exclaim, stepping closer. "Now!" I demand.

His lip is split and there's blood oozing from his left eyebrow, there's going to be an ugly bruise around his eye.

"School let out early...and you drove me this morning because my stupid car didn't start..."

"And?" I inquire.

"Em decided we should go to the movies. We bumped into Creepy Collin and Tyler there."

"Not Collin again!" I yell scaring the doctor tending to his eye.

"I didn't do anything, I swear to you!" Edward shouts, raising his hands.

I can see cuts on his knuckles and I don't believe him.

"I haven't done shit to him in months! But the little shit told Tyler and...he was on me before I realized what the fuck was going on. I tried to defend myself." He shows me his bruised hand. "Seriously. Ask Emmett."

"Where's he?" I ask, sighing heavily.

"He went home. His mom called him when he dropped me off here."

"What am I going to do with you, Edward? Can't you stay out of trouble?" I groan.

"I try...but trouble finds me." He shoots me a small smile then grimaces.

"Does it hurt badly?" I whisper, advancing and cupping his cheek.

"I'll survive."

I hate seeing him hurt. When the doctor steps aside, pulling his gloves off, I hug Edward tightly, stroking his hair. Even though he'll soon be of age, he'll always be my responsibility. I promised to love him as my own and when I see him hurt I feel like I'm a failure.

"I'm okay, Bella," he murmurs, encircling my waist with his arms. "Don't worry."

I just run my fingers through his soft hair, turning to the doctor and raising an eyebrow. He nods that I can take him home.

"Let's go." I take Edward's hand and lead him to my office to grab my stuff.

He shuffles quietly behind me, squeezing my fingers. I like feeling his slightly calloused hand around mine.

"Whoa! What did you do?" Jasper asks.

Why is he still in my office?

"Ran into a wall," Edward mutters bitterly. "You?"

Jasper laughs, shaking his head. "Must have been a hell of a wall."

"Jasper, stop it!" I snap. "Don't encourage him."

"I'm not. Kid got in a fight without me telling him," Jasper defends himself.

I grab my purse and after a last glare at Jasper, I take Edward's hand and storm out of the office.

"How upset are you?" he whispers as we stroll out of the clinic.

"Very, but not with you. With the situation." I feel angry tears gathering in my eyes.

"If I'd told Em not to go to the movie this wouldn't have happened," Edward says bitterly. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault...but maybe it is...a little. If you'd listened to me not to pick on that kid every chance you got, Tyler wouldn't have had a reason to hurt you!"

"So it's my fault now?"

"No."

"Jesus, woman. You're confusing." He scratches his head. "Can we not go to Grandma's?"

"Edward, I called her on Monday. She's expecting us. She sounded happy."

"Fuck. Why would you tell her? We could have surprised her...she'd have been so shocked she..."

I press my palm to his mouth. "I know you don't like her, but once a year you won't die from seeing her. Even though you don't like her, she loves you. She misses you."

"Awesome. Let's go and be done with this."

I roll my eyes and slid inside the car.

"I'm actually happy you didn't go home or there wouldn't have been any cookies left," I say offhandedly.

"You baked cookies? What kind?"

"The ones you love, but you aren't allowed any until tomorrow."

"That's so fucking cruel." He slumps in his seat.

"Watch that mouth of yours! I bet Kitty will just love to hear you dropping the F bomb left and right," I tell him amused.

"Really? Cool. I'll make sure to drop F bombs everywhere. Maybe she'll send us home early," he muses, nudging me with his elbow.

* * *

**Edward's immature as ever, right?  
**

**And we can that Bella has SOME feelings for him, but she doesn't realize what they mean.  
**

**Keep the awesome reviews coming ;) I love them all! any question or anything about the story...come join me on Facebook in my group - link on my profile. I'm there most of the time.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have to thank my a fantastic trio of friends for helping me with this: m0t0b33, teamalltwilight ****and **Pyejammies! ;)  


**As always, I don't own anything Twilight related or anything else you might recognize in my story. I DO own the idea.**

**********We'll just call them Hot Mama and Jailbait. :) Check the pictures in my FB group: Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction (link on my profile)**

**************I like that most of you think of Jailbait as a mother...fucker in the real sense of the word. Soon. ;)**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

When Bella told me last night that we're waking early, I thought she meant eight, not fucking five AM.

I can't keep my eyes open, nearly poured coffee on my pants then stumbled over my feet on my way to the garage. Thankfully I was carrying suitcases not the turkey. Bella would have killed me.

Now I'm in the passenger seat of her fancy car, dozing off.

I remember the day Dad decided to buy Bella a new car - how could I forget that epic moment? I was sleeping peacefully after I'd just snuck inside at the crack of dawn when the crazy banshee started screaming so loud I thought she was being murdered.

I rushed to their room and after knocking once I poked my head inside only to be snatched in a suffocating hug by Bella. With her arms still around my neck, she was jumping up and down.

I remember exchanging a confused look with Dad to which he shook his head, prying his crazy wife from my arms. Then they told me he was buying her a new car for her birthday...that day. Awesome.

Needless to say, I didn't get to sleep being dragged out car shopping. I was sure we'd buy from the Mercedes dealership - the first stop. I was mistaken. Bella didn't see anything to strike her fancy.

Dad tried convincing her for almost an hour to buy some car, but she demanded that she didn't want a Mercedes, especially when he told her that his was still good after ten years. No. Not good enough for Bella.

Next we tried the Volvo store at my suggestion. A big no again.

Then we decided on something else. We stopped at Nissan where Bella fell in love with an Infiniti – the concept. Dad said he'd buy it without blinking, but I wasn't one to judge. He bought my Camaro on my sixteenth birthday. I woke up and looked out the window to see where that roaring engine noise was coming from - nearly died when I saw the sleek black car. And when I bounded down the stairs, Bella was at the front door with a keychain dangling from her little finger.

"Happy birthday," she whispered, kissing my cheek. "Carl got called at work an hour ago. He really wanted to be here."

"Mine?" I gasped, taking the keys from her.

She nodded and I rushed out in my pajamas, then started touching the car before getting inside.

"Awesome! I love it!" I shouted, getting out and running to her.

"Hey, you okay?" Bella's voice brings me back to the moment.

"Yeah," I croak. Shit, I feel tears on my cheeks. "Thinking of Dad," I admit.

She reaches for my leg and pats it. "I miss him too. So much," she whispers, biting her lip.

I gulp thickly. "It's almost a year. Jesus..." I rub my eyes, willing the tears away.

"Yeah. Can't believe it's been a year." Her voice sounds so far away.

When I chance a look at her, I see she's crying, her eyes narrowed on the road ahead.

I try to lighten the mood by telling her what made me think of Dad - her car.

Bella giggles, wiping her cheek. "Don't say a bad word about Snowflake!"

I burst in laughter. "Still can't believe you named this monster Snowflake! It's such a...girl's car."

"I _am _a girl," she says with a phony voice.

"Yep." I nod. "My girl best friend." Without thinking, I lean closer and kiss her cheek.

She smells so fucking good.

And the small gasp that escapes her lips is worth kissing her cheek again.

"Behave," she murmurs, turning her head to me.

Her lips are so close and when our eyes meet, I think she reads too much in my expression so righting in my seat I look out the window.

I can't wait to see what happens in Aspen. I'm dreaming of that week we're going to spend there.

Thinking of what Emmett told me about asking her about her favorite singers and actors, I look through the CDs she has there. No young guys.

"So..." I drag the words out.

"Yeah?"

"When we get back...maybe we could go to the movies? I bet there are going to be some nice Christmas themed movies."

"Sounds good." She nods.

"What actors would you like in the movie?" I ask, feeling my ears heating up. Maybe she won't read too much into this.

Bella bursts into a verbal diarrhea, but I learn a lot about her favorites - most of them are young...around my age or one or two years older. Besides the heavy names like De Niro or Cruise or Pitt. Yeah, old fuckers.

I hope Emmett's right.

She keeps telling me about young guys from the movies. I don't know half of them so while she's focused on driving and talking, I Google them. And whoa! Some are really good-looking.

_Please, Emmett. Please, be right._

I'm losing my mind with this woman.

We reach Portland relatively quickly since Bella drives like crazy. She's not allowed to criticize my driving skills. Ever.

I help Bella with our bags and when we walk to the front door, it opens and Grandma is there. I brace myself for Grandma Kitty and her moth balls smell.

"Come on, man up," Bella whispers, putting a smile on her face and marching ahead.

I take a deep breath and shuffle after her.

"Isabella, so good to see you!" Grandma exclaims before hugging Bella. "Edward!" she wails, pushing Bella away and hugging me. "My favorite grandson."

_Your only grandson, you hog._

"Hi, Grandma," I mumble.

"You've grown up, huh?"

"Too true," Bella answers, trying to save me from small talk. "How have you been, Kitty?"

"Oh, I'm good. Just me and the cats." She shrugs, allowing us inside.

_The cats!_ I think horrified.

I've forgotten about the cats.

I fucking hate her cats.

Actually, I hate cats. Period.

Crazy, devil sent animals.

The last time we visited, she had five, I hope there aren't more.

I help Bella with the suitcases, just remembering that Grandma has only one guest room – I'll have to fit on her small couch again. Fucking shit.

I leave my bag in the guest room too then join them in the kitchen. Grandma's gushing over the turkey and cookies while Bella unpacks all the food bags we brought.

I feel something soft against my leg and shout before realizing it's just a cat. Mr. Spinkle or Sparkle or something…this is the first cat she brought in.

As if on cue, Bella sneezed.

The last time we visited, Grandma took pity and told us to leave early because of Bella's allergy. Maybe we'll be lucky once again.

"Oh, they're hungry," Grandma tells us just as more cats appears. They're various sizes and colors – there are more than last year.

"How many do you have, Kitty?" Bella groans, her eyes widening in horror.

"Well, they make keep having kittens and I can't throw them out…"

"Oh my God!" Bella shouts.

There are over ten cats in the small kitchen.

She starts sneezing repeatedly until she leaves the kitchen. Super.

"Uh, maybe we can go to a special center and drop them there. You sure don't need a dozen cats," I tell her, trying not to panic as I'm literally swimming in cats.

"I'm not killing them!" she demands.

"I didn't say that! We'll get them to the animal protection or whatever that thing is called. They'll find them a new home. What do you feed them on?" I wonder. "It must be expensive."

"They eat cat food and fish sometimes. Oh, and milk."

"Please, Grandma. I don't know how you can stay with them here…but they creep me out and look, Bella's not okay around them."

She ponders on that then nods. She's sad and as much as I don't like, I don't like seeing her sad.

"Look, you can keep Mr. Spinkle or whatever his name is. Okay?"

"Mr. Spike, Edward," she reminds me. "Can I keep Beady too?"

Beady – Mr. Spike's spouse.

"'Kay. Let's get them all and put them in a box or something."

"Now?" she asks, panicked.

"Yes, Grandma."

I go in search of cats because they scurried away as if knowing they'll disappear soon. In my cat quest I find Bella in the guest room, dusting the bed sheet.

"Hey, I convinced Grandma to get rid of her cats."

"You're joking?" she asks surprised.

"Nope. But can you call and see if the center is open today? I want to take them out of the house. I never liked them, and besides they are not good for you," I say softly.

She smiles a little. "Yeah, I had no idea I was allergic to cats until I met Kitty and her army of them."

A phone call later, we know we have two hours to get the cats to the veterinary clinic – they'll take it from there.

I never thought I'd spend my Thanksgiving chasing cats.

Grandma's sobbing in her armchair as I come to the box Bella installed in the hallway with one or two cats from every fucking corner of the house. I'm sure we'll miss one or two but there won't be a soup of cats in this small house.

"Don't hurt them!" Grandma shouts from her armchair as I maneuver three rabid cats.

I'm holding them by the skin behind their head – it doesn't hurt them but they're writhing around. I have a ton of scratches on my hands.

When I'm finally done, we drive them to the clinic. Bella says she'll air the house. It stinks.

The woman waiting for us at the clinic is shocked to see how many cats we've brought in. She promises to tell Grandma about their new owners.

On the way home, she tells me that it's a good thing I took action because it was difficult to take care of them but she loved them all.

Once back at her home, it's almost like we stepped in a different house. It smells nice. Bella used those air freshener thingies.

"She really takes care of you, doesn't she?" Grandma whispers, cupping my cheek.

She's so freaking small but she reaches my cheek.

I nod, grinning.

"I was so worried. I thought she'd throw you to the curb after Carlisle died. I never expected Isabella to be such a wonderful woman. I should apologize, huh?"

I see Bella in the kitchen's doorway. She has tears in her eyes, she looks sad that Grandma didn't give her enough credit.

"You should," I agree. "Bella's amazing," I say it looking in her beautiful eyes.

* * *

**Maybe Grandma Kitty is not so bad after all, huh?  
**

**If you want to see Grandma Kitty or the cars go to my FB group at photos and the album under the story's name. ;)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**I have to thank my a fantastic trio of friends for helping me with this: m0t0b33, teamalltwilight ****and **Pyejammies! ;)  


**As always, I don't own anything Twilight related or anything else you might recognize in my story. I DO own the idea.**

**********We'll just call them Hot Mama and Jailbait. :) Check the pictures in my FB group: Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction (link on my profile)**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I'm so glad Edward took the initiative and convinced Kitty to separate from some of her cats. My allergy was making me suffocate.

While they're gone, dropping the cats at the clinic, I air the house and dust every surface before I decide to prepare our lunch – early dinner.

When the front door opens, I brace myself for the mood Kitty will be in, because we kind of threw her companions away. She has only two cats left – the oldest of them.

"She really takes care of you, doesn't she?" I hear her whispering.

I don't hear Edward answering so I tiptoe to the kitchen's doorway.

"I was so worried. I thought she'd throw you to the curb after Carlisle died. I never expected Isabella to be such a wonderful woman. I should apologize, huh?"

_How can she think so little of me?_

I could never hurt Edward, in any way. I love him too much.

He sees me eavesdropping and his face falls – I bet my emotions can be read on my face.

"You should," he tells Kitty. "Bella's amazing." His green eyes bore into mine.

She gasps and turns to me. "Isabella, sweetheart, I never thought you could be such a sweet girl. Because you were so much younger than my son, I thought you had other…intentions."

That stings.

Because one bitch would do that, it doesn't mean every younger woman is after an older man's money.

"I truly loved Carlisle. Still love him," I tell her through the lump in my throat.

She comes to me and for the first time since I met her, she hugs me and means it – a real hug.

When we step away from the hug, I don't see Edward around. It was probably too much for him.

_Boys…_

Kitty goes to change her clothes and wash her hands before we sit to eat, and I go to get Edward.

He's in the guest room's bathroom, washing his hands. There are many tiny scratches all over his arms. Poor guy.

"Do you need any help?" I offer.

"Nah. Crazy cats."

I can see he's withdrawn for some reason. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned Carlisle in front of him – it's still a touchy subject.

I walk closer and wrap my arms around him, hugging him tightly. "You know you have me if you want to talk about anything." I look up at him, running my hand over his back.

He gulps loudly. "Yeah. Thanks, Bella." He pushes me away throwing me a small smile. "I'm hungry."

"Of course you are."

While we eat, Kitty tells us about what she's done since we last saw her. I don't know if she realizes it but she mentions Carlisle a lot, mostly comparing Edward to him.

_Oh, you're just like your father._

_I remember my Carlisle doing that._

_Now you're the man of the house. You carve the turkey._

_Do you want another cookie? You got a sweet tooth, boy. Just like my poor Carlisle._

I have no idea how much more can Edward take it.

I see his jaw clenched, but he doesn't say anything. It's admirable.

During dessert, Kitty suggests we should do the thankful for part. I was hoping we'd skip it.

"I'll start," she decides. She takes our hands and squeezes them. "I'm thankful for my family. You couldn't have asked for a better mother in your life," she tells Edward, smiling at me.

I feel my heart bursting in a marathon. Suddenly Kitty's all sweet with me and I can't say I don't like it. She never spared me the time of day.

I clear my throat, keeping my hands in theirs. "I'm thankful for being part of this wonderful family."

When Edward doesn't say anything, I nudge his leg under the table. He shrugs. "I don't have anything to be thankful for. Nothing is right," he mutters and gets up then disappears out of the kitchen.

I sigh heavily, expecting a tantrum after Kitty's words.

"He'll be okay," I tell her.

We clean around, make coffee, pack leftovers, talk more than ever before.

Later in the evening, I decide to check on Edward, hoping he has cooled down.

He's not watching TV which is a shock.

I find him in the guest room, on top of the bed, thumbing through his phone, a scowl on his face. So he's not calmed down.

I go and sit next to him. He spares me a glance before focusing on his phone. He's playing NFS, probably having withdrawals from when I beat his ass.

"Stopped gossiping with the enemy I see," he mutters.

"What?"

"You heard me. I thought you didn't like Grandma. She apologizes and now you're her best friend."

"But she is really sorry. And I told her not to mention Carlisle again. I know it hurts you." I touch his arm.

"Only me?" he whispers. "Not you too? Bella, I'm not deaf. I hear you crying at night. It's okay to miss him."

"You've heard that?" I gasp.

He rolls his eyes. "Yeah, but…" He gulps. "Have you thought of…finding someone else?" His voice is so small I barely hear him. Actually, I'm sure I'm hearing things.

He couldn't have just asked that.

"I think I made it clear enough that I still love your father, as for finding someone else…I don't know. Funny you ask that. Kids don't usually accept another parent easily," I muse.

"Not now…in the future… Not a parent…"

I don't understand him. "Edward, my Dad told me when I was fifteen that the woman I thought was my friend and just someone who was helping us with the house was his girlfriend. From that point I resented her."

"How old was she?"

"Around his age. Why?"

"Oh." Edward shrugs. "Just curious."

"I'm not telling you that I will never be with anyone else because when I met your dad I was set to work on my career not even thinking of having a relationship – especially such a complicated one." I shake my head. "He was married, he had a kid and he was fifteen years my senior. Definitely not the kind of guy I was accustomed to dating, but love is blind."

"So you're not into older guys?" he asks curiously, a light appearing in his eyes.

"I wouldn't say your dad was old, but yeah, he was the only exception. I usually dated boys my age or a few years younger. Why? Are you going to set me up with someone?" I ask suspiciously.

He laughs nervously, his ears turning red. "No, Bella."

_Yeah, right._

"Back to your grandma. Don't judge her, okay? She's just proud of you." I stroke his hair, moving it out of his eyes. "Now, scoot over, I need to look over something on my laptop."

"Are you a right sider?" he asks, cocking his head to the side.

"Sorry?" I frown, bending to take my laptop out of the travel bag.

"On which side of the bed you sleep?"

"Right, you guessed."

"Damn. You'll have to do with the left."

"Edward!" I snap playfully. "Move before I decide to tickle you into submission."

His eyes widen and he's on the other side of the bed in a minute. We do our things in silence until Kitty knocks on the door and peeks inside then laughs.

"I was wondering if you knew where Edward was," she whispers.

"He's playing," I tell her, glancing at him only to see his head on his shoulder. He's sleeping. "Oh."

"It was suspiciously quiet," she says amused.

"Yeah, I should have known. Did you need anything?" I ask, closing my laptop.

"Just wondering if you knew where he was." She nods to Edward. "He was pretty upset earlier."

"He's okay. Don't worry."

"Well, I'm turning in. Good night."

It's a little past eight, but she's old so yeah. "Okay. Good night, Kitty."

I decide to take a shower then wake Edward or just go and sleep on the couch myself. He will never fit on the small furniture.

When I get out of the bathroom, he's gone from the bed. I find him on the couch, watching TV. He doesn't look like he's awake.

"Hey, why don't you go and sleep on the bed? I'll take the couch."

"No way. You get the bed – like always."

"Hmm…how about we share?" I whisper. The bed's pretty big.

"What?" Edward shouts, his eyes widening.

"The couch is too small. Don't be stubborn. The bed's big, I know. We won't touch."

A few protests later, we're under the same blanket. Because it's still early, we just talk for a while until my eyes close. Edward seems to realize I'm about to fall asleep because he mumbles good night and turns around.

During the night we drift toward the middle of the bed. There's no other explanation of waking up in his arms, spooning and feeling something suspiciously hard poking me in the small of my back.

I squeeze my eyes, wondering why my stomach muscles tighten and I feel warm inside.

_What the fuck is wrong?_

This is Edward behind me!

It's true I miss feeling a man's touch and having some fun, but this is beyond rational thought.

I can't be feeling such things for him! He's my step-son!

"No," I whisper to myself as I become aware of his thumb on my bare stomach. My traitor nipples harden and that's my cue to jump out of the bed.

I peek behind me and see Edward flopped on his back, a smile on his face, snoring. My eyes drift from his face lower…to the tent in the blanket.

_No, Bella!_

_Stop thinking of him like that!_

I decide to make some coffee and stop thinking ridiculous things.

* * *

**So Bella just discovered some feelings buried deep inside her.  
**

**If you're interested, I posted my FAGE entry - it's called Holiday Romance. ;)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have to thank my a fantastic trio of friends for helping me with this: m0t0b33, teamalltwilight ****and **Pyejammies! ;)  


**As always, I don't own anything Twilight related or anything else you might recognize in my story. I DO own the idea.**

**********We'll just call them Hot Mama and Jailbait. :) Check the pictures in my FB group: Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction (link on my profile)**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I have Bella in my arms.

She's under me - moaning, thrashing, yelling my name.

Fuck.

I'm holding her tightly, pumping into her — it's better than I imagined.

A thud startles me. Shit, it's been a dream. And I'm pitching a tent. Thank fuck she's no longer in bed.

It would have been awkward to explain. I'm a teen after all.

After a much needed shower and release, I promise myself to never sleep next to Bella again. Too damn dangerous.

She's in the kitchen with Grandma. They're chatting over coffee. Bella throws me a small smile while Grandma directs me to my breakfast.

I wonder what's up with Bella. She looks really flustered. She's seen me in just bottoms before.

"Any plans for today?" I ask through a mouthful of pancakes.

"I was just telling Bella about the new mall."

"Not my thing," she whispers. "You can go with Edward."

"We can just stay home?" I wonder. "It's raining."

"Oh, because the weather stopped you going out before?" Bella rolls her eyes. "It always rains in Seattle."

Grandma pats my hand. "Then we can stay home. We can catch up. I'd love to hear more about you."

After breakfast, we move to the living room and Grandma's questionnaire begins. I tell her about school, of course, skipping the bad parts like all the times Bella got called into Volturi's office because of me.

"What about girlfriends?" Grandma whispers, smirking.

_What about them?_ I think.

"Nothing to tell you," I mumble, embarrassed.

I hate when people ask about this.

"Oh, don't be shy, honey! Come on, tell me. You must have a girlfriend. You're too handsome to be single."

I feel my whole face burning as I try not to meet her eyes.

I wish Bella wasn't here, studiously ignoring our conversation, watching TV.

"Okay maybe one or two," I answer. "But not now," I add loudly. "I'm focused on studying – my last year."

"Yes. That's good." Grandma pats my arm. "What are you thinking of doing in college?"

That's the trick question. I've no idea.

I'm hoping to have a talk with Bella soon. Maybe she'll help me.

I shrug and turn my eyes to the TV.

"We haven't discussed options yet," Bella tells Grandma, not turning to us. "He's very good at computers, but it depends if he likes it enough to make a career out of it."

I shrug again although she can't see.

I wonder what the fuck happened overnight.

She's never been so distant before.

Oh, fuck. Did she feel me?

Holy fuck!

I hope she didn't, because if she did…I probably scared her and…blew all my nonexistent chances.

I hear Grandma asking something, but I'm panicking and can't make out the words.

"No, Kitty!" Bella groans loudly. "He never wanted to become a doctor!"

I will never admit it out loud, but blood makes me sick. So yeah, doctor is out of question.

Grandma seems to lay off the girlfriend subject, asking more stuff about school. Then she is suddenly interested in Bella's love life.

"Do you think I have time?" Comes Bella's annoyed answer. "Even if I had, I don't think it's the right time to start a relationship."

Right.

We talked about this last night.

I still have no idea how we ended up talking about this but I was moments away from asking a stupid thing.

I have to stick to my plan – Aspen.

"Honey, you need to find someone. Edward will leave in a few years let's face it, and then you'll be alone. And you're too young to come home to an empty house."

Grandma – the voice of reason.

I want to tell her to shut up because if my plan works, I'll never leave the house. Bella will come home to me.

Eventually I escape to the bedroom and steal Bella's laptop to talk to Em. He can't stay much online because relatives and family friends keep coming to his house. Poor guy.

His dad is a senator or some shit, hardly ever home, and now when he's actually there, he has to share him with stupid family. I know he misses him, though he never says it.

At least his dad is alive.

Once he signs out from our conversation, I make sure the door is shut before I start snooping through Bella's folders. I find pictures of different events.

My eyes sting as I see a picture of her and Dad, taken about a week or so before it happened. They looked so much in love.

How can I think of such things?

Bella will never accept that.

Dad probably hates me right now for even thinking of sleeping with his wife.

Shit. I'm such a sick bastard.

I can never have her.

When I hear footsteps close to the door, I close the folder and gasp as I see for the first time her desktop wallpaper.

It's a picture of us – just me and Bella. We're making funny faces. I remember Dad taking this picture a couple years ago.

He said he had two kids to which Bella gasped and hugged me around the neck, planting a huge smooch on my cheek.

I'm staring at the wallpaper, lost in memories when the door opens and Bella steps inside.

"What are you doing with my laptop?" she inquires.

"Uh." I clear my throat and rub my eyes. "Talked with Emmett a little. Nice picture you have here," I comment.

She blushes for some reason and narrows her eyes at me. "Were you snooping around?"

"No, woman!" I groan. _Maybe a little._

"Hmph. That's a nice picture," she says softly, coming to sit next to me.

I'm extra aware of her warm hip pressing against mine. Her arm comes to rest on my shoulder as she opens a folder that contains all the pictures taken that day. There are tons of silly pictures. I forgot about them.

As she looks through them, commenting on one pose or another, I lean closer, inhaling her scent off her hair.

I want to bury my nose in it.

I want to hug her.

I want to kiss that spot behind her ear.

But I know she'll never want anything like that.

Grandma calls for us that lunch is ready and the moment is broken. Maybe it's for the best because I can't be responsible around Bella.

Grandma seems adamant about knowing my history with girls. It's awkward as fuck.

"Kitty, he spends his whole time with his best friend, Emmett," Bella interrupts her, slightly irritated.

_Thanks_. I grin at her and she winks.

"Oh." Grandma turns to me, looking concerned.

_What now?_

Then she looks at Bella. "Be careful with that. Spending too much time around another boy…with no interest in girls…"

Bella's fork clatters to the plate and I wish I could disappear.

"Grandma," I hiss. "I'm not…_gay_," I whisper the word. "I had three girlfriends, okay? Definitely interested in girls." Women. Bella.

"Oh. Just saying," Grandma giggles.

Bella's awfully quiet.

I hope she doesn't think anything.

Urgh.

Why did Grandma have to suggest this shit?

Once we're done eating, Bella sends Grandma to nap. I offer to help her with the dishes, hoping to have some alone time with her.

"I wash, you rinse?" I suggest.

"Do you know how to wash the plates without breaking them?" Bella teases me.

"Yeeess!" I roll my eyes.

We start the process of washing and rinsing.

Bella assures me that she knows I'm not into guys. Apparently Emmett's mom once talked to her about this but then they realized they were wrong.

I don't know what scares me the most – that Bella is friends with Emmett's mom or that she thought at some point that I might be gay.

She's teasing me about the hours I stay cooped in my room with Em when he's visiting. It's getting old so I thrust a soapy plate in her hands, but touch her chest with it.

Ooops.

Her white shirt is suddenly see-through. She's wearing a red bra.

"Edward!" she gasps. "Look what you've done! I'm all wet!"

_That's good_, I think amused.

"Take that dirty mind of your out of the gutter!" she slaps the dishtowel to my back.

I chuckle and scoop some soapy dishwater throwing it at her. Now there's another see-through spot on her stomach.

"Seriously, dude!" She pushes me and I slip on the water we put on the floor while passing dishes to one another. "Whoa!" Bella exclaims surprised and reaches for my arm to keep me steady.

I'm already falling so I take her with me.

My ass isn't happy at all though I have Bella sprawled on top of me, pressing deliciously against all the right spots.

"Hi." I grin up at her.

"No. Being all cute doesn't make me forgive you," she mutters, pretending to be upset.

"Aw, come on. Have some fun!" I wrap my arms around her back.

This is dangerous, but I can't control my body anymore.

She squirms in my arms, bracing her hands on my shoulders. "Let me up. I'm all wet. I need to change."

"Nope." I smirk and raise my head.

Fuck, I'm so close to her plump lips.

I can feel her breath on my face.

"Edward, what the—"

Before she can finish her question, she sneezes. Thankfully aiming it somewhere to our right.

"Stupid cats," she mumbles, squirming again.

I let her up this time.

I really have to wait another month until I'll make a move if I don't lose the nerve.

"I'll finish here," I say as she leaves to change her clothes.

"Don't break anything. Kitty will kill you," she warns me over her shoulder.

"Kay!"

"And I'll miss you."

I beam at the glass in my hand. She'll miss me.

* * *

**Progress, right?  
**

**PS: Please keep Cara's baby in your thoughts and prayers. I'm still not over the shock. :'(  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**I have to thank my a fantastic trio of friends for helping me with this: m0t0b33, teamalltwilight ****and **Pyejammies! ;)  


**As always, I don't own anything Twilight related or anything else you might recognize in my story. I DO own the idea.**

**********We'll just call them Hot Mama and Jailbait. :) Check the pictures in my FB group: Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction (link on my profile)**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

It's the last week of school before Christmas break and I'm once again called in the principal's office.

I thought Edward had stopped acting like a brat. Apparently not.

Ever since when we returned from Kitty's, he talks about our holiday in Aspen every day. I still can't believe he wants to willingly spend time with me at the secluded cabin, but I'm not saying no.

I need the break.

We had a talk about his admission on having three girlfriends. That was one awkward conversation for both of us.

_We're in the kitchen, ready to have a deep conversation._

_I made Edward sit down, promising I'll be quick._

_He's at the table, staring at the tea cup I put in front of him while I sit on top of the counter with my own cup of tea. Cozy._

"_So what do you want to talk about?" he mumbles, not looking at me._

"_Well, I've been thinking of what you said while we visited Kitty. It's been a week since we returned and I'm really curious," I start. _

"_Yeah?" he prompts me, glancing my way._

_I uncross my legs then cross them the other way making sure my bathrobe is covering me enough. "You said you had three girlfriends. You never talked about it."_

"_God, I'm so not talking to you about this!" He stands and makes to leave._

"_Sit your ass back down!" I demand._

"_Make it quick and the less embarrassing the better."_

"_I'll try," I promise. "I just want to know if you talked to Carl about this." My leg starts bouncing nervously._

_I truly hope Carl gave him that talk. I'm not mentally prepared to have such a discussion with him._

"_Yes, Bella! Dad made sure to give me the talk when I was eleven and he caught me in the bathroom…you know…" His face is red. _

"_I see," I mumble, silently processing that my best friend, eleven year old Edward wasn't exactly a saint. "And with those girlfriends…"_

How do kids say this?

"_What about them?" Edward groans, taking his cup and drinking from it._

"_What base did you reach with them?"_

"_Bella, seriously!"_

"_Were you being safe?" I ask, feeling my own face catching fire._

"_Jesus!" he exclaims and stands again. "Yes, okay? Can we end this conversation and pretend it never happened?"_

"_But I want to make sure you're being safe. It's perfectly normal to have a girlfriend. Actually, if you have one, I'd like to meet her."_

And tell her to beware because I'm going to kill her if she hurts you_, I add to myself._

"_I don't. Can I go finish my homework?"_

"_Sure, honey." I throw him a smile which he doesn't return. Then he's gone, bounding up the stairs._

_I can hear him muttering about crazy housemates. That would be me._

I park in the school's lot and brace myself for whatever Mr. Volturi has to say.

I just take my phone with me, leaving the briefcase and purse in the car. As I cross the lot I realize everyone's staring at me.

Awesome.

I will my legs to move faster.

I never like coming here during school hours. I'm surrounded by horny teenage boys.

Jacob waves to me when I step inside the building.

"Haven't seen you in a few months!"

I roll my eyes. "Yeah well. I missed you," I joke.

"You know the way," he says before turning and shouting at someone.

On my way to Mr. Volturi's office, I see Edward in the hallway. He's with Emmett – talking.

The first thing I see is a fresh bruise on his cheek.

"Edward Cullen!" I yell, unable to keep my calm.

The hallway becomes so quiet you can hear the breaths and heartbeats of anticipation.

"Shit," Edward whispers. "Why did he call you?" He looks scared.

"What have you done now?" I shout, advancing to him. "It's the last week before break and you get in trouble? Seriously? What the heck should I do so you'll actually stay out of trouble?"

"Bella, look," he whispers, glancing around.

"No, _you_ look!" I snap, pressing my finger to his chest. "I'm beyond busy at work and when Mr. Volturi called to tell me something about you I thought I'd explode!"

"But I didn't…."

"Just wait until you get home!" I threaten him. Then I march to the principal's office. Everyone scurries out of my way.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" I hear Edward shouting from behind me, but I don't stop.

Once inside the office, Shelly tells me to go ahead because _Aaron_ is waiting.

"Mrs. Cullen!" Mr. Volturi beams at me, coming to shake and kiss my hand.

What the fuck?

"I have to say we are in a situation like never before." He grins. "For the first time since Edward started here, I called you to tell you good news."

"Sorry?" I ask in disbelief.

Shit.

_Oh, no._

I screamed at him in front of his whole school for nothing.

He must hate me.

"There was a conflict in the cafeteria. One of his fellow seniors was harassing a poor freshmen and he jumped to help her. Got a bruise in the process, but he did something very good. I had to call you."

"Oh no!" I cover my face.

"Aren't you proud of him?" he asks me shocked.

"I just bumped into him…and thought he got in another fight…and shouted at him," I explain.

"He'll forgive you, I bet. Actually, you can go and talk to him. School let out," he encourages me.

"Thank you," I whisper and leave his office in a daze.

Edward didn't get in a fight. He took some girl's side.

I embarrassed him.

As I leave the school, the lot is deserted.

He hasn't waited for me.

I speed home, ready to grovel. To my surprise, his car isn't there.

Knowing where I can find him, I turn the car around and head to Emmett's house.

I shouldn't have just snapped at Edward, but Jasper drove me crazy with the party we are holding this weekend, then I have to make a list with what we get with us to Aspen – if Edward still wants that now.

I park askew and rush to the door then knock until someone opens it.

Emmett.

"Mrs. Cullen…"

"Don't tell me he's not here. I can see his car," I tell him seriously. "Does he hate me?"

"I don't think he can ever hate you." He shows me his dimples before letting me inside.

Edward's on the couch, holding a bag of frozen peas to his face. I rush to him and kneel between his legs.

"I'm so sorry I screamed at you. Forgive me," I whisper, pushing his hand away from his face, catching his cheeks between my hands and kissing all over his face. "I thought you got in trouble again. I'm so proud of you for helping that girl."

He freezes under my attack, but I don't stop until I realize I'm a breath away from kissing his lips.

Whoa.

I lean back on my haunches, grasping his hands.

"Am I forgiven for embarrassing you?" I ask worried.

"It's okay," he mumbles. "You got called so many times because of bad stuff, you wouldn't think you were called because of something good." He shrugs.

"Does it hurt? Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"No, it doesn't really hurt. Em insisted on the peas."

Emmett!

I turn to see his friend in the living room's doorway watching us surprised but amused.

"Let's go home. We need to discuss what we're taking to Aspen. You still want to go, right?" I check.

"Of course!" Edward exclaims. He's already on his feet, throwing the frozen peas at Emmett.

After saying goodbye to his friend we leave. Around halfway home, Edward passes me probably bored by my slow speed, but the roads are icy.

All I can think is that I almost kissed him.

What truly scares me is that a big part of me wants that – to kiss Edward.

It's unquestionable that he's very good looking, but he's thirteen years younger than me and for intents and purposes, he's my step son.

* * *

**She's still confused, but she'll get over it soon. ;)  
**

**There will be a picture of how Bella was dressed at school in the group.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**I have to thank my a fantastic trio of friends for helping me with this: m0t0b33, teamalltwilight ****and **Pyejammies! ;)  


**As always, I don't own anything Twilight related or anything else you might recognize in my story. I DO own the idea.**

**********We'll just call them Hot Mama and Jailbait. :) Check the pictures in my FB group: Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction (link on my profile)**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

The Christmas party at the clinic is hellish.

Bella must really hate me because she's wearing this red dress that shows off her curves, but that's not the problem. The cleavage is so fucking generous…her boobs almost spill out.

Thank fuck for the long suit jacket.

I'm in constant pain the whole six hours we're at the party.

To make it worse, she keeps me by her side, introducing me to dudes I know, but she insists to have me close the whole night.

I wouldn't have protested if she was wearing something less…blue balls inducing.

When I finally escape her claws, I make a beeline to the balcony. I'm smoking, glad that no one's around to see it.

Until a hand pats my shoulder making me choke on the smoke I inhaled.

It's Jasper.

"Does Bella know you're smoking?"

"Sadly, yes. I'm trying to quit," I tell him.

"You should do it. For you own good." He winks.

I nod and stub the butt on the sole of my boot. "Nice party," I comment awkwardly.

"All Bella's doing."

I laugh. "She said you helped."

"Of course, she was busy making sure you'll have everything in Aspen. Drove me crazy with questions of what to take in case there's a blizzard and you get stuck there." Jasper chuckles.

"Is that a possibility?" I wonder, already imagining how we could do some survival One-Oh-One techniques.

"Everything is possible this time of year."

I grin. "It's getting chilly. I'll head inside."

"Yeah, you should. I was sent in search of you after all. Bella was looking for you."

"Awesome," I mutter and make my way to her.

It's not hard to miss her – she's the only one in red and in the middle of group of sharp dressed men. They're ogling her boobs.

_Mine_.

I stride there and put an arm around her.

"Missed me?" I whisper.

"There you are!" She gives me a huge smile. "You must remember Alistair. He helped your dad build this clinic."

I turn to look at the man to my left. I vaguely remember him, but I'm distracted by the roundness of Bella's boobs. I swear I can almost see her nipple.

We keep talking, mingling until people start leaving. Finally.

When we finally get home it's late after midnight. I'm tired and I need to sleep at least ten hours. I promised to drive us to Aspen.

Here I thought the nightmare ended once we stepped inside our house. I was wrong.

"Edward?" Bella calls from her room.

I'm already in my pajamas, ready to sleep.

"What?" I shout back.

"Get your ass here. I'm not going to shout to you like a caveperson!"

Groaning I shuffle to her room.

She's still wearing that dress.

"Yeah?"

"Can you unzip me? Please? I can't reach behind."

Fuck me.

If I don't bend her over the bed and fuck her stupid in the next five minutes then I'm going to raise a statue to my willpower.

I raise my trembling hands and slowly grasp her little zipper then tug down. The only sounds are the zipper's teeth opening and my loud breathing.

So much white skin.

Too much.

She's not wearing a bra.

I squeeze my eyes shut and continue to pull down the zipper until it stops. I finally reached the bottom.

"You can take it from there!" I blurt out and dash out of the room.

Once back in my room, I lie on the bed trying to calm the fuck down.

She's never asked me to help her with dresses.

Why the sudden change?

I remember how shaken and worried Bella's been after she screamed at me in front of the whole school the other day. Then she apologized to me at Em's house.

She was so close to kissing me… fuck.

I remember how shocked I was when I realized how close our lips were, but she took a step back.

Aspen's going to be interesting if anything else.

It feels like I just fell asleep when I hear thudding on the stairs but I decide to snooze until she'll come knocking.

I manage to fall back asleep and shoot up when something hits my window. Then again.

The fuck?

Rubbing my eyes to will the sleep away, I shuffle to the window and open it, getting a snowball in face.

Christ.

What the heck?

Are the kids down the street playing out at the crack of dawn?

Then I see Bella under my window in only her nightdress and a thin silky robe shivering.

At least she's wearing my boots.

Funny as hell.

"O-o-opp-ennn t-hhe d-d-oo-ooor!"

I rush to the front door and she zooms in past me, shivering violently.

"What the fuck are you doing out like that?" I demand.

"Taking bags to the car," she tells me, shivering again.

"Why's your car not in the garage?"

"Because that's where we parked last night, genius! Yours is occupying the whole garage. Again."

"Shit. Sorry," I apologize.

She snorts.

"Wait. We're taking your car?" I realize we're going to drive her fancy Snowflake there.

"Yes. A Camaro isn't suitable for snow, is it now? We'd get stuck somewhere and freeze our asses to death!"

I roll my eyes. "Whatever. Can I sleep one more hour?"

"No! We need to leave soon or we'd get stuck in traffic jams."

She's extra animated this morning and her ample arm gestures make her nightdress visible…along with her hard nipples.

I can't look away even if I have to.

"My eyes are up here, Edward!" Bella snaps making me turn red. "I want you dressed and ready to leave in fifteen minutes!"

"Aye!" I salute her then jog up the stairs.

When I return downstairs with my bags, half an hour later, Bella's dressed in something I saw her wear only a handful of times.

Gone is the sexy dress or skirt, the high heels. She's wearing jeans and a hoodie along with a pair of sneakers.

"Put them in my car. I'm going to take the snacks for the road then I'll lock up and join you."

I just nod dumbly.

I'm sure she can wear the ugliest clothes on earth and she'd still look beautiful.

"I'm driving, right?" I check right before stepping out of the house.

"If you promise to be responsible."

"Always." I beam at her and almost skip out of the house.

I'm ready to start our holiday break.

Her car is big but there are too many bags in the trunk and backseat.

Women…

Why does she need three bags of clothes is beyond me, but oh well.

* * *

**So you're getting updates every day until Christmas...so we reach their Christmas on time. ;)  
**

**Bella's dress in my group...  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**I have to thank my a fantastic trio of friends for helping me with this: m0t0b33, teamalltwilight ****and **Pyejammies! ;)  


**As always, I don't own anything Twilight related or anything else you might recognize in my story. I DO own the idea.**

**********We'll just call them Hot Mama and Jailbait. :) Check the pictures in my FB group: Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction (link on my profile)**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Allowing Edward to drive is a bad idea.

We agreed to make it a two days trip so not to exhaust the driver. Hypothetically we should have covered the distance between Seattle and Boise – our overnight stop, in nine hours, but we're parked in front of the hotel I booked a room in seven hours after our departure.

I made myself a travel bag, but Edward didn't want one.

That's why he's rummaging through his clothes in the hotel's parking lot, showing everyone passing by his red briefs and holey black socks.

I take pity on him and take his necessities out of his bag, shoving them in my small travel bag. He slings the strap of my bag over his shoulder as we make our way inside the hotel.

The lady behind the front desk greets us warmly, welcoming us to the hotel. I tell her about the reservation and push my ID card to her.

While she clicks away, Edward looks through one of their brochures.

I hope he doesn't mind I booked us one room.

"Mrs. Cullen, I'm afraid we have only one double room left, but it has a double bed," the girl's voice gets my attention.

"I booked a room with two beds," I tell her.

"Yes, there was a system error."

_I'll give you a system error! _

"Is that the only room you have left?"

"There's also a suite," she tells me.

To pay double for just one night?

We slept together at Kitty's…and it's been heaven and hell.

"Fine," I accept. "I take the double bed room." I glance at Edward to see him staring at me wide-eyed.

I pay for the room and grab his arm, leading him to the stairs. We're 105 – first floor.

"Are you sure about the double bed?" he asks urgently. "I mean…I dunno…it was weird at Grandma's."

"I'd rather not pay one hundred more so you have the couch. We can share a bed. You're a big boy." I stop in front of the door and run the keycard in the slot. "Suck it up," I add giggling as I press the door handle.

The room isn't big or small – it's great.

The bed is made to fit exactly two persons with no space between them.

Oh well.

I'm going to hell anyway.

I've been having so many dirty thoughts about Edward in the past month that sleeping in the same bed would be nothing compared to them.

I'm aware nothing will come out of my fantasies but a woman can dream…

"So what do we do now?" Edward asks, dropping the bag at the foot of the bed. "I'm kinda hungry."

"Then let's grab a bite."

Thankfully we don't have to search for food too far. The hotel is just serving dinner. We talk about what we should do once we get to Aspen.

"Well, I'll get in, start a fire and laze," he tells me smirking.

"And I'll start a hot chocolate because it's tradition right?" I grin.

"Who said anything about you in the house? Remember, I have the keys!"

"By all means! Stay in there alone. You won't make it for more than an hour alone."

"Maybe you're right." He takes a bite of his vegetables. "Still, I can't believe Dad left you the Cayman vacation house! I ended up with the Aspen house. How many times did I come with you to Aspen?" He's pouting which is extremely funny.

"Only a handful of times, but I guess he saw how much I loved the Cayman house," I whisper, thinking of the small cottage on the beach.

"I let you in the house in Aspen and you let me in the house in Cayman?" Edward asks, extending his hand to me.

I slap it away, rolling my eyes. "We're a family. Those houses are _ours_ now."

"I like that," Edward says quietly. "Ours." He beams at me, squeezing my hand.

Over dessert, I broach a subject I've been meaning to touch for some time now.

"So, Edward, have you thought of college?" I wonder.

"I'm not sure…"

"Well, you have good grades. You can get in any good college."

"Bella, I have no idea what I want. Actually, if you don't mind…I'd rather take a year off." He looks worried, biting his lip.

"Is that what you want? Really want?"

"I guess."

"Okay then. But you'll have to look for a job," I tell him seriously. "I'll support you materially, of course. But I'm sure you'd love to have your own money for stuff it must be weird to ask me that you need to buy."

He smirks a little and nods. "I'll see what I can do. Thanks. I thought you'd throat punch me if actually came to you and told you about taking a year off."

"No," I whisper sadly. "I wanted the very same thing but…considering my Dad was a cop and we had strict rules…yeah." I shrug. "I don't really regret it. College brought me to Seattle – alone, away from home. I could do whatever I wanted." I laugh.

"Oh yeah, because I can totally imagine you doing crazy shit!" Edward barks a laugh. "I bet you were the studious type, not losing a night or—"

I shake my head, giggling madly. "You're wrong. Though I was studying and keeping good grades, I always went out – frat parties, clubs, movies. You name it, I was there." I smirk at his shocked face. I trace the rim of the glass wondering if it is a good idea to voice my thoughts. "If I wasn't so…open to stuff, I bet I wouldn't have…" I clear my throat. "Let's just say I'd have sued you father for not giving me a decent interview. It was rather unconventional."

Jesus, I feel my blush spreading to my chest.

"I don't think I want to know," Edward mumbles.

"You don't," I confirm. "Let's go back to our room. We can watch some TV then sleep. We have a long way ahead. And I'm driving."

"Aw, man!" he moans, getting up. "But you promised."

"Edward, I thought you'd kill us a few times. So I'm driving."

"Fine, fine."

On the way to our room, he pulls his phone and starts playing with it. I swear I have no idea what he's doing with it half of the time.

True, I play on mine as well, but I mostly use it to call people.

"Say," Edward speaks as we step in the room.

"Huh?" I turn to him.

"What's a good present for a girl you like? I mean from a boy…you know what I'm saying."

"Aw, you don't have to! But I'm kinda surprised you didn't already buy something."

"Not for you!" he hisses.

"Oh." I realize he wants to buy something for a girl.

Of course.

"Not like that either. Actually, it's Em." He shows me his phone. "He's clueless."

"Oh," I gasp. "Uh, well…I don't know. I bet you know his girlfriend better than me."

"I don't. Seen her only once or twice," he tells me. "She's not in high school."

"Oh." I really need an award for saying that exclamation three times in a row. "So Emmett's into older women?" I laugh.

"Is there something wrong in that?" Edward asks promptly, almost defensively.

"Definitely not." I grin. "I used to date a senior when I was in my second year of college. Well, we didn't last more than a week, but yeah…it was nice. Kids your age…" I trail off not ready to admit that we hadn't left my dorm that week. We had a marathon of sorts. Amazing. Boy, did that kid had stamina!

"Oookay. Back to Emmett. What do I tell him?"

We end up discussing good presents for a girl in her early twenties. I end up grabbing Edward's phone and calling Emmett when Edward doesn't know how to write some things in a message.

"Dude! Finally! I was sure you were busy doing Hot Mama." I check the phone's screen – Emmett.

After a curious glance toward Edward, I clear my throat. "Hi, Emmett. Hot Mama speaking," I say as seriously as I can.

Edward's eyes are so wide I fear they might fall off. And he's red as a lobster, looking away.

"Holy shit! Mrs. Cullen! I'm so sorry," Emmett mumbles. "I swear to you that…"

"I called to give you a few suggestions about the present," I cut him off. "Still interested?"

"Yeah. Really, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, kiddo." I start rattling off ideas for presents, but my brain is mulling on what just happened.

When I finally catch Edward's eye, he cringes then disappears in the bathroom.

"Emmett…" I say quietly once we cover the present subject.

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen?"

Funny. He calls me that when he's in trouble.

"What you said earlier…that's an idea you came up with…or Edward?"

"Uh…I really can't…it's…"

"It was Edward's idea," I state, feeling my heart beating wildly against my ribcage.

"You didn't hear it from me. He's gonna kill me!" Emmett exclaims panicked.

"I thought so. Well, then I'll leave you to your shopping. Send your mom our traditional holiday greetings!"

"I will. Goodbye, Mrs. Cullen."

"I hope I'll be Bella again by the time we return from the holiday. Mrs. Cullen makes me think of Kitty." I shudder and hear a chuckle from behind me. "Bye Emmett."

"He called you Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asks amused.

"Yes, but before he called me that…" I narrow my eyes at him as I advance to where he's leaning against the wall. "Thinking he was talking to you…he referred to me as Hot Mama. Any idea why?"

"Nope." He gulps visibly.

"And it was your idea to call me that," I add, stopping in front of him. We're toe to toe, nose to nose – almost…most likely forehead to chin but whatever.

"Bella, fuck." He looks scared.

"Is that what you think?"

Maybe, just maybe I'm not the only one with crazy feelings.

"Bella, no. Don't do this," he begs.

"So you don't think of me as more than a mother figure?" I wonder, really curious.

His green eyes flash with some unknown emotion.

"You were never a mom to me! You were always my best friend."

"Girl best friend," I whisper, leaning closer. I can smell his aftershave.

"No, Bella…" He's pressed against the wall, his hands balled at his sides. "Don't come closer. We'll both regret it."

I cup his cheek, close my eyes and take a deep breath.

I can do this.

I have a feeling he wants this just as much.

When I open my eyes I see his green one staring into mine – there's definitely lust in them.

"I've seen you grow up over the years, and if you asked me a year ago what I thought of you, I'd have told you that you were the little brother I always wanted." I rub my thumb to his stubbly cheek. "Lately…something changed."

His eyes search mine, frequently landing on my lips.

"It's forbidden and it makes me want this more," I breathe out closing the gap between us, bringing his head closer. "You want it too?" I murmur against his lips.

We're so close.

"For far too long," he groans, pressing his lips against mine.

Suddenly it's my back against the wall as he kisses me roughly. All the pent up frustration is pouring out in this kiss.

My fingers grip the hair at the back of his neck as one of his hands raises my leg, pressing his body into mine. I can feel all of him – warm, long, pulsing flesh against my stomach.

I want so many things but I'm not ready to go to any next level until we talk about this craziness.

So I push him away gently. "We need to talk."

* * *

**Call me cockblocker extraordinary but they need to talk first. :)  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**I have to thank my a fantastic trio of friends for helping me with this: m0t0b33, teamalltwilight ****and **Pyejammies! ;)  


**As always, I don't own anything Twilight related or anything else you might recognize in my story. I DO own the idea.**

**********We'll just call them Hot Mama and Jailbait. :) Check the pictures in my FB group: Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction (link on my profile)**

**********So I got a lot more reviews to the last chapter than before! I guess cockblocking makes you wordy. Some of you agree with the talking, some want hanky-panky. Well, this chapter as a little of both.  
**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Holy fucking shit.

I'm kissing Bella.

Christ.

It's better than I ever imagined.

She's soft, warm, and pliable under my hands.

If she allowed me, I'd take her right here against this wall.

Then Bella's pushing against my shoulder saying she wants to talk.

I whimper, not even ashamed at how pathetic I am, but fuck. I've been waiting to kiss her and feel her so close for such a long time...

Bella takes my hand and leads me to the bed where we sit on the edge.

Now that I tasted her, I can't keep myself away so I wrap my arms around her, burrowing my face in her neck.

Fuck, she smells divine.

"Honey, look at me," she whispers, cupping my chin and turning my head to her. There are conflicted emotions in her beautiful eyes. "For how long?"

I gulp and look away.

I feel so small and stupid. She's using that mothering tone that drives me up the wall.

"Edward, we need to be honest before we do anything else. I want to talk like two mature people. Can we do that?"

"Okay," I whisper. My voice is hoarse and I have no idea why.

"How long?" she repeats.

"Since it was obvious you could never be mine," I mumble.

"You mean...since Carl was alive?" she asks shocked.

I nod, afraid to meet her eyes. She probably thinks I'm a sick pervert, wanting to steal my Dad's wife.

Fuck.

She's still his wife.

"Edward, breathe. You're panicking. Come on, breathe for me." She's rubbing my back, keeping me close to her chest.

I try to breathe at the same time with her heartbeats, but it's beating too fast in my ear.

Eventually, I relax, but don't move from her embrace.

"Do you really..." I gulp, unsure how to ask her. "Like me?" I blurt out, squeezing my eyes.

Bella chuckles quietly, stroking my hair. "I had no idea why I suddenly became aware of you. I thought it was the instinct of taking care my husband's kid, of trying to have a good relationship with my best friend who had become distant since he hit his teenage years. I don't know. Then we went to Kitty's." She laughs again.

"Ungh!" I moan. "You realized, didn't you?" I ask fearfully, pulling back to look at her. "You saw...what you did to me."

She shakes her head amused.

She missed the wood?

How is that possible?

"I know it's normal for young boys to wake aroused," she whispers. "What wasn't normal in that situation was that I felt all kinds of forbidden things. The first morning I woke up with you spooning me, your thumb on my bare stomach and well, your friend pressing in my back," Bella says quietly.

I cringe. "I'm sure you freaked. I'm so sorry."

"Actually, my body reacted contrary to what my brain was telling me. That was probably the first time I started to realize I might like you more than a friend or little brother. And over the weeks, yeah..."

"And now... Is this weird?" I wonder, taking her hands in mine. "You can't back away after that kiss."

"Oh, definitely not backing away. I'd like to take it slowly because I still can't wrap my mind around what is going on. I want this, don't get me wrong." She squeezes my hands. "But Edward, for all intents and purposes you're still my late husband's son." She laughs through her nose. "And to think Carl begged me for half a year to go all the way with you."

"WHAT?" I yell, choking on my spit.

"Sorry, worded that wrongly," she apologizes, giggling. "Your dad wanted me to adopt you."

I'm frozen.

I can't think.

I can't speak.

I can't move.

"Thank God you didn't!" I exclaim once I recover from the shock.

"Yeah." Bella cups my cheek and leans closer. "This is going to cause us so many troubles, but I'd face them all. I care too much for you not to give us a shot."

I grin big. My heart swells and almost beats out of my chest.

I lean closer, tilting my head just so I can reach her lips better, but Bella doesn't let me kiss her again.

"We're not done talking."

"What else is there to talk about?" I moan.

"I don't want people to know about this. Not yet, at least."

I nod because I'm not ready for what the others have to say. "We have to make the most of this short break," I tell her seriously.

"We will," she assures me. "There's something else. If this works and we survive over the years...I hope you will understand that sometimes I won't agree with you on going out or doing what you think is fun. I'm past that age."

"We will make it work over the years. I can't see myself with anyone else," I tell her confidently.

"Don't be silly, I know that you will get tired of this."

"I won't, Bella! You're all I can think of ever since I was fourteen, okay? Why do you think I stopped coming with you and Dad to Cayman or Aspen or any other place he decided to go for a break? It was enough I had you so close yet so out of reach. Damn, Bella. You have no idea how hard it was for me to see you in just Dad's shirt and panties cooking breakfast or something. Fuck." I comb a hand through my hair, remembering the constant state of arousal.

"Oh." She gasps, her brown eyes so wide.

"Yeah," I mumble. "Fuck, at some point I started getting jealous of Dad...which wasn't cool at all."

"Oh, God. This is such a fucked up situation..."

"Tell me about it." I chuckle, catching her eye. "Can I kiss you? Please?" I beg, dragging her closer to me by her waist.

"If you must," she teases me, pressing her lips to mine.

Unbelievable.

It's better than before.

I can kiss her for hours and not get tired of this amazing feeling. I don't dare deepen the kiss in fear she'll push me away again. I'm content with just this close mouthed kiss.

Somehow, we lie down on the bed and Bella's on top of me. Her hands are in my hair. My hands are on her round ass. Then I feel her wet tongue licking my bottom lip and my eyes open to find her staring at me.

One of the most erotic things I've ever seen.

I eagerly open my mouth, sucking on her tongue. She moans loudly, bucking her hips into me.

"Edward!" Bella gasps, angling her head the other side before attacking my mouth.

Fuck.

We're frantic and if she really wants to take this slowly we need to stop. Now.

I never felt such intense things for anyone else. And I never thought that when — if — I'd ever have a chance with Bella, we'd be so out of control.

It's carnal. The basic instinct of...fucking.

"I don't think... I can... I don't have enough strength to be good," I whisper brokenly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she apologizes quietly, rolling on her back next to me. "I got carried away."

I turn on my side and watch her chest rising and falling, her eyes on my face as I take her in. I raise a shaky hand and cup her cheek then lean over and kiss her again. Slowly, softly — this is the opposite of the wild kiss we just shared.

She makes me feel things I don't understand, but I'm ready to learn about them. With her.

Once we separate, we lie on our side, looking at each other until we fall asleep. I feel her moving away at some point during the night but I'm too tired to open my eyes and see what she's doing — probably getting out of her jeans.

I'm having a nice dream of us in Aspen in front of the fireplace, naked on the soft carpet, sated...when something hits my chest. It feels like my stomach has been punctured.

"Ow," I moan, still not ready to wake. I make to turn around, away from whatever hit me but I find it impossible to move.

Bella's askew on top of me, looking at me sheepishly, biting her lip.

"Totally your fault," she whispers. "I tripped over your boots."

"And dug a hole in my stomach," I mutter when she finally gets up.

"Sorry, really. Did I hurt you?"

"I'll survive." I wave my hand. "Why are you awake?"

"It's eight thirty. We should leave if we want to make it there before nightfall."

I yawn and stretch, not ready to get out of the warm bed.

"Come on, we can still catch some breakfast," she urges me. "How can you sleep so much?"

"The question is how can you function on less than eight hours of sleep?" I mumble, yawning again.

"I can function on less than six if needed, too." She beams at me and grabs my leg.

"Oh, God, Bella! I didn't miss your brutal nature in the morning. Let me snooze."

"You can sleep in the car," she promises, coming to the head of the bed, sitting next to me. "Come on, Edward, wake up." She strokes a finger over my cheek. "Don't you want to get to Aspen quicker and start our break?"

"When you put it that way..."

I finally drag my ass out of the bed and to the small bathroom. After my shower I realize I need my toothbrush.

"Hey, did we grab my toothbrush from the car?" I ask, going into the room.

My eyes widen when I realize Bella didn't expect me to finish so quickly because she's wearing just jeans and a black lacy bra, looking through her bag for a shirt.

She doesn't seem fazed of what I'm seeing...for the first time. The times I saw her in her bathing suit don't count.

"Here." She offers me my blue toothbrush. "Take it, Edward. I'm freezing."

I snatch it from her hand before sprinting back to the bathroom.

Sweet Jesus.

She expects me to take it slowly when she stays half naked around me?

And...I think I need another shower.

"You better hurry up if you still want breakfast!" Bella shouts from the other side of the door.

Bossy Bella doesn't help my current state of arousal.

"I'll be quick!" I shout back.

As I put toothpaste on my brush I wonder if I could multitask — one hand brushing my teeth, one hand rubbing my dick.

Nah.

I'll suffer.

Knowing Bella and her horrid timing she could burst in the bathroom demanding me to hurry the fuck up and see what she does to me.

No.

I have to wait.

A few more hours now.

* * *

**Soon, they'll be alone in Aspen. ;)  
**

**PS: For those wondering...Edward had three girlfriends before Bella...OF COURSE he had sex. But don't worry, it will be special with her.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**I have to thank my a fantastic trio of friends for helping me with this: m0t0b33, teamalltwilight ****and **Pyejammies! ;)  


**As always, I don't own anything Twilight related or anything else you might recognize in my story. I DO own the idea.**

**********We'll just call them Hot Mama and Jailbait. :) Check the pictures in my FB group: Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction (link on my profile)**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

One hour into our drive, Edward starts becoming more alert – maybe the coffee is having an effect or it's just close to the hour he usually wakes up.

"I'm bored," he tells me, slouching in the seat.

"Should we play that plate numbers game or maybe name the car or something else to keep the kid entertained?" I tease him.

"How about we play Twenty Questions?" Edward suggests.

"Sounds good. You start?" I ask, tapping my fingers to the steering wheel as a nice song comes on the radio.

When he doesn't say anything, I glance at him. He's staring at my hands.

"Are you going to take that off?"

"Is that your question?"

"I think we both lost a question." Edward laughs. "But seriously, outside the game. Are you going to take off the wedding band?"

"Maybe. I never thought I would have to," I admit. "My turn."

"That wasn't part of the game!" he protests.

"Sorry, but you asked something. My turn, I insist." I see him shrugging so I decide to ask my question. "How far have you gone with your girlfriends?"

"Whoa! That shouldn't be the first question," he groans, looking out the window.

"You want me to take my ring off. I guess it's the least I should know," I say quietly.

"I slept just with two of them okay? No more questions about that."

"Aw, but I'm curious."

"If you want such questions, just say so," he mutters. "Who was your first?"

I laugh. I like him jealous and possessive. "You don't know him," I answer.

"Bellaaa."

"You didn't give me names, why should I? My question is…" I squint ahead, thinking of something good. Since we're making this game very personal… "How did you tell Emmett you liked me?" I'm really curious about this one.

"Uh... He asked me why I stopped paying attention to the girls in school…" Edward shrugs. "And I kinda blurted out that they don't compare to you. Actually, I used that nickname… I won't say it again, sorry."

"Hot Mama?" I check and he nods once. "I like it," I admit.

"Really?" He's smiling and if I wasn't driving, I'd pull him close and kiss him. "First thing you bought with your first pocket money? If you remember."

"That's easy." I beam at him. "A Backstreet Boys tape. Absolutely loved them. Still love them."

"A…what?" He frowns.

I want to slap my face. "A tape… you know? Surely you saw them too."

"Sorry…nope."

I start explaining what a tape is and how the pencil used to be my best friend when the band caught in the stereo. Such nice memories, though I was ready to kill someone at the time it happened.

By the time I'm done with my explanation, Edward's laughing hysterically. "Yeah, saw one or two of Dad's," he says. "They're ancient!"

I gasp and turn to glare at him. "Shut up, Jailbait!"

His green eyes grow twice in size before he bends over, laughing harder. "Says the Cougar."

"I think I prefer Hot Mama," I mumble to myself but apparently loud enough because Edward's choking up.

I roll the windows down to help him calm down.

Once he regains his senses, I pounce. "The first thing you bought with _your_ pocket money?"

"I don't remember, but I can tell you the most embarrassing thing I asked Dad to give me money to buy."

"Condoms?" I ask amused.

"How did you know?"

"It was obvious, but sadly, I know the back story." I shake my head. "He was purple from laughing."

"Yeah, Old Man had a good laugh at me wanting to buy condoms. To tell you the truth, he didn't even give me money. He offered me a foil and told me to use it wisely."

"I know. I didn't find it very funny because I remembered how it was to be young and have such needs and…still live with the parents," I confess. "Don't you remember that I gave you fifty bucks the next day?"

"Yep." He nods. "You told me to use it for rainy days."

"I had no idea how to tell you to go buy condoms. It would have been weird," I say laughing. "You'd have probably taken it the wrong way."

"Maybe. I did buy condoms with it though."

"Speaking of them…" I whisper. "Remind me to stop at the supermarket in Aspen before we head to the cabin."

"Seriously?" he shouts. "You really want?"

I glance at him and smile. "Yeah." I take his hand and bring it to my lips. "I want you."

"Jesus. Don't say such things; I'll make you pull over."

I laugh, letting go of his hand. "Have some patience."

"I've had patience for three years now. I'm a teenager after all," he defends himself. "Ever had a wild fantasy?"

I snort. We are back to the questions. "Yes, it's been fulfilled. I have to think of something else," I answer, not ready to tell him more.

It would be weird to tell him about my sex life with his father.

Edward groans. "I never said dirty fantasy."

"Oh." I feel my blush spreading to my neck. "Well, a wild fantasy?" I probe.

"Yeah. I'll tell you mine if it helps. I'd like to skydive."

"Not while I'm alive," I say seriously. "You'll probably give me a heart attack."

"Gottcha cancel the skydiving appointment," he jokes. "So?"

"I don't really have any wild fantasy…" I admit.

"Unless it's dirty," he says amused.

"Oh, shush you!" I chide him. "I know! I want to ski!"

"You want to ski?" he asks in disbelief.

"Yes. I'm afraid I'll break my legs, but yeah…I'd like to try that."

"You never went skiing with Dad?" Edward asks shocked.

"Honey, your dad wasn't at that age when you try out dangerous sports. When we came to Aspen, we spent our time in the cabin or in the city."

"I'll take you skiing," he says determined. "And hiking."

I smile, nodding.

I'd love to experience these new things with him.

For the rest of the way Edward makes plans of what we should do.

I'm thinking of the moment we'll step in the cabin. I can't wait to see how we'd react once we realize we're alone and we don't have to hide or wait or…anything.

_Mental note: we must stop at the supermarket and buy a dozen boxes of condoms._

I'd hate to make one of us come back into town for them. The cabin is pretty secluded – like five miles away from the road.

We established that I hate the term Cougar so Edward keeps referring to me as Hot Mama. I tease him by calling him Jailbait – he is.

When I pass the Aspen sign, Edward pockets his phone – he's been talking with Emmett for the past two hours. Back and forth. I swear they're worse than girls.

"Oh, I just realized!" he exclaims making me jump in my seat.

"What, Jailbait?"

"Stop that, will you?"

"Nope. What is it?"

"Can we buy a tree?"

"Hmm. Good idea. We'll see what we can find. If not…you'll have to do with the ones surrounding the house."

"You suck," he mumbles. "Christmas without a tree…awful."

"I was joking!" I exclaim. _God, he's such a kid._

"Awesome! Let's finish our shopping then start our week." He winks, bouncing in his seat as I park in front of a supermarket.

He's with the cart as I carry canned products, fruits and pre-cooked food in it. He puts every kind of sweets he can find in the cart. I also buy a few Christmassy decorations for the house and tree. I already brought some from home but if Edward wants an actual tree we need more.

It's Christmas Eve and thankfully the place is rather empty so we can shop in peace.

At the cash register, I ask where we can find trees and the boy tells me that right outside the store is someone selling them. Great.

My eyes widen with every product he scans.

How many things did Edward get while I was busy looking for stuff we'll actually need?

Oh, he bought three boxes of condoms.

I want to tell him we might need more but I can't find my voice.

The boy ringing our products looks suspiciously at my left hand when he passes the condoms over the scanner. He probably thinks I'm having an affair.

Ah. I wish this wouldn't be so complicated.

As I look through my wallet for the credit card, Edward wraps his arm around my shoulders, kissing the top of my head.

Wonderful. Give him ideas.

Edward takes our bags as we go to buy the tree. We find a small one, perfect for what we need.

"Ready?" I whisper as we're back in my car.

"More than ready," he says eagerly, leaning to kiss my cheek.

I drive the last five miles that separate us from the dream vacation with a smile on my face and with wet panties since Edward decides to cover my neck in kisses.

* * *

**We so close...right? More tomorrow.  
**

**Now I'm going to prepare the dough for Gingerbread men. Love them. nom nom nom  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**I have to thank my a fantastic trio of friends for helping me with this: m0t0b33, teamalltwilight ****and **Pyejammies! ;)  


**As always, I don't own anything Twilight related or anything else you might recognize in my story. I DO own the idea.**

**********We'll just call them Hot Mama and Jailbait. :) Check the pictures in my FB group: Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction (link on my profile)**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Bella parks in front of the wooden cabin. In the headlights, we can see the shadow of some wild animal right in front of the cabin.

"Oh no!" she shouts. "It looks like a wolf."

"Why don't you honk? Maybe it'll go away?" I wonder, trying not to let it show I'm scared.

She listens to me, but the animal just moves a few inches away.

It looks so big and scary in the shadow of the cabin's door. We can't see much since it's right in front of the car…

"What do we do?" Bella whispers.

"I'll take care of it," I say as courageously as I can.

"Be careful!"

I give her a small smile, take my seatbelt off and tentatively step out of the car.

Oh, fuck.

I'm going to piss my pants if that's a real wolf.

I step slowly to the front of the car and peek at the wild animal.

When I see that the ferocious beast is a rather large hare, not a wolf or some other wild animal, I start laughing so hard I can't breathe. I wave to Bella to come out.

She scares the hare which scurries away.

"You were scared of a bunny!" I wheeze.

"Like you weren't!" she bites back, throwing a snowball at me.

I gasp and tackle her to the ground. We start rolling in the snow until I end up on top of her. She looks even more beautiful under the headlights.

I kiss her slowly before she pushes me away saying we should head inside.

I agree. Our clothes are wet.

A few trips later, everything from the car is transferred to the house. We're changed into clean, dry clothes while the wet ones are in the bathroom.

I'm trying to figure out how to make the fireplace work while Bella prepares some hot chocolate.

Why did Dad have to buy this fancy shit? I have no idea how to turn it on and it's freezing.

I find a plug next to fireplace and realize how stupid I am. When I press it into the wall plug there's an odd noise and all the lights in the house go off.

"Ooops!" I yell. "My fault!"

"No shit?" Bella shouts from the kitchen. "What did you do?"

"Plugged in the fireplace...I think."

"Oh, it works just with logs. It consumed too much energy and we decided it was safer to use it the usual way," she tells me, approaching. "Let me go turn the lights back on, just take that out of the plug."

"Okay," I mumble.

I had no idea.

Maybe I should have asked.

_Wait!_ She said logs.

"Where do we find logs?" I shout after her.

"Behind the house," Bella answers just as light floods the house once again.

I sigh and go to find some damn logs because I don't want to freeze my ass on a vacation. I step out in the biting cold and go around the cabin in search of the wood.

There are only a few logs and I grab them making a mental note to ask Bella where they got them from. We need more.

Once back in the house, I throw three logs in the fireplace then stop.

How the fuck do I start the fire?

"Bella, what do you start the fire with?" I holler at her.

"Did you just ask me how to start a fire? You're the chain smoker!"

I huff, not ready to admit defeat as I pat my pockets for the lighter.

Soon we have a roaring fire.

Kudos to me.

"Was it so hard?" she asks, amused, coming into the living room with two steaming mugs of hot cocoa.

Yummy.

"Extremely. Listen, we need more logs. Where did Dad buy them from?"

Bella gives me an amused look. "Honey, Carl used to chop them."

"What? Do I have to…chop them? Can't we go in town and buy some?"

"Uh, no."

Fuck.

"Now, come here and drink this while it's warm," she tells me softly, patting the spot next to her on the couch.

I shuffle there and plop next to her, slinging my arm around her shoulders. She snuggles into me, offering me the mug.

"Do you really want this?" I ask curiously.

I'm still shocked she feels the same.

"Yes, I told you. It's a complicated situation, but we'll make it work. Right?"

"We will make it work," I say confidently. "I want everything with you."

She smiles, tilting her head to kiss me. "I guess slow is out of question."

"Really? Because there's nothing more I want than to take you to the bedroom," I say eagerly.

"Easy there, Jailbait. Let's drink this, talk some more then take it from there."

"Talk? What else can we talk about?" I groan.

"About what we're going to do here for a week?" she suggests, kissing my jaw.

_Fuck. _

_Then fuck some more._

"Besides _that_."

"I didn't say anything!" I laugh.

"But you thought it."

"Maybe," I tease her and steal another kiss. "I'll take you skiing as I promised."

"There's that, yes. And we left a few things behind the last time we came here," she tells me.

I drown the rest of my drink, putting the mug on the coffee table. "I think we should go upstairs."

Bella laughs and takes another sip of her hot chocolate. When the mug moves away from her face, I can see brown whiskers above her top lip.

"Don't move," I whisper as I lean closer and lick the chocolate, staring into her eyes the whole time.

Fuck.

She moans and crashes her lips to mine.

It's obvious we have to take this upstairs.

"Bed?" I insist, kissing her neck. "Please."

"Okay, let's go, but take your mind off that. I'm tired," Bella informs me.

Well there goes my plan.

"Is second base allowed?" I beg. I really need to see her, feel her, taste her.

"Second base? You have to be explicit with me, Edward. I'm not into sports."

"Clothes off, but no sex," I say promptly making her laugh.

"We'll see."

Hand in hand we take the stairs. Too many fucking stairs in this house.

On the top floor we stop in front of the master bedroom.

I can't go in there and see her naked or sleep with her.

"Guest bedroom?" Bella cocks her head to the side, tugging me to the left.

"Yeah." I scratch the back of my neck. "It's odd."

"Tell me about it," she jokes. "I plan to sleep with my late husband's son. Mind-fuck."

I burst in laughter and crush her to my chest. "Let's not think beyond this." I press my forehead to hers. "Our bubble. Nothing else matters."

"Quoting from my favorite songs gets you in my panties faster."

I grin, trying to remember what bands she likes. I'm going to quote all of them only to have a piece of her.

Bella wraps her arms around my waist, rising on her tiptoes to kiss me. "Our bubble. I like that idea."

I smile against her lips, slowly inching my fingers under her sweater. Soft skin everywhere.

"Can I take this off?" I ask between pecks. She nods. It's all I need.

I grab the hem of her sweater and rolling up over her stomach, her tits, then finally over her head. I leave her hands tangled in the sweater, getting sidetracked by what I'm seeing.

All her clothes were wet, but she didn't bother to put on a bra.

She's trying to kill me.

Bella has amazing tits. I'm almost afraid to touch them – so fucking perfect. They're a handful, firm, round, soft, with hard nips.

She takes my right hand and guides it to one boob. "Touch me. I won't bite. For _now_."

I exhale shakily and my hand finally connects with the warm flesh. "Bella," I breathe. "Fuck. So perfect!" I cup her with both my hands. I start kneading her boobs, thumbing her nipples, tugging at them before my lips join my fingers.

I can't have enough of her.

She strokes my hair as I lick and nip at her boobs. I could live here for the rest of my life.

I feel her tugging my shirt up and separate from her chest unwillingly. Once my shirt is thrown away, we're frantically kissing. It's like the first kiss all over again.

At the same time, our hands reach for the other's pants. It would have been funny if we weren't in such a hurry to get undressed and feel the other bare against each other.

I take Bella to the bed the second we're down to our underwear. I fall on top of her, still kissing her. She moans loudly as I dig my erection into her hip. I don't have control over my body when it's about her.

"Would you let me make you feel good?" she whispers, nipping at my bottom lip.

"I'm not sure…it's going to end so embarrassingly fast," I mutter.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Her nails are lightly scratching my ribs going down, down to the elastic band of my boxers.

"Yes," I whimper.

"Good choice." She beams at me and cups me through the boxers.

I'm so pathetic. I can't do anything else while she has her hands on me.

I really want to touch her too but she put me under her spell.

"Am I doing all the hard work?" Bella pouts at me. "Don't I get a reward?"

"Course you do," I blurt out, pressing my lips to her nipple and sucking.

Can't. Get. Enough.

Too fucking sweet tasting.

I slip a hand between us and touch her over the panties. Fuck. So hot and wet.

"Take them off," Bella urges me, squirming under me.

I sit up on my knees and peel her panties off, then take my boxers off too.

I see her for the first time in all her glory. I don't think I've ever seen anything more beautiful than her.

I used to think that some hair down there was ugly and gut retching, but on Bella it looks perfect. Suddenly very conscious that she can see me, I part her legs and dive between them, kissing every inch of her skin I find in my way. Her pussy smells of arousal and is glistening with juices.

Chancing a look at her face, I press my lips to her pussy.

Fuck.

I'm in heaven.

She moans loudly and curses, writhing under me.

I lick her, suck her clit and fuck her with my tongue. I'll never get enough of this woman.

"Edward!" Bella gasps, gripping my hair. "Right there! Yesss! Don't stop, no, no, no."

"Nevah," I answer into her pussy, sucking at her clit and pressing a finger inside her.

Holy fucking shit!

So freaking hot and tight and all mine!

I'm one lucky bastard.

"Yesss!" she shouts again, raising her hips and grinding against my face. "More. Faster."

One of her legs slips from my back where she's anchored them and bumps into my erection. That's all it needs to explode.

I never thought that I was a foot man…but then again no one has done that.

I'm a Bella man. Through and through.

A few more sucks and licks later, she fills my mouth, then slumps against the pillows.

"Damn, kid. I think you killed me."

"Don't call me that!" I hiss. "I'm nice to you and call you Hot Mama and give you the best pussy licking you ever had and you call me kid." I huff, pretending to be upset.

"Jailbait," she says affectionately, opening her arms.

I snuggle there immediately, kissing her lips. I tug the blanket over us before we just lie there.

The air reeks of sex and I inhale greedily.

I can't wait until we actually do it. I wish she wasn't tired, but she's half asleep as it is.

Kissing her again and earning a small smile from Bella, I press my head to her chest and close my eyes.

* * *

**Prolonging the inevitable makes it more desirable, right?**

**Don't forget to check the pictures on my FB group.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**I have to thank my a fantastic trio of friends for helping me with this: m0t0b33, teamalltwilight ****and **Pyejammies! ;)  


**As always, I don't own anything Twilight related or anything else you might recognize in my story. I DO own the idea.**

**********We'll just call them Hot Mama and Jailbait. :) Check the pictures in my FB group: Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction (link on my profile)**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

As I come around, I become aware of muscles that haven't hurt in such a long time. With a smile I remember the delicious feelings Edward brought in me last night.

"Mhmm." I stretch and turn over, but the bed is suspiciously empty. And cold. "Edward?" I call out, unsure where he could be.

_Interesting_. He's awake before me.

"EDWARD?" I yell again, not feeling like getting out of the bed.

"Coming! Hold on!" he shouts from downstairs.

I grin and relax back on the bed.

I won't dwell on what we're doing. It's what we want — it's natural.

There's clinking and Edward's heavy footsteps. I wonder what he's up to, and then he appears in the room's doorway with two plates with food and a glass of juice on each plate.

"Couldn't find a tray." He shrugs and approaches the bed, placing the plates carefully next to me before taking my face in his hands and kissing me.

"Hmmm. I could get used to this," I whisper, kissing him back.

The gesture means so much. It shows that he's not just a teenager — more mature than most his age.

"Did you sleep at all?" I ask worried when I see the dark circles under his eyes.

He chuckles, shaking his head. "Not really. We need to change rooms. There's a tree right outside the window and it was windy last night...I couldn't sleep," he explains.

"Silly boy. What did you do? Didn't you go to another room to sleep?"

"I couldn't sleep! Until I realized it was branch...I thought it was some burglar or wild animal or shit. Sleep was long gone so...I put up the tree, decorated it and the house...made breakfast. I did snooze a little on the couch, though."

"Quite the night owl," I tease him, kissing his nose. "Let's eat this. Is it safe?"

"How you wound me!" he gasps.

Edward snuggles into my side, throwing me a huge smile before raising a piece of bacon to my lips. I accept it and chew slowly.

It's good.

Beyond expectations.

"You're quite the cook, honey."

He beams at me and winks before biting on his toast. "Told you I could cook."

"Well if you think you're so good then why don't you take over the cooking? I'd love to have that job out of my way."

"I...no...Bella...it's a rare occasion..."

I laugh, ruffling his hair. "I love this. Thanks."

"Oh!" Edward exclaims as I'm stacking our empty plates to take them to the kitchen, but later. "We're out of logs. Do I really have to chop them?"

"Yes. Do you want me to do it?" I ask. I remember helping Carl with chopping wood.

"Nah. It's a man's job."

_Bite your tongue_, I think amused.

"I'll go do that. You can look at how I decorated round here." He winks and jumps out of the bed, going to dress warmly for outside.

When I finally drag myself out of the bedroom, I look around surprised.

He put garlands on the banister and there are a few balls as well. In the living room, the small tree we bought is near the fireplace overly dressed in golden and red ornaments. He even painted the windows with artificial snow.

In the kitchen I find a mess and all the happy thoughts leave my head.

There are three pans in the sink, bread crumbs everywhere, two teabags on the counter and the kettle set on the side.

It looks like a warzone.

_Mental note: Never allow Edward in the kitchen._

Deciding to put off cleaning as much as possible, I shrug in my winter coat and boots then go to see if he's doing okay with the chopping.

I find Edward levering with his leg on the big wood he's trying to cut and with both hands trying to extract the axe from it.

I can't help but laugh which makes him turn to me and scowl.

"It's stuck!" he whines.

"Because you don't know how to chop! And that one is there to put the logs over on it!" I tell him exasperated. "How can you think of chopping that one?"

"Well you do it, Mrs. Know-It-All!"

"Move away," I groan, rolling my eyes.

With a little difficulty, I extract the axe, grab a log and cut it. I used to do this side by side with Carlisle.

"I think I'm going inside to search for my ego," Edward mumbles, starting to walk toward the door.

"Whoa! Come back here!" I shout. "I just showed you how to do it!"

"Maybe you can show me again?" he wonders. "Several times. Until we have enough wood."

I laugh and put out another log then make sure he's looking before cutting it. "See? Easy." I pass him the axe.

He manages to chop a few logs on his own so I decide to go clean the kitchen and prepare us lunch while he's learning to chop.

It's probably the last time we're coming to Aspen without chopped firewood.

I'm mostly done when Edward rushes inside with his arms full of logs. His nose and ears are red.

I need to take care of him. I don't want any of us getting sick and ruining this holiday with snot and fever.

"So much wood!" I joke.

He throws me a look then winks. "All for you."

"Are we talking about the one in your arms or the one in your pants?" I ask offhandedly.

"Bella!" he exclaims shocked, his eyes wide. "Were you holding back before? Since we talked about this…you're quite the tease."

"I never held back," I answer promptly. "Okay, maybe a little." I show him how little with my fingers.

Edward chuckles and as he passes me, he drops a kiss on my cheek.

I'm starting to get used to this. A lot.

Over lunch, we plan the ski trip. I can't wait.

"So it's Christmas," he murmurs when we finish eating.

"Yeah. You want to see what Santa brought you?" I tease, taking his hand and leading him to the living room.

I made sure to put my present under the little tree while he was outside. It wasn't much, but I knew he'd appreciate it.

"Can I go first?" Edward asks.

"Sure." I sit on the couch, relaxing as he takes a nicely wrapped box. "Did you wrap it?"

"It took me an hour. No joke."

"Aw." I cup his cheek. "You shouldn't have worried because I love to destroy the wrapping."

"Do as you please. I just wanted it to look nice." He shoots me a smile.

I try to unwrap it nicely but there's so much tape that I end tearing the paper to tiny pieces. I'm met with a rectangular box – not any box. A Tiffany's box.

"What have you done?" I moan.

"I saved up my money. I wanted to get you something really nice. I hope you like it." He catches his lower lip between his teeth as I open the box.

There's a necklace with an infinity charm.

_I love this boy._

My hands freeze on the necklace as I realize what I just thought.

I know it's the truth, but I'm sure for him this is just lust and probably the rush of being with an older woman.

I'm aware we're not going to work in the long run for various reasons, but I like to live in the moment.

"Can I put it on you?" Edward's voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Sure, honey. It's really beautiful."

He exhales in relief. "I thought you'd think it's stupid."

"No way! It's the best gift I've ever got!"

"Don't lie, Bella. I'm sure it doesn't compare with the stuff Dad used to get you."

"He either gave me clothes or books. Just that. Always," I say truthfully. "I never got jewelry." I finger the charm. "Does this mean something?"

His ears turn red and he looks away. "Maybe…"

I wait for him to say something else, but when he doesn't, I let it slide.

"Maybe is an answer," I confess.

I go to get his present when he tells me the meaning of the charm. I nearly faint.

"It shows my feelings for you. Always." His voice is so raw and shaky that it brings tears to my eyes.

"And what do you feel?" I whisper, turning to face him, still kneeling.

"Is it too soon to talk about this? You don't have to say it back…but yeah." Edward gulps loudly and fixes me with his deep green eyes. "I'm in love with you."

I feel tears rolling down my cheeks, but I can't move, can't talk.

"I knew it wasn't a good idea," he mumbles.

No!

It's a great idea!

If I could find my voice I'd tell you how much I love you too.

"Bella, please don't cry," Edward begs me, sliding off the couch to hug me. "Forget what I said."

_How can I forget your beautiful voice saying that you love me?_

I cup his face in my hands and kiss him deeply, hoping to pour into it my feelings which I'm unable to voice for some reason. He hugs me tightly, kissing me back eagerly.

"Me too, sweet boy. I love you so much!" I choke out, burrowing my face in his neck.

"You…love…me?" he stutters.

"Yes!" I almost shout.

"I want to show you how much," Edward whispers, stroking my hair. "Can I? Please, Bella?"

"After I give you my present." I put the envelope in his hands.

"What's this?"

"Open it and see." I wink, kissing up and down his angular jaw.

_Hurry._

_I need you_.

He opens the envelope with trembling hands.

God, we need to calm because I don't want to rush our first time.

"Whoa! Basketball tickets?" he asks in disbelief.

"I hope you like the teams," I tell him worried. "I just eavesdropped on one of your conversations with Emmett – totally by mistake. I swear."

"There are two tickets? Are you coming with me?" He cocks his head.

"I'm not into sports, hon. But you can take Emmett."

"Awesome!" He gives me a huge kiss before putting the tickets away. "I love you."

I grin and press my lips to his. "Me too."

Edward stands and helps me up too then tugs me to the stairs.

"Wait." I plant my heels against the floor, but I'm on the carpet and he's not stopping so he drags me a few inches after him.

"What? Don't you want?" He almost whines. "Upstairs?" This time he whimpers. "Please, baby."

There's a tightening in my stomach and a general amazing feeling as he calls me that. Goosebumps and shivers. Heart pounding in my chest, swelling.

"We'll get upstairs…eventually," I say teasingly.

"You want it there?" He point to the carpet in front of the fireplace.

I can't help but laugh. Kid's mind is set on one thing – having sex.

I want that too, of course. But I want us to take our time exploring each other before connecting in the most intimate way.

"How about you help me make dinner, we eat then I show you my other present…and we take it from there?" I ask.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Edward explodes. "Wait! Second present?"

I snort in laughter. "Yeah, but that's for later. I'm afraid we're going to rush it if we go up right now. Please, a little more patience."

"Ugh! What's a couple more hours to the years I've been waiting to get you in my bed?" he asks theatrically.

"That's the spirit! Now come help me prepare dinner."

"But if you weasel your way out of sleeping with me later, I'm gonna tie you to the bed and make sure you won't be able to walk for the next week!"

"I might keep you to that."

"You're going to kill me," Edward moans, trudging after me to the kitchen.

* * *

**Hold the tomatoes, please. You can throw them at me after next chapter...if you don't like it. :)  
**

**PS: After 24th, posting will be a little slower because apparently I don't have enough chapters to go at this rate...so I'll post every 2-3 days? Besides we'll be busy with the holidays, right? :)  
**

**The necklace will be up in my group if you want a visual.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**I have to thank my a fantastic trio of friends for helping me with this: m0t0b33, teamalltwilight ****and **Pyejammies! ;)  


**As always, I don't own anything Twilight related or anything else you might recognize in my story. I DO own the idea.**

**********We'll just call them Hot Mama and Jailbait. :) Check the pictures in my FB group: Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction (link on my profile)**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

In the kitchen I mostly stay in Bella's way – she ends up sending me to arrange the table and put on some carols.

As I work on setting the table, my mind is somewhere in the near future. We're finally going to sleep together.

I can't wipe the smile off my face as I repeat her words in my head – over and over.

Bella loves me.

I insert a CD with a mix of carols in the player then grab a few candles to take upstairs. I don't light them just yet, but plan on doing it when we finally get here.

I'm not even hungry – not for food anyway.

There's a hunger deep inside me – a hunger for Bella. I never wanted anyone as much as I want her.

Downstairs, smells nice. Food, pine, fire and Bella…very Christmassy.

"It's ready," she tells me, setting the pot in the middle of the table. "Sit down."

I obey, offering her my plate.

At the beginning is a lot tense with stolen glances; I guess we're both too aroused and ready for later to eat, but then Bella cuts her piece of turkey, scratching the knife over the plate making both of us cringe and burst in laughter.

Without thinking, I cover my ears and wail loudly. "My ears! They're bleeding, woman!" I cry out in the best Dad's voice I ever got.

That used to be his saying every time it happened.

Bella tried to stop laughing but it seems impossible. "I didn't mean it," she whispers between chuckles.

"We needed something to break this tension," I tease her.

She offers me a small smile. "Yeah. I guess we're not that hungry anyway." She pushes her plate away, leaning back in her chair. "I like this song."

I pay attention to the lyrics and grin. "Well, we _are_ having a white Christmas," I tell her seriously. "With all the snow here…"

"It's the first time there's been so much snow here. And I've come here with Carl almost every year."

_I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus  
Underneath the mistletoe last night  
She didn't see me creep  
Down the stairs to have a peep  
She thought that I was tucked up  
In my bedroom, fast asleep_

_Then I saw Mommy tickle Santa (tickle, tickle, Santa Claus) Claus_  
_Underneath his beard so snowy white_  
_Oh, what a laugh it would have been_  
_If Daddy had only seen_  
_Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night_

I start laughing as a new carol starts. It brings amusing memories from a very long time ago.

"What's so funny?" Bella asks confused.

"This song…" I chuckle. "Oh my God!"

"What about it?"

"It reminds me of my seven year old self. Fuck, I was too young to know Santa wasn't real," I mumble. "But it was after midnight and I wanted to make sure the cookies and milk were still near the tree, or see if Santa has already come. When I sneaked downstairs I saw Esme in the middle of the living room, under the mistletoe, kissing someone – Santa." I widen my eyes for effect.

"Oh no! What did you DO?" Bella whispers, looking surprised.

"I ran up the stairs, ready to wake Dad and tell him what I saw. Of course, he wasn't there." I sigh. "Let's just say that I was too smart for my own good so after I trudged back to my room, I went over what had happened a few times until it clicked. I thought I had misbehaved and Santa ignored me, but the thought still made me cry."

"Oh, did you go to them?"

"In the morning, I went to their room and found them both sleeping so…I crawled between them, waking them up in the process. When I voiced my worries, Dad explained what was going on. I didn't believe him, but everything pointed to that. I didn't speak to either of them for hours that day. I even refused to look at the presents."

"Aw, honey." Bella comes to my side to hug me. "It must have been horrible to hear that Santa didn't exist when you were only seven."

"Yeah, and because I was still upset, once school started, I told everyone that Santa wasn't real and the parents were sneaky bastards…well not in those words. The school called them when my classmates went to home to confront their parents."

"Quite the troublemaker," she teases me.

"The best part?" I ask amused. "Emmett started crying when he heard Santa wasn't real."

"I hope you didn't laugh at him because you just confessed to having cried yourself."

"Sure I did! Mrs. McCarty came to us and I heard them fighting from my room."

Bella shakes her head. "Damn, kids…"

I shrug and wrap my arms around her, tugging her until she sits on my lap. "When did you figure out he wasn't real?"

Bella wraps her arms around my neck, pressing her lips to my cheek. "You mean Santa's not real?" she murmurs.

Okay so she's avoiding this topic.

"I believe in the magic of Christmas," she confesses.

"Me too." I turn my head to kiss her. "I love you."

She strokes my head, smiling against my lips. "Mhmm. Ready for present number two?"

"Maybe later. I really want you." I'm whining.

"You'd love it. I promise." She slides off my lap and winks over her shoulder as she takes the stairs. "Don't follow!"

I wait impatiently for whatever presents she has. At this rate the break will end before we have sex.

"Edward?"

My head snaps up.

Whoa!

Bella's at the top of the stairs, leaning her elbows on the banister… nothing unusual, right?

Wrong.

She's wearing a Mrs. Santa costume and her boobs are almost spilling out, her long legs are exposed. There's even a Santa hat on top of her head.

And fuck me!

She beckons me with a finger.

I'm on my feet and running up the stairs like a moth to the flame.

"Mr. Claus is reaaallly busy," she whispers sultry, hooking her index fingers in the loops of my jeans. "But I offered to bring you the present."

"If you're the present then we better find a bed. Pronto," I tell her. I can hear the lust dripping from my own voice.

She tugs me after her to the bedroom – the master bedroom.

I can't remember why I didn't want to go in here in the first place.

All I can think of is Bella and how fucking gorgeous she is.

She found the candles in the other bedroom and lit them here. The curtains are shut creating a red glow in the room. Oh, and that tiny box on the bed…

Yeah.

We're gonna have sex alright.

Bella hugs me around the waist, looking up at me with huge dilated brown eyes. "For some reason I feel like the first time – butterflies and all the tremors. I'm nervous," she whispers.

"It's just me, Bella," I assure her. "If you don't want to or have any doubts, please tell me now."

"No doubts."

I grab her hips, crashing her to me, kissing her fervently.

More.

I need so much more.

"This outfit is nice," I comment. "But we need to get you out of it." I slip a finger around the collar and roll it down her shoulder, exposing creamy skin which I immediately kiss.

I've never been all mushy and kissy with the girls, but Bella's different. I need to take my time and cherish her.

I push the fabric off her other shoulder too and the red coat pools around her waist still held in place by the black belt.

I'll take it off later. Now I have to say hello to my best friends – Bella's delicious tits.

I cup them in my hands and kiss them all over, licking, nipping, sucking.

"Edward!" she moans, gripping my hair and raising my head only to attack my lips.

As we kiss, I work on her belt until I have her coat off.

She's naked under it.

I think she just killed me.

I'm so hard I can't think straight. While Bella takes my shirt off, I take a gulp of air, knowing I have to calm down or I'd ruin the moment.

I felt her last night and she was so hot and tight…

I won't stand a chance.

Bella transfers the Santa hat onto my head, pinching my cheek before dropping to her knees.

Holy fuck!

Yes, please.

She's gonna suck me.

I shiver when I feel her slim fingers working my pants undone then pushing them down along with my boxers. While she helps me out of them, I grab my dick and stroke it.

It's never been this hard. It feels like it's going to burst.

"Has anyone ever given you head?" Bella asks softly, pushing my hand away and cupping the base of my dick.

"No," I answer.

It's the truth.

The only chick that went down on me was up immediately saying she couldn't do that.

"Aw, poor baby. You've been missing out. Let me make you feel really good." Bella's red lips press small kisses on my cock making it twitch.

"Not too good," I say in raspy voice.

"Oh yes. Trust me, sweetie. It will be better after." She winks and before I can protest, her lips wrap around the mushroom head, her teeth slightly grazing me.

Dead.

"Be…lllaaaa!" I moan, wrapping my fingers in her brown locks.

She's going down, down, down until her nose touches my pubic bone.

_Now_, I'm dead.

Her throat is heaven.

And when she swallows?

I'm gone.

Flying high.

Then Bella starts bobbing her head, not losing a drop of what I'm giving her – and fuck, I'm giving her a lot.

When I'm half hard and my knees get weak, I help her up and walk to the bed. I fall on the soft mattress with Bella on top of me.

"That was…wow…I never thought…"

"You're welcome." She kisses a spot above my heart. "So I didn't spend five hundred dollars on the costume for nothing?"

"Definitely not. I might request you to wear it all the time we're here," I tease her, palming her round ass. "You're amazing."

"You're pretty amazing yourself."

"Oh, you little tease!" I roll around, trapping her under me. "Ready?"

"Yes." She puts the condom box in my hand. "Do your worst."

I laugh as I open the box with trembling hands.

I'm finally going to fuck Bella.

_No_. That's not right.

This isn't a mere fuck.

We're going to _make love_.

I catch her eye as I roll the condom over my dick. Her eyes are full of love and eagerness and lust and happiness. I bet all these emotions and more are reflected from my own eyes.

I raise her left leg with my hand as I shuffle closer. My covered dick nestles between her folds and I can't help but grind against her.

_Calm down, dude! _I shout at myself.

Even if I just came not ten minutes ago, I'm gonna embarrass myself.

"It's okay, Edward. Take your time," Bella says softly, stroking my cheek. "We'll take it slowly. It's been a long time for me, okay?"

I nod, realizing just now that her last partner was my own father.

I quickly shoo that thought away because it doesn't help that part of me that still feels guilty about this.

Shuffling even closer, I guide my dick inside her tight tunnel, my eyes on her face. I'm halfway there when she grimaces making me stop.

I never thought about this.

"Easy. You're so big," she murmurs, breathing loudly.

I inch further slowly until I'm seated deep inside her. My heart's pounding loudly in my ears.

"Let me on top?" Bella asks, gripping my shoulders.

We roll around without disconnecting our bodies.

I could live in her for the rest of my life. We fit perfectly.

"Okay." She sighs giving me a big smile. Then she rises slowly before sitting back on me.

I want to grab her waist and hold her in place then pound into her tight pussy, but I refrain.

Bella knows just how to move, how to turn, where to touch me.

It truly feels like that special connection that Dad told me when he gave me the sex talk. I never had this connection with anyone before – I've chased my orgasm then finished the girl, or if she was lucky, she came with me. Nothing special.

Now I could feel all of it – butterflies, fireworks, muscles pulling, stretching, heart swelling, mind swirling with thoughts of how much I loved this woman.

My hands go to her breasts and squeeze, tug at her perky nipples. Her back arches, her hands anchoring on my arms as she starts slamming against me.

Fuck, yes.

I moan her name, trying to move with her but it's kinda difficult.

One of my hands goes around her waist and the other behind her neck, bringing her closer. I need to kiss her so badly.

She gasps against my lips as I raise my hips and nail a spot deep inside her. Realizing I might have found _that_ spot – I do it again. And again. And again. Until she's writhing on top of me, her hands in her own hair, moaning, shouting, trashing.

Never seen anything as beautiful as Bella coming apart.

Her walls clamp on my dick with a vice grip and I explode, spinning out of control – it's almost an out of body experience.

"Fuck, I think you killed me," Bella breaths against my neck.

I can't talk yet.

I'm still gasping for air.

After some time, I have enough energy to get cleaned up and dispose of the condom before falling face first in the bed next to her. She wraps us in the blanket and snuggles close. I hug her tightly, kissing her mouth.

"Love you. Merry Christmas, Bella," I mumble.

"Merry Christmas, honey." She kisses under my jaw. "I love you."

* * *

**Was this what you expected? :)  
**

**Second part tomorrow...then we'll go slower with the updates.  
**

**Pictures...you know where to find them.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**I have to thank my a fantastic trio of friends for helping me with this: m0t0b33, teamalltwilight ****and **Pyejammies! ;)  


**As always, I don't own anything Twilight related or anything else you might recognize in my story. I DO own the idea.**

**********We'll just call them Hot Mama and Jailbait. :) Check the pictures in my FB group: Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction (link on my profile)**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I can't sleep.

I'm hyper.

All my nerves are on fire.

I think we just awoke a monster deep inside me.

Here I thought Edward would be the one begging me to stay awake and have Round Two, but no. I'm keeping my fingers balled up, resisting touching him and begging for more.

It's been the best sexual experience. Hands down.

The best one involving just slow, passionate lovemaking.

Because I'm sure he'll ruin me for others once he lets loose.

My pussy agrees with that thought, drooling against my leg.

We have to be patient. Now that we have Edward, we're going to be satisfied.

I'm not going to take even a second for granted from the time I'll have with him. It's clear he'll get tired of me or that in a few years I won't be as desirable as now.

So yes, I'll live in the moment and enjoy a second youth of sorts.

Eventually, I fall asleep, feeling safer and more content than I felt in months.

When I wake up – probably not even an hour later – it's to the most delicious feeling in the world. Edward's between my legs, his skilled fingers playing with my clit.

"Hey," I whisper, looking down at him.

"Oh, you're awake!" He grins, crawling up to kiss me. "Sorry, but I couldn't keep my hands to myself."

"Weren't you sleeping?" I ask amused.

"Well…I had a nice dream."

"Oh? Tell me, maybe we can reenact it?"

His eyes light up, sparkling in the dark room. "Isn't it too soon?"

"No." I shake my head. "Tell me."

"You wouldn't want…" he averts. "It's surely something you don't enjoy."

"How do you know that? Ask me," I insist.

There's probably nothing I'd deny him.

"Youbackwallfuckinghard," he blurts out.

"Could you repeat? I didn't quite catch it," I say laughing.

All I caught out of his jumbled words is _fuck hard_.

Hell yes.

Edward gulps audibly. "You were facing the wall and I was fuckingyouhard from behind."

Aw, he's so adorable when he gets shy.

Who am I to deny him?

The boy wants to fuck me against the wall. I want it too.

So I sit up, swing my legs over the edge of the bed then pad to the wall near the door and glance over my shoulder.

I can see his silhouette and his crazy hair sticking in every direction.

"Where are you going? I'm sorry. Forget I said anything," he whines.

I plant my palms on the wall and stick my ass out, shaking it.

"Where's that hard fucking? Or are you all talk no action?" I tease.

I've no idea when I got all this courage but I love it.

A yelp and a thud make me turn to see Edward on the floor.

"I'm fine!" he exclaims, getting up and in two long steps he's next to me. "You can't say stuff like that then expect me to be good!"

"I want you bad," I murmur, fisting my hand in the hair at the back of his head and smashing my lips to his. "I want it hard."

He hugs me from behind. He's already hard and ready.

"Wait!" I stop him, pushing his hand away. "Protection."

"Shit."

He's gone and back in a blink of eye.

"Someone's eager," I giggle.

"Look who's talking," he mumbles. "Someone's horny."

"True," I agree, pushing my ass up again. "Hard, you hear me?"

"Don't blame me if you can't walk tomorrow," he whispers before slamming inside me.

My eyes cross as he starts a punishing rhythm. I'm so wet and the sounds our bodies make as they connect over and over drive me to the brink.

Edward's fingers are gripping my hips probably leaving bruises, as he slams into me from behind so hard it's quite a challenge to keep my balance.

When he shuffles closer, he starts hitting my spot and my toes curls against the hardwood, my nails scratch at the wall as I yell out as I come so hard I can't keep up. I topple forward, leaning my chest against the cool wall.

"I'm not done," Edward rasps from behind me, raising one of my legs, going even deeper inside me.

My heart is beating so quickly and I can't catch my breath. I'm sure I'm going to pass out.

The hand that's not keeping my leg up comes to my breast and squeezes it, thumbing the nipple, tweaking it.

"EDWARD!" I shout as I come again, my whole body shaking.

"Yes, that's it. So fucking tight," he sighs against my neck. Then he wraps both arms around my waist almost raising me off the floor as he dives into me at a maddening pace, chasing his orgasm and bringing me to another one.

My whole body feels like jelly and I'm not sure if I'm actually standing on the floor or floating or being carried to the bed. All I know is that I black out the second my head hits the pillow.

When I wake up I'm dazed and it takes me a while to shake the sleep away and remember last night's events.

I turn around to see Edward sprawled on his back, only a corner of the blanket on him covering my new best friend – his glorious dick; the biggest I ever had.

If he is this big at seventeen and he keeps developing, my cooch is gonna split in two. Not that I'd mind – the most pleasurable death for her.

I guess I hogged the blanket. I cover him then go to the guest bedroom to grab a shower and get dressed for the day.

As I wash, all I can think of is how sweet Edward can be. And crap…when he took me against the wall.

Did it really happen?

Sighing contently, I head downstairs wearing a blouse, sports pants and woolen socks.

It's bright but at the same time dark downstairs.

A glance at the window makes me freeze and almost fall down the stairs.

Is that…_snow_?

Covering the whole windows?

_Holy shit!_

I check all the downstairs windows and realize we're…buried under snow.

_Okay, don't freak out_, I tell myself.

Only once before we caught an avalanche here, but we weren't buried under. Carlisle called for help in town.

With that thought in mind, I rush to the kitchen to search for the emergency numbers. Once I find the paper, I pick my phone but I don't have signal.

Okay.

High time for freaking out.

"EDWARD!" I shout, my voice shaking. "Edward, get up!" I yell, rushing up the stairs. "Edward!" I hiss, stopping next the bed and shaking him.

"What?" he mumbles sleepily. "Oh, hey." He grins lazily and snatches me by the hand on the bed.

"No, no, no," I snap playfully. "No hanky panky. We have a HUGE problem!"

"Yeah I know," he whispers laughing.

"You know?" I frown.

"Down under the blanket."

"NO!" I try to sound stern but it's funny how adorable he can be in the morning. "Edward, look at me. We're buried under snow with no signal."

"Great. Now come here."

"Are you crazy? We need to make our way out! We could die here!"

"Wait. You're serious?" he asks, his eyes widening.

"No, I'm fucking with you," I mutter getting out of the bed and walking to the window. From up here I can see how mostly everything around is covered in snow.

"Whoa!" Edward shouts from behind me, looking out the window.

Only the evergreens' tops are visible. Luckily, the house is built uphill – the snow almost reaches this floor.

"We're fucked," he states.

"No shit?"

Then he starts laughing so hard, he has to bend over to hold himself.

I fear for his sanity.

"I made you scream so loudly you launched an avalanche!"

"Edward Cullen!" I gasp, slapping his arm.

We decide to try opening the front door after some time. The snow's pressure doesn't allow us to do it so Edward makes it his mission to find signal somewhere in the house.

I eventually calm down and relax upstairs in the nook. I found a book we forgot the last time we've been here and I'm snuggled on the comfy loveseat with an Austen novel.

"Hello? HELLO? CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

I jump startled and close the book, rushing toward Edward's voice.

He's standing on the banister, phone to ear.

"Don't fall," I whisper, approaching him to grab his legs.

"YES!" he shouts again. "FIVE MILES TO EAST!" He throws me a wink. "STUCK, YEP. OKAY. THANKS!" He hangs up. "Move aside so I can jump."

I step aside but ready to grab him if he falls on the other side.

He lands smoothly in the hallway near me, draping an arm around my shoulder. "Done. Talked with the ranger and he knows of the avalanche, but they'll send someone later today or tomorrow. He told me there are some tourists somewhere buried. They need more help than us."

"Good." I kiss him quickly. "My hero."

He blushes lightly and averts his eyes. "Lunch? I'm hungry."

"Lunch," I agree and lead him downstairs. "Oh, and I think we should have a serious talk about us and what are we going to do about our relationship once we get back home."

"Okay. While we eat, okay? I have plans for later." He winks.

"I'd rather not talk about this while we eat. Can't you keep that monster in your pants for a few hours? We need to talk like two grown-ups, using this head." I press my knuckles to his temple.

* * *

**Merry Christmas everyone!  
**

**See you next time... around the 27th, I think. ;)  
**

**PS: All the links you need are on my profile page...  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**I have to thank my a fantastic trio of friends for helping me with this: m0t0b33, teamalltwilight ****and **Pyejammies! ;)  


**As always, I don't own anything Twilight related or anything else you might recognize in my story. I DO own the idea.**

**********We'll just call them Hot Mama and Jailbait. :) Check the pictures in my FB group: Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction (link on my profile)**

**********Sorry for the delay... it must still the 27th somewhere...I hope.  
**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"I'd rather not talk about this while we eat. Can't you keep that monster in your pants for a few hours? We need to talk like two grown-ups, using this head."

Bella knuckles my temple.

_Does she think that I'm immature_? I hope she doesn't. I'm in this for the long run…she won't get rid of me that easy.

Though all I think is being inside her – more now than ever because I've been there and it's heavenly. We _can_ carry a conversation like two mature people.

We heat up the dinner and eat quietly.

I don't know how she expects me to be good when she's wearing such short pants, showing me her beautiful legs.

Just to prove to both of us how I can't control my body around her, I scoot closer and start stroking her thigh. She gives me an amused look but keeps eating.

"Tell me," Bella saying quietly, pushing her plate away. I squeeze her thigh, showing her that she has my attention. "You think it would have been easier if we were in a different situation?"

"What do you mean?" I push my empty plate away, leaning my elbow on the granite on top of the table.

"I mean, if you weren't… If I'd met you before Carlisle…or just you alone in a different situation…like now when you're alone."

"I'd probably feel the same, though if you met me before Dad, and I introduced you two…I'd have been worried." I throw her a smile.

She smiles back and leans closer. "I wouldn't have spared him a look. God, that sounds horrible." She cringes and straightens, linking her hands on the table. "But I admitted to you before – I've always been attracted by younger guys, though never as young as you are, mind you."

My eyes are on her left hand – _empty_ left hand. I can't focus on her words.

"You?" Bella jerks her knee into mine.

"Me, what?" I ask dazed, still shocked over what I'm seeing.

I never thought she'd actually take her wedding band off. It truly meant she wanted this as much as I and that she respected me enough to not show me she probably still loved her dead husband – my father.

"Have you been attracted to older women? Before me?" she asks, unfazed.

"Why did you take the ring off?" I blurt out, still staring at her bare ring finger.

"Oh, you noticed!" She looks flustered. Her right hand covers her left fingers. "I thought you wouldn't like to see it, and it made me feel like I was cheating or something. Yeah. I took it off last night before I called you up."

"Oh." I didn't notice, though her costume was really distracting.

"Now, answer my question." She cups my cheek.

"You're the only one, Bella. To tell you the truth, you're the first I fell in love with. I've been with those girls just to…dunno…feel normal? Feel…wanted?" I scratch at my cheek. "I knew I could _never_ have you."

"Aw, honey." Soon Bella's standing between my legs, hugging me tightly. I press my cheek to her chest, squeezing my eyes. "I'm here now and I don't plan on leaving you."

"I'm worried about what people will say when we go home. I know I promised we'd keep it a secret, but I'm not sure I can," I admit. "At the party at the clinic…God, I wanted to bust their faces for even looking at you."

She giggles. "And home…I think the trick with unzipping my dress was too much."

"You think?" I shout, looking up at her. "Woman, I was moments away from bending you over and pounding you good."

"I almost ruined it, didn't I?"

"Yeah." I nod. "I had this plan that once we got here we'd talk and take it from there, but I don't mind we hashed it out in Boise." I wink and kiss her mouth. "We'll face every person that has something against this."

Bella strokes my hair, nodding. I tug her to sit on my leg, squeezing her tightly. "Nothing and no one will stay in between us," I whisper, kissing up and down her neck.

"We'll show everyone slowly. Agreed?" she murmurs, turning my head to look me square in the eye.

"Yep." I grin and press my lips to hers.

Her legs wrap around my waist and I pick her up, depositing her on top of the table, leaning her back and pushing the plates and other things out of the way. Something falls to the floor but I don't care.

"Whoa! Easy there, tiger!"

I laugh, dragging her so her ass is off the table then I take her short pants and panties off. She yelps doing a dance of sorts on the table.

"Cold! Cold! Cold!"

I laugh again, throwing the clothes over my shoulder and stepping between her legs pressing my cotton pants to her. I'm hard and ready for her.

Shit. The condoms!

"Wait! Don't go anywhere," I threaten her as I rush up the stairs and to the master bedroom.

I can hear Bella's laughter from up here.

Good to know I can amuse her.

I return to her side with the box and bring her up so I can kiss her. I can't get enough of her kisses, the way she sucks on my upper lip, the way her warm, wet tongue feels rubbing against mine…

I untie my pants and push them down then rip a foil and cover my dick.

"I think the table is too high, don't you?" Bella asks, cocking her head.

"Scoot back," I instruct her.

Then I hop on the sturdy table, open her legs and dive home. Bella shouts in surprise and grabs at the edges of the table, her legs wrap around my neck as I put my hands above her shoulder, on the granite and start pounding.

She's deliciously wet and tight…and when she squeezes me deliberately I think I'm going to lose my head.

I suck at a covered nipple making a huge wet spot on her shirt. Not like I care. But I don't particularly enjoy the cotton's taste.

"Roll this up," I moan impatiently. With a shaky hand, Bella uncovers her tits.

They seem to look even better in daylight…snowlight. Whatever.

I immediately lean over to bite on a nipple, suck at it. Can't get enough. Ever.

This new position brings me deeper into her and loud moans escape Bella, her nails are marking my back. I keep moving faster and faster but it doesn't seem enough and she realizes it because she drops her legs around my waist and with a force I never thought she possessed, she turns me around. I nearly fall off the table but steady myself on time. Then she's on my lap, bouncing and making my world spin. My eyes are on her drinking in everything – her bouncing tits, her wild, dilated chocolate eyes, her hands grabbing and pulling at her hair, the arch of her neck. My hands are everywhere too – her waist, her ass, her tits, behind her neck bringing her closer so I can kiss the living daylight out of her.

She shouts in my mouth, covering my thighs in juices as she comes wildly. I explode, pushing up into her to ride my high.

Once she's done, she sags on top of me, still trembling with aftershocks.

"Have to say never been fucked _on_ a table," she murmurs, giggling.

I chuckle, running the pads of my fingers over her spine. "We're going to christen many spots…like the door, the carpet in front of the fireplace, the couch, but next on my list is the shower." I beam at her.

When she doesn't answer, I peek at her hoping she hasn't fallen asleep.

Definitely awake, but slightly dazed. She's watching me with unfocused eyes.

"I'm kinda chilly. Wanna try the Jacuzzi?" I ask, twirling a strand of her hair on my finger.

"I think you're going to kill me this holiday…an orgasmic bliss."

I grin and help her off the table, but when I make a step I stumble, catching myself on the edge of the table.

Right. My pants are still around my ankles. Bella finds the opportunity to take her shirt off then her socks.

"Race you?" She smirks at me.

"No way! It's odd for a guy to run naked," I complain but she's already at the bottom of the stairs. "TEASE!" I shout and sprint after her.

After the steamy Jacuzzi bath where a lot of water ended up on the tile because we can't actually keep our hands to each other or just go at it slowly, we go to the nook dressed only in bathrobes. We sit on the loveseat and Bella grabs a book from the small table nearby. I just sit with her on my lap, my arms around her, content to be close.

Eventually, I get bored and leave Bella on the loveseat as I grab her laptop and come to sit at the small desk in the nook.

The portable Internet memory stick is rubbish so I end up playing Solitaire. _Cringe_. I haven't played this shit in so many years it takes me a while to realize what I have to do.

"What are you doing?" Bella hisses making me jump.

I peek at her over the laptop's lid. "What?"

"Why are you punching the keys on my poor laptop? It hasn't done anything wrong."

"I'm playing okay? And it won't move… If you had a mouse…"

"I do have one. It's in the front compartment of the laptop's bag."

"Oh." I rush to grab it. "Why didn't you say so from the beginning?" I wonder as I return with the device.

"You didn't ask. Now be quiet there. I got to a good part," she whispers, giving me a stern look.

I blow her a kiss making her giggle as I continue my game. Much better with the plastic rodent.

At some point the power goes down which makes me realize that it's a miracle it worked for so long considering we're under mountains of snow.

I check the hour on the laptop – six in the evening. I decide to shut it down now that we don't have power. We may need it later.

When I close the lid, I see Bella snuggled with the throw, hugging the book to her stomach, her head lolling on one side, fast asleep.

I still can't believe how lucky I am.

I want to take her to bed but I'm afraid I'll jolt her if I pick her up so I decide against moving her. On my way downstairs, I put some clothes on me because it has become chilly. Then I reawaken the fire and look for something to do.

It's so dark and creepy here.

After a raid of the fridge, I grab some turkey breast and bread then go to the couch. I munch on it as I stare at the black TV screen.

I'm aware people won't accept our relationship easily…or at all. Even if Bella wouldn't have been sort of my step-mom, they'd still have judged us because she's older than me.

Emmett will probably be the only one accepting it. He understands because his garage chick is older – by only two or three years, but still older than him.

_At school_…maybe they'd think I'm some god for nailing an older woman. I don't care.

_At the clinic_…shit, Bella will have trouble. I wonder how Jasper's gonna react. He's her friend, and I know from our talks that he's not at all attracted by her. Good, or he'd lose a tooth. Just saying.

_Riley _– the accountant she hired once she took over Dad's job, now he'll be a problem. He's too close to her for my liking, but he seems like a great buddy nothing more. I'll have to confront him.

_Who else?_ I muse as I finish my sandwich.

_Grandma_.

My eyes widen in horror.

Fuck. She'll have a heart attack probably.

_Our neighbors? _I don't care.

Sighing heavily and deciding we'll face this when the time comes, I lie on my side and stare at the snow covered window.

Suddenly I see something there, but it is my imagination because he can't be real.

Dad's standing there, looking at me.

I sit up and rub my eyes.

He's still there, watching me passively.

_Fuck._

_Not real._

My heart's beating in my throat as I shrink back in the couch.

Is he upset for what I've done with Bella?

_Why the fuck am I seeing him?_

_Are we dying here?_

_What's going on?_

Shit. He's approaching me.

"Take care of her. There isn't a better person to protect her, son."

I can feel tears in my eyes, sliding down my cheeks. "D-da-a-dd," I choke up. "I'm s-so-orr-ryy. I l-lo-vve hhh-eer."

"Shh. Edward. Shh. I'm here." Soft hands are stroking my head and I open my eyes to realize my hallucination is gone.

Bella's kneeling in front of the couch, looking worried at me.

"Christ!" I groan, closing my back my eyes.

"You were dreaming. It's okay," she whispers. "I dream of him too. It's normal."

I gulp a fresh round of tears.

As I go over the dream or whatever's been in my head, I realize that Dad accepts this. He gave me his blessing.

"Come here," I mumble to Bella, opening my arms. She quickly snuggles next to me and we relax as we hug each other, eventually falling asleep.

* * *

**More over the weekend or on New Year's eve. We'll see.  
**

**I'll post a picture of how Bella was dressed in the group.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**I have to thank my a fantastic trio of friends for helping me with this: m0t0b33, teamalltwilight ****and **Pyejammies! ;)  


**As always, I don't own anything Twilight related or anything else you might recognize in my story. I DO own the idea.**

**********We'll just call them Hot Mama and Jailbait. :) Check the pictures in my FB group: Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction (link on my profile)**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

An odd sound jerks me awake. It sounds like some tractor or something.

Then someone knocks on the door.

"We're saved!" I exclaim and rush to the door.

I'm surprised when the door actually opens because we couldn't make it budge the other day. In front of me is a ranger. He's made a path and snow is tall, on either sides.

Shit.

My poor Snowflake is buried somewhere under there. I hope they didn't hurt him with the excavator.

"Good morning, Miss!" the ranger greets me. "I'm sorry for waking you up," he apologizes, glancing down at me.

I'm still wearing the terrycloth bathrobe. I wrap it better around myself. "Thank you. My car's around here too," I tell him.

"We'll help you find it. I'm George, by the way."

I smile. "Bella," I tell him. "Please be careful, it's white so you may not see it."

"Don't worry, Miss. We have good equipment that sees what's under snow." He winks just as I feel a pair of arms slipping around my waist. "Hello, sir," George mumbles and turns to leave.

I turn to Edward and can't help but laugh at his horrible case of bed-hair.

"Now, you scared him off with your untamed mane." I ruffle his crazy hair, bringing his head down to kiss him.

"He was ogling you," he mumbles, kissing me softly. Then he finally looks outside and his eyes grow. "Whoa! So much snow."

"Yeah," I whisper, wrapping my fingers around his wrists that are around my stomach.

Edward grabs his winter jacket and boots, supervising the guys digging in the snow for my baby. We'll need it…eventually.

I go to make breakfast but get sidetracked by the mess we left on the table. After I clean around and move away some food from the fridge into the pantry – it's colder there now, I make scrambled eggs and put some juice in two glasses then run upstairs to dress a little more warmly before I take the food out.

Edward grins, telling me food could have waited.

"I was hungry," I admit. "I could eat your helping too."

"Someone lost calories and proteins?" he jokes.

"I'll probably lose some weight too at the rate we're going at it." I laugh, leaning up to kiss his stubbly cheek. "So, if we can leave the house now… Are we going skiing?"

"Today?" Edward glances at me then back at the guys digging for Snowflake.

"If you want…" I bite my lip. "We can push it for later…"

"I'm not sure we can drive anywhere…even if they bring out your car."

"You're right. Later." I nod, shoving a forkful of eggs in my mouth.

"We can have a snowball fight if you really want to stay outside," Edward suggests.

"I'm too old for that, but we can make a snowman."

"You're not old!" he demands.

"Boosting my ego gets you in my panties, Jailbait." I wink at him. "Pity I'm not wearing any," I add quietly.

Though, not quietly enough because George and his friends turn to stare at me shocked.

What did I say?

Surely there are lots of people skipping underwear, right?

"Bellllaaaa!" Edward whines, downing his juice. "You're gonna be the death of me."

"Don't die yet, I need you." I reach up to kiss his lips. "And you need a shave. Seriously."

"Gonna shave then…you and me…bed. It's a date."

"No. You and me…out here, making a snowman!" I tell him sternly.

"Is snowman the new code for sex?"

"Edward!" I gasp, glancing at the men working on Snowflake. "Go, wash!" I push him inside the house. "And take this to the kitchen, too."

"I love you bossy," he says promptly making me slap his ass. "Oh, I missed your violent nature in the morning."

I laugh and watch his retreating form.

God, how I love that boy.

Soon, Snowflake is uncovered. I thank the men profusely for clearing the path and my car. They told me it's clean to the main road. I want to give them some money but they say it's their job, hop in their jeep and leave.

I decide to take a shower then take it from there.

The water's running when I get upstairs.

Hmmm.

Jailbait's in the shower. Tempting, so very tempting.

I shed my clothes and slide the glass door then step in the cabin with him. He doesn't hear me – his back facing the door, hands in his hair and…singing.

Seriously. He's singing.

Kind of Magic – Queen. Nice. Smooth.

I wrap my arms around his waist making him jump and squeak.

"Bella! Christ, you are definitely going to kill me."

"Never my intention," I whisper. "But don't stop on my account. Keep singing."

His face turns red and his eyes drop. "Yeah so I sing in the shower. That's when I'm not jacking off." He cringes then bangs his head to the wall.

I run my hand over his back wanting to soothe him and let him know I don't care what he's doing in the shower.

"Let me wash you," I whisper, hoping to take some of his embarrassment away.

Soon he's sitting on the small bench and I'm rubbing shampoo in his hair, stroking his scalp, paying attention to his crazy locks. I rinse carefully so as not to get any shampoo in his eyes.

I hate that shit and I bet everyone does.

Then I grab his shower gel and squirt some on my palm before starting to rub his shoulders, the wide plains of his back, kneading his muscles. I turn him so I can wash his arms and chest, his almost six pack, before I kneel and pay attention to his legs.

All the while, Edward stares at me with wide eyes, probably shocked I'm doing this.

I want this - I love taking care of him.

My ministrations wake the monster between his legs and I'm left debating what to do. Just wash him or ride him.

_Decisions, decisions._

I run my soapy hand over the perineum making him buck his hips and moan, closing his eyes, his head falling back in ecstasy.

_Ride him, it is._

I sit up and straddle his legs then slowly guide his erection inside me.

_Ah_. So damn good.

Better every time.

"Bella!" he shouts, his head snapping up like a springing clown's head. "Whoa!"

I press my chest to his, hugging him close as I start making small figure of eight movements with my hips. His hands come on my ass and he whimpers with every jerk of his hips.

My lips kiss everywhere I can reach – his face, his neck, his shoulders. Thankfully the water beating down on us washed the shower gel away.

We're so very close like this, we're actually making love – no urgency in our movements. Just our feelings showing through our joined bodies.

I don't know for how long we grind against each other but suddenly Edward moans loudly, crushing me tightly to him, spilling his seed. I've already come twice, but he seems on a mission as he raises me and buries his face in my womanhood.

For the lack of another expression – I'm riding his face and loving it.

When I come it's so violent that I have to brace myself with one hand on his head and one on the glass wall of the shower cabin.

Then we actually wash up and step out. I'm wobbly – compliments to Edward.

I wrap myself in a soft white towel and grab my toothbrush. Edward comes to stand next to me, ready to shave his beard.

"I'm partial to it," I murmur, touching his cheek.

He laughs loudly, heartily. "Want me to keep it?"

"Hmm," I hum, moving the toothbrush over my molars. I catch his eye in the mirror and shrug.

He smothers his face with shaving cream then leans down to kiss me, effectively putting some on my cheek.

"Edward!" I protest, pushing him away and washing my face then spitting the toothpaste and rinsing my mouth. "You little shit!"

"Thought it was funny," he says cheekily.

"It wasn't," I assure him, running the towel over my face then combing my hair. "I'm going to blow dry it then we're going out," I tell him, stepping out of the bathroom.

I have no idea why his silly gesture annoyed me so much, but I hate that shaving cream anywhere near me.

It's a man thing because I remember Dad used to do it to me when I was little, then one of my boyfriends in college, then Carlisle always kissed me when he had a foamy beard, now Edward.

Argh! Men.

I'm busy blow drying my hair, not hearing much because of the noise, but I see Edward coming in the room through the vanity mirror. He looks sheepish and all boyish with a blue towel around his hips and his crazy hair drying naturally, sticking in every direction.

I shut off the machine and set it on the vanity table. "Come here," I whisper, jerking my head to him, keeping our eyes locked through the mirror.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again," he mumbles, stopping next to me, leaning his ass against the table.

"It's okay, honey. I just don't like it," I explain.

"Duly noted." He winks, leans to drop a kiss on my forehead then goes to get dressed.

I turn the blow dryer on again, keeping my eyes on Edward. He drops the towel and bends to look through his clothes.

Damn.

He has a fine ass.

I watch as he steps in a pair of plaid boxers then he rummages deeper for a pair of flannel pants and a green sweater. He shrugs into a white shirt then pulls the sweater over his head, before he steps in his pants. He grabs a pair of socks and walks to the bed where he sits down and puts his socks on.

I swear I could watch him the whole day.

And my hair is extra dry – I look like some bad witch from a kiddie's story. Slowly, I tame my hair and go to dress myself.

Once we're both dressed appropriately for the cold weather, we step outside.

Two steps on the path, I catch some ice under my boots and yelp before landing on my ass.

Ow.

Fucking hurts.

"Shit, Bella!" Edward exclaims. "You okay?" He quickly helps me up.

"My ass will sport a huge bruise."

"Maybe we shouldn't do this…"

"I'm going crazy if we spend the day locked in the house. There's not much to do with the power still down."

Thank God for that battery operated blow dryer. I'd have pulled a muscle if I had to dry my hair with a towel.

"What then?" Edward shrugs.

"This." I smirk and bend my knee, hitting him behind his knees then I make sure to push him so he's on the ground.

"HEY!"

I laugh and make a snowball then throw it at his head.

"I thought you were too old for this shit," he mumbles.

"I don't see anything wrong in acting like a kid once in a while," I say quietly then throw another snowball at him.

Soon we're rolling around.

I swallow so much snow it's not even funny. I truly hope my sensitive tonsils won't give me hell.

We calm down eventually and go inside to find something to eat for lunch. Edward promises we'll make a snowman this afternoon.

We eat in front of the roaring fire, getting warm. Sitting on the soft carpet, my back against the couch, his against the wall near the fireplace, our feet entangled.

Everything is perfect.

* * *

**I hope everyone had a nice night. :)  
**

**Next chapter will be up in a few days...  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**I have to thank my a fantastic trio of friends for helping me with this: m0t0b33, teamalltwilight ****and **Pyejammies! ;)  


**As always, I don't own anything Twilight related or anything else you might recognize in my story. I DO own the idea.**

**********We'll just call them Hot Mama and Jailbait. :) Check the pictures in my FB group: Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction (link on my profile)**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

After we finish our lunch, we just sit there talking until Bella suggests we should make that snowman while it's still some light outside.

I roll a huge ball for the body while she works on the head even grabbing from inside a carrot, two olives and some apple peal for the mouth. I built the body then pick the head carefully putting it in place. Bella brings a twig and inserts it in the middle part of the snowman, then we step back and admire our handiwork.

It's one badass snowman.

We decide to warm up with some hot chocolate in bed. I can't stay in bed without touching her so soon we're having round…I've lost its number.

The next morning we take her car to the slopes. The prices for renting skis are obscene but one hour is enough. We take the cable car to a high point so we'll have a nice fall – hoping to not become human snowballs when we touch the base of the slope.

As we ascend in the cable car, Bella clings to my arm, mumbling about falling or some shit.

She's cute being all worried.

When we arrive at the first stop, we get out and I help her put the skis and special boots then I fasten mine and shuffle to the slope.

"Whoa! It's a bad idea!" Bella squeaks. "Not doing this." She looks down the mountain in horror.

"Nothing will happen. You can stop by using the sticks," I tell her. "Besides, I'll be here the whole time." I grab her hand and squeeze it. "Look, Bella, even kids are skiing!" I show her a little guy probably not older than five who's going down the mountain with his dad close behind.

The slope isn't that steep so we'll be safe.

It's a little tricky to hold her hand as we slide down because we're both holding our sticks, but I manage.

At first, Bella whimpers and tries to break the slide but eventually realizes it's nothing like the crazy slide we see on TV. She starts relaxing but never lets go of my hand.

We even stop at some point to take pictures of the mountains and each other. Some guy takes pity on us when he sees us trying to snap our picture and offers to take a few pictures for us.

I'm going to treasure them.

Bella even kisses me in one of them and the guy doesn't seem to care. Awesome.

If people back home are this open we won't have anything to be worried about.

When we reach the end of the slope, we take the skis back and walk around, talking, buying souvenirs, drinking warm beverages and eating candy apples.

I love this and I know that in just a few days we'll return home and this heaven will be gone.

Only when the sun disappears between clouds and huge snowflakes start falling from the sky we decide to return to the small cabin.

I'm driving because she drank some wine so yeah we aren't taking chances. The small town is full of cruisers waiting like alligators for the prey to make a wrong move.

The sun from earlier melted some of the snow but not much. I park in front of the house then we go inside. While Bella says something about a long warm bath, I start a fire.

When I plop on the couch I sit by accident on the remote control and the TV turns on, full volume on CNN.

At least the power is back. After turning it down and surfing for something, I settle on a Christmas movie and slouch on the couch with my feet on the coffee table. Somehow I end up falling asleep and wake only the next morning with a blanket over me.

The smell of pancakes makes my stomach rumble.

As I sit up and stretch, yawning loudly, I hear Bella banging around the kitchen – it sounds like something broken.

"Fucking shit!"

Definitely broke something.

I decide to see what happens when there's another broken sound and a loud scream of dander from Bella.

It should be interesting.

I walk to the kitchen and see her picking something and dumping it in the trash bin.

"Hey. What happened?"

"Don't come here! I broke a mug – my favorite one," she mutters.

"Let me help." I make to step closer but she turns to glare at me.

"I said don't come closer! Seriously, Edward! Go, wash up or something then come and eat. I'll put your plate in front of the TV."

Okay…

Someone woke up on the wrong side.

Or maybe it's my fault because I wasn't there?

I shrug as I make my way upstairs.

Women are confusing.

When I return downstairs, a decent half an hour later, Bella's on the couch, eating pancakes and watching some animal show – like nothing happened.

I plop down and kiss her cheek. She grins and turns to me, kissing my lips then deepening it. Can't say I don't like this.

She tucks herself into my side, bringing her legs under her and offering me a pancake.

"So what was that?" I finally ask, jerking my head to the kitchen.

"Don't mind me. I should have known today would be crappy since I woke up."

I frown and take another pancake. "Why's that?"

She throws me a look. "Take a guess."

"Sorry I didn't come to bed," I whisper.

"That's not the problem. Okay, let's say there will be no hanky panky for the next few days." She cocks her head to the side watching me. I raise an eyebrow, not understanding.

_Did I do something?_

_Did we overdo it?_

_Was it too much for her?_

"God, you men are clueless, I swear!" she mutters. "Forget it. I'm not going to spell it out for you. If you figure out, well done, if not…whatever." She shrugs and grabs a pancake, dips it in syrup then bites on it.

"You're speaking in riddles," I grumble.

"Don't worry." She pats my knee. "It's in your nature to not realize what's going on. Not your fault, hon."

I scowl at her then focus on the TV screen.

The next few days crawl by – we play Monopoly, Scrabble, cards and Bella makes me start reading a book I have for my English homework.

Definitely no sexy times – at all.

Okay, maybe once or twice, but only for me. She told me she wouldn't give me head if I didn't want. I wasn't stupid to say no but I wasn't allowed near her pussy.

Only on the last day I figure what was going on – and that is because Bella made me pack the bathroom things while she packs the food.

I stare at the box of girly stuff feeling like shit.

Of course she was embarrassed to tell me.

After zipping our suitcases, I take them to the car before I go to see if she needs help in the kitchen. She's done so I hug her and kiss her, whispering that I know.

She cups my cheek and smiles softly. "Finally."

"You should have told me. I'd have understood." I feel my ears turning red. No guy in his right mind would talk about that, right? But this is Bella. "I thought I did something to upset you."

"Oh, sweet boy. I'm sorry, but I don't usually talk about this. From now on…just know that no means…_this_."

"Kay." I peck her lips. "Ready to go?"

"Go, start the car. I'll take a look around once again to make sure we didn't forget anything."

I nod and go to the car. We're going to stop in Boise once again. I'm not saying no.

I can't wait to get home and see how we're going to work around this.

_Are we going to act just like we did here when we're alone?_

_Are we going to sleep in the same bed?_

Only time will tell.

Bella comes out of the house with my suitcase.

Oh, fuck.

I left it on the bed!

She shakes her head amused at me, throwing the luggage in the backseat then climbing in the passenger seat. "Scatterbrained doesn't suit you."

"Totally forgot."

"Let's go home! I miss our house." She smiles, closing her eyes.

"Me too," I admit as I back out then turn the car and start driving to the main road. "Listen, if you started this subject…"

"Yeah?" Bella looks at me.

"New sleeping arrangements?" I wonder.

"I guess." She grins.

I drive so slowly it's late in the evening when we reach Boise. I'm famished because the sandwiches Bella made weren't enough. She's asleep, curled up on her seat, drooling on the window. Cute as fuck.

I park in the first hotel's lot I see, kill the engine and snap my knuckles. They crack loudly.

"Wake up, love." I shake her shoulder. "Let's get you in bed."

"Mhmm…yeah…" she mumbles sleepily.

This time I have some of my stuff in the travel bag so I just snatch it from the backseat, get out, go on her side, help her out and we walk to the hotel's lobby. I do most of the talking and give the girl behind the desk, Bella's ID and card.

All we do when I get in the room is crash on the bed.

In the morning, I wake with Bella all warm and snuggled into my side. I squeeze her in my arms, not ready to move.

"You awake?" she whispers, fanning warm air over my collar bone.

"Yeah," I say reluctantly. "You?"

_Stupid question, idiot!_

"Obviously, or I wouldn't be talking to you." She giggles, kissing my neck.

"I have to contradict you there. You talk in your sleep."

Bella groans. "Let's forget about that. You snore. I talk. End of subject."

I laugh and kiss her head. "Did you want something?"

"Nah. Just to know if you're awake. You can drive again if you want. I don't mind."

"Really?" I ask shocked. "Awesome!"

"But once home I'm allowed to drive the Camaro too. You abused of Snowflake."

"Bella, my car isn't for girls…uh, women. It's a man car."

"Just once! I won't hurt it. Pinky swear." She gets up on her elbow. "Please? Look, we can go shopping for New Year's Eve when we get home?"

"We can stop on the way…"

"Nooo!"

"Fine." I laugh.

As set, when we arrive in Seattle, we take a shower – separately – then take my Camaro to the store. She's not used to driving it and I'm truly afraid she'll wreck it…and us.

While she takes care of the shopping, I call Emmett to tell him we're back in the city. He invites me to spend the night between the years with him and his girlfriend – his parents are away for a week.

I eye Bella looking at some champagne bottle, examining it.

"Dunno, Em…" I avert. "Are adults allowed?"

"Rose is twenty-one. And we're not leaving the house," he says seriously.

"I mean…is it okay to bring Bella?" I whisper as she comes with the bottle and puts it in the cart.

"Do you want pound cake, sweetie?" she asks quietly.

"Yep." I grin. "So?" I prompt Em since he's quiet.

"Bella? _Oh_! It happened?" he asks happily.

"Mhmm." I hum.

"Great, dude! Sure, she can come."

"Okay. I'll tell her then let you know."

I rest my elbows on the bar of the cart and roll it to Bella's side. "Emmett is having a little gathering. Just us."

"Oh." Her face falls. "Then I shouldn't buy so many things for tonight."

I don't know how to tell her so I try to hint it. "I'm sure he already has some food. We can bring the drinks."

Bella looks at me curiously then a small smile appears on her lips. "You want me to intrude in your time alone with Em?"

"His girlfriend is there as well. His parents are out of town."

"I see. Okay." Bella grins. "Let's go!"

As we finish our shopping, I text Emmett, letting him know we're going to join them.

* * *

**And they're back home...  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**I have to thank my a fantastic trio of friends for helping me with this: m0t0b33, teamalltwilight ****and **Pyejammies! ;)  


**As always, I don't own anything Twilight related or anything else you might recognize in my story. I DO own the idea.**

**********We'll just call them Hot Mama and Jailbait. :) Check the pictures in my FB group: Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction (link on my profile)**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

New Year's night at Emmett's is something else.

He doesn't seem to care I'm that much older than them, even than his girlfriend. If everyone would be as open as them…

Rosalie looks like the most vain person on Earth, but once she starts talking and I get to know her, she's the opposite. She's friendly, independent, and hard-working. I already love her and I only met her a few hours ago.

Because we're alone and I know we won't drive anywhere any time soon, I allow Edward to drink a glass of champagne.

Apparently the not driving doesn't last because Emmett suddenly wants to go downtown. We pile in his car and Rosalie drives – the only one who didn't drink. She apparently hates alcohol.

We arrive in Pioneer Square and head to Klondike Gold Rush National Historical Park. It's a great feeling to be able to hold Edward's hand in public.

We find a spot just as the countdown starts. Edward wraps his arms around me from behind and I tilt my head to smile up at him. He smiles back and I feel my heart swell.

Three…

Two…

One…

"Happy New Year, Bella," he murmurs, covering my mouth.

I stretch my neck to kiss him better, one of my hands gripping his hair through his beanie.

"Happy New Year, honey," I whisper when we separate.

The firework show from the bay is beyond words. I don't think I've seen one as beautiful as this.

"Did you make a wish?" Edward asks quietly, his lips pressed to my ear.

"I always forget, but I guess I have all I want."

He chuckles, turning me in his arms. "Me too. If I have you, I don't need anything else."

We meet for another kiss.

He still surprises me how sweet he can be but at times he's so childish or stubborn…I guess he's just seventeen and he'll grow up soon.

After a few more minutes, we decided to return to Emmett's warm house. We talk for the rest of the night…eh, morning. Emmett and Rosalie are on the sofa, snuggled up while Edward and I are occupying the loveseat.

Of course, others don't take it as well as Emmett.

At work, Jazz suspects something changed during the winter break but doesn't know what. That is until one day in late January we're working with Riley over the end of the month bills, when Edward barges into my office.

He stops in the doorway, his eyes shifting from the two other occupants to me then he catches his lips between his teeth.

"What happened, honey?" I ask, going to him.

"I left before you…" He rubs his head.

"Yeah. I know. I overslept," I say giggling. Totally his fault for tiring me out.

He smirks then clears his throat. "Yeah, I didn't grab the house keys."

I laugh and go to my bag. "Here you go." I hand him my keys. "But you better be home when I get there!" I warn him.

"Where else would I be?" he asks mock shocked.

"At Emmett's?" I concur, raising my eyebrow.

"Nah. I'm busy with that project. Oookay. Thanks." He dips his head down and plants a sound kiss on my lips then he's gone.

I don't realize what happened until I turn around and see both Jasper and Riley watching me with wide eyes.

"What?" I mumble, feeling my cheeks heating up.

"What the heck was that?" Jasper hisses. "Seriously. He kissed you!" He sounds outraged.

"I knew this will happen," Riley says amused.

"Uh…it actually happened on the break. It's not like I was planning it…but I love him," I tell them. "Now, let's finish this."

And so the subject is closed.

Riley doesn't have a problem with it, but Jasper seems to not accept it…until Valentine's Day.

He's all cheery and talking in riddles, driving me crazy. It's a busy day. He keeps hinting at different silly pink presents until I threaten him to fire him – not like I could dispose of him, but I'm hoping it will shut him up.

Only when Edward appears around five in the afternoon with a flower I realize Jasper's part of this…somehow.

I find them in my office talking and joking after I had a talk with some of my employees.

"Hey!" I greet him.

Edward looks up at me and grins then rushes to kiss me. "Hey, love."

"What are you doing here?" I inquire.

"Oh." He picks a long stem pink rose from my desk and offers it to me. "Be my Valentine?" he asks, chuckling.

Pity I rushed out of the house this morning. I woke him up then left in a hurry because I had an important meeting. I bet he'd have loved to ask me since we woke up.

"You know the answer." I take his cheeks in my hands and kiss him softly. "Love you."

"Aw, don't get all mushy. I just ate!" Jasper complains from behind Edward.

Edward promptly shows him the middle finger then ushers me to the door.

"Wait! I have to grab my coat." Once we're walking out the clinic, I lean into him, having missed him today. "So where are we going?"

"Home."

"Oh." I should have known. I mean he doesn't exactly have money to take me out.

He's quiet all the way home. When we step inside, I grab the lapels of his jacket and smash my lips to his. We can always be ourselves in here – no need to hold back or worry about who sees…and judges.

"Wait, wait. We'll get there, I promise. But I have a surprise for you," Edward murmurs, helping me out of my coat the leading me to the kitchen.

The table is set nicely with two plates, silverware, candles and it smells really nice.

"Did you cook?" I ask, turning to stare at him wide-eyed.

"Kinda…I just had to boil them…nothing could go wrong, right?" He looks nervous.

I go to the bowl on the counter and take the lid off.

Ravioli.

Wow.

"Now, wash your hands, sit down and let me serve you," he jokes.

I'm sidetracked by another bowl next to the food. Actually…it's a tall glass…with a small golden fish in it.

"Is this part of the meal?" I whisper, unsure.

"Ah, uh…not really," Edward mumbles. "We have a project at school…and I was late for class and ended up with this."

"You were late? Why is that?" I groan.

His ears turn red and he averts his eyes.

"Biology is right after lunch break…and I stayed out with Em…"

"And smoked? I thought you quit!"

"I'm trying. Sorry."

"Okay, so you have a project to…what?"

"Take care of this fish. Others have puppies, kittens and turtles. No, I ended up with the fucking fish. What the fuck does it do? I'll fail." He moans.

"I think it's time for shopping after we eat. This little fellow needs a fish bowl, or you will _really _fail if you keep him in a glass," I say sternly.

"Aw, but Bella…I was hoping to talk with my teacher to change this thing."

"You're more special that's why you ended up with the fish." I wink.

He scowls and brings the ravioli to the table.

It's really good. But then again as he said, he just had to boil the precooked ravioli.

While shopping for the fish, Edward tells me more about this project. Apparently it's a campaign of sorts that is going on in schools. The abandoned animals can have a new home, because at the end of the project, they can keep the animals if they want.

I guess the fish will go. Sad. I always wanted a fish, and I bet that I'll be the one taking care of it, anyway.

We leave with a bowl, water filter, fish food and some little stones to go in the bowl. Spoiled fish.

Home, Edward offers to wash the dishes we left in the sink only to escape the complicated procedure of setting up the fish's new home.

I install the tank on Edward's desk because it's his pet and his project. When he comes up, he scowls at the fish and wraps his arms around me.

"Yours? Now it would be so fucking weird to have sex here... We'll traumatize the fish," he murmurs in my ear making me laugh.

"Are you going to name it something?" I ask, taking his hand and leading him to my room - ours.

Edward's sleeping most of the nights with me.

"Fish, like in that movie you love...when the woman names her cat...Cat," he says quietly.

He just got a dozen golden stars in my book.

He remembers _Breakfast at Tiffany's_.

"I love you," I whisper, wrapping my arms around his waist. "You're amazing, honey."

He smirks and tilts my head to have better access at my lips. "Love you, too."

Soon, our hands are tugging and pulling at the other's clothes until we're both naked and on the bed.

"You're still on the pill?" Edward checks, toying with the condom box.

"I think I told you I don't want to make a habit of this...but okay, fine. Just tonight," I accept his offer.

Of course bareback is so much better and pleasurable for both of us, but there are risks.

I lie on my back and spread my legs as he climbs on top of me, kissing his way up to my lips, but not neglecting any important spot like my tummy, my breasts, my neck, my hands... I know Edward will never admit it but he's such a romantic sap.

Hooking his elbows under my knees, I guide him inside me and we both sigh at the delicious feeling. Edward starts moving slowly, his face burrowed in my hair, his fingers caressing my legs. In turn, I run my hands down his back, his hair because I know how he almost purrs when I pull at the strands during sex.

The first round we just move slowly, but a little while later, the second round is rough and exactly what we need.

I love both sides of him.

* * *

**If you want to see Fish...there will be a picture on Facebook in my group. ;)  
**

**See you in a few days.  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**I have to thank my a fantastic trio of friends for helping me with this: m0t0b33, teamalltwilight ****and **Pyejammies! ;)  


**As always, I don't own anything Twilight related or anything else you might recognize in my story. I DO own the idea.**

**********We'll just call them Hot Mama and Jailbait. :) Check the pictures in my FB group: Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction (link on my profile)**

**********Just so you know...we're in April now. ;)  
**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

As time passes, Bella starts acting like she's crazy or something.

I swear she's giving me whiplashes.

The first time she started acting odd was at the end of March.

She refused to allow me to kiss her good morning until I brushed my teeth. It has never been a problem before.

Then she stopped cooking grilled meat claiming it stinks. Didn't it "stink" before? It used to stink good, but apparently not anymore.

She snaps at me a lot – over anything – like when I tell her that I'll take the garbage out later because I have homework. Bella starts yelling that I'm irresponsible and that it takes only one minute to take out the bag…then she bursts in tears. Before I can grasp what just happened, she runs to her room and slams the door.

Fish stayed once my project was over, but apparently Bella hates him lately. She was all for it, cooing at it in the beginning. Now it stinks apparently.

Everything seems to stink to her.

And when it's about just us…yeah. Not that much sexing because she's tired every night.

I'm sure she's tired of me and has no idea how to break up with me.

Two weeks in April, I get to school early, having left fuming from home. Now my after shave makes her sick.

Seriously?

I'm going to have a talk with her when we get home tonight, but before that, I decide to ask for Emmett's opinion.

He arrives a few minutes after me, looking worried. I sent him a text when I left the house telling him we got shit to talk.

He comes in my car and looks at me confused. "What's up, dude?"

"Bella," I mutter, glaring at the steering wheel.

"Bella's up?" he jokes.

"Em, I'm not in the mood for joking! She's either getting tired of me…or she's crazy!" I exclaim then start explaining Bella's behavior to him.

Emmett looks deep in thought once I finish my story. Then he shrugs. And I feel like fucking busting his face.

"Nothing to say about this?" I groan.

"Dunno what the fuck crawled up her ass, man! You live with her. Maybe it's that time of month?" he suggests.

"That lasts a few days…not a fucking month! I'm gonna talk to her tonight."

"Yeah, maybe she has problems at work or something. Adult shit."

True, Emmett's right.

Bella could have problems at work. She rarely talks about work, saying that she leaves her work problems locked at the clinic. I always tell her about my shitty high school day.

I'm going to have a long talk with her about this when we get home.

Though, my plan goes out the window when I arrive home after seven pm, having stayed at Emmett's after school and worked on our homework together.

Bella's on the couch with another woman…or girl. I can't really tell from where I'm standing and she looks tiny. But it looks like she's pregnant and Bella's fussing over her.

_Now she's bringing patients home?_

"I'm home," I say from the doorway, unsure how to act.

Bella glances at me then looks back at the person on the couch, whispering something before coming to me. "Hi, honey." She kisses me quickly. "We need to talk. That's Alice, my best friend from high school."

_Funny_. I never heard of any Alice. Ever.

"No shit?" I mutter before I can catch myself.

"What was that?" Bella hisses, narrowing her eyes at me.

Not again.

She was all sweet and nice a moment ago.

"High school friend? Are you fucking with me?" I shout. "I've never heard of any Alice! Ever! And you've been so fucking hot and cold lately you're making me dizzy!"

"Don't raise your voice at me!"

"WHY? It's not like you're my mom or some shit! Seriously, get your shit together, woman!"

Her palm connects with my cheek so fucking loud the sound echoes in the narrow hallway. "Go to your room right now!"

There are tears in her eyes and I feel guilty, but I won't listen to her. I'm not a fucking kid to listen to her.

"No," I grit out and brush past her, stepping into the living room.

Her _friend_ is watching me worried.

"Well, who are you?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at her, seeing her for the first time.

Her black hair is kind of chopped, not equally trimmed…maybe it's fashion. Women… But then I see the bruises – they're big and purple on her cheek, on her arms and there are definitely fingerprints on her neck.

"You must be Edward," she says quietly, standing up, a little wobbly. "I'm Alice. I'm sure you don't know of me because I lost contact with Bella after high school ended," she explains.

"And whose fucking fault is that, Alice?" Bella hisses, advancing to us. "I told you so many times to just end it, or when I came to Seattle…he'd have allowed you to come! Dad was a cop! We could've made it work! You would've been safe! Sit back down." She pushes against her friend's shoulder. "So damn stubborn."

"I don't get it," I mumble.

Bella sighs and plops next to Alice. "Time for a story. Take a seat, make yourself comfortable," she tells me. "Is it okay to tell him?" she asks her friend.

She nods, looking at her linked hands on her lap.

"Okay." Bella takes a deep breath. "I met Alice when high school started. We became tight friends within the hour." She has a faraway smile on her face. "We worked amazingly together, she was that piece of puzzle that missed to make me complete…and I mean that in a friendship kind of way."

"BFFs," Alice whispers, giggling.

"Something like that," Bella agrees, taking her friend's hand. "Then, in junior year a new family arrived. No one knew much of them, but the parents were hardly ever home so the spoiled brat had tons of parties, was drinking, doing drugs. You get it."

I nod, letting her know I'm paying attention.

"Then one day, at the end of junior year, he had a huge party and everyone was invited. Through a look at Alice we agreed to go and see what the fuss was about his parties."

"Yeah, besides him fucking everything in sight and drinking until he passed out," Alice adds quietly.

"I started a bet with Alice after hearing him saying something about picking a girl and having his way with her that night." Bella gulps. "I told her that the weakest of them all would end up in his bed."

She squeezes Alice's hand as tears roll down her cheeks. Alice pats her hand.

"It wasn't the bed. So technically, you lost. It was the back of his car," Alice says.

"You?" I ask on a scratchy voice. Then I clear my throat.

"Yeah, me. Sometime during the night, I lost sight of Bella and wandered around…then bumped into James. As I talked to him, he didn't seem that bad. At all. He offered me something to drink – it was probably spiked, but I didn't know. I was aware of what was happening, but couldn't protest."

"Roofies- rape drugs," Bella mumbles. "I thought she bailed while I danced with my boyfriend from that time. Apparently, she was still around."

"And? I don't understand how she was holed up in this relationship," I tell them.

"Uh, James didn't want to let me go. I became his girl. True, he never fucked anyone behind my back, but I had to be there whenever he wanted me. It was traumatizing and…he was abusive. But no one knew this side of him, because when he met my parents, he was the most angelical person on earth. Right after high school ended, we got married and when I tried to go to my parents after a rough beating, he locked me in our room. Just a few days later…both sets of parents – mine and his – had an accident on their way to Seattle. I knew I would never escape him."

Crap.

I can feel the hairs standing up at the nape of my neck.

How can a man do that?

What kind of brute can he be?

"And now? How did you…escape?" I whisper.

"He drunk himself stupid and I took the opportunity to leave. It was my only chance. I hitch-hiked a ride here and I knew where Bella worked. Because of that time when she came for her dad's funeral, James told me everything about her."

Bella's sobbing now and I don't really care if her friend knows about us or not, but I can't stand to see her like that. I quickly go next to her and wrap her small frame in my arms. She presses her face to my chest, her shoulders rocking.

"But I'm safe now," Alice says loudly. "Right?"

"You're NOT!" Bella moans. "He'll come after you! Alice, you're crazy. I'm sure you know him better than me."

"Do you think he'll come after me? Really? I didn't think of that," she says worried. "Oh, no! I dragged you into this."

"I have a friend that can help…but I haven't talked to him since college," Bella mumbles, wiping her eyes.

The rest of the evening is spent on the phone, Bella talking with this friend of hers. Alice helps me make the bed in the guest room, interrogating me. She is shocked to hear I'm with Bella, because apparently the guy who was in their hometown with Bella was older and blond. I explain to her that he was my Dad and the unfortunate events from last year. I'm impressed with myself when I don't crumble.

I'm showing her Fish when Bella appears in my room.

"There you are!"

"Hey, come here." I open my arms for her. She snuggles in them immediately, smiling at Alice.

"When I got over the shock that you're sleeping with your kinda but not really step-son…You're cute together," Alice compliments us.

Bella beams at her then tilts her head to kiss me quickly.

"And can I ask…if I'm not intruding or something…" Alice adds quietly.

"You can ask anything, Alice. At least, you accept this," Bella whispers, squeezing my hands that are on her stomach.

"How far along are you?"

_What's that?_ I frown.

But before I can voice my question, I feel Bella sagging in my arms.

Whoa!

She just fainted.

I meet Alice's shocked eyes then I pick Bella and put her on my bed. We wake her after a few tries, then all hell breaks loose.

* * *

**Hold the stones. I will update this weekend. :) Just a few more days...right?  
**

**A lot of you realized this was a strong possibility. Here we are.  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**I have to thank my a fantastic trio of friends for helping me with this: m0t0b33, teamalltwilight ****and **Pyejammies! ;)  


**As always, I don't own anything Twilight related or anything else you might recognize in my story. I DO own the idea.**

**********We'll just call them Hot Mama and Jailbait. :) Check the pictures in my FB group: Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction (link on my profile)**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Ever since Jasper brought Alice in my office, looking like she's been run over by a train, I knew everything would change.

I insisted that Jasper was the only one to care for her bruises, not wanting everyone to see or hear about this. It was clear she's suffered domestic abuse.

James – that son of a bitch!

At home when we told her story to Edward…it was horrible. Especially when she said what he's done to her all these years.

Then the icing on the cake is Alice hinting at something that almost destroyed me the last time it happened. Now, it's not true. I know it.

She's imagining things.

I'm not pregnant.

I can't be.

The last time…

I shudder and refuse to remember what I've gone through. No one besides Carlisle and Kate, the OB/GYN, knew of that.

Edward brings me back to present, asking what's going on.

I throw Alice a warning look then turn to him. "She's insane," I tell him. "Maybe you should go rest. You're tired, Alice. You're _pregnant_," I hiss the last word.

We say goodnight and I take Edward to our room.

He's relentless, nagging me with what did Alice mean by "how far along" thing.

Finally, getting tired of it, I tell him.

"She thinks I'm pregnant."

His green eyes grow so wide they almost resemble two tennis balls. And his mouth falls open, probably trying to mock Fish.

"I can't be," I add, hoping he's still hearing me. "I've been told ages ago that I can't get pregnant. Though…" I trail off, meeting his eyes. "Anyway, I know I'm not."

Edward closes his mouth and gulps loudly then opens it again, not making a sound. "Are you sure? You've been acting really odd lately."

"Want me to take a test to prove you and Alice that I'm not? I bet that was a one time thing…horrible," I'm talking with myself.

"Whoa! What are you talking about?" Edward shouts, standing from the bed.

I wave my hand dismissively. "Forget it. Let's turn in. It's been a long day."

Next day, the first thing I do when I get to work is visit Kate.

Okay, the second thing because the first one is to leave Alice in my office.

The whole day I'm anxious and jumpy. I barely talk with Alice or Jasper or anyone coming in my office. I know my friend has something like a sixth sense, but I hope she's wrong.

When Kate comes to me with the results, I think my world crashes around me.

It's true.

She takes me for more exams but I'm floating around, not really aware of my surroundings.

All I can think of what she told me last time. Maybe this time is better…though, whatever she tells me, I feel guilty for destroying Edward's life.

He's just seventeen – still two months away from his eighteenth birthday and high school graduation.

I'm holding back tears as Kate runs many tests. Apparently I'm two months pregnant.

It happened on Valentine's Day when I accepted stupidly to go bareback.

"Mrs. Cullen," Kate whispers getting my attention. "I'm afraid I have bad news…again."

No.

I remember vividly when she told me how technology showed us how the baby would develop and Carl was all for it. She saw a few problems with the baby like a rare condition – I can't remember what she named it. But after a little research, she told us abortion was better because the baby would only suffer and wouldn't live much.

It was during summer holiday when it happened – when that horrible thing happened to us. I was under a lot of stress after the doctor's news, and I was constantly worrying, even though I shouldn't have. But seriously who's not stressed after they find out their child is doomed from the very beginning?

Edward was away with Emmett and his family.

We went to Kitty's after the miscarriage; Carlisle wanted to take my mind off it. I don't remember much of that time – I was a walking zombie.

He was next to me all the time helping me get through the hard times.

We commonly decided to never tell Edward about that.

And now…I have to involve him in this madness.

"What is it?" I whisper to Kate.

"You're just two months along, but of what I can see something's wrong. I can't tell yet. It looks like your uterus's position and size can affect this pregnancy too. Do you want to go with this?"

Do I?

I'm thirty.

My proverbial biological clock is ticking. Loudly.

Question is – can I do this to Edward?

Can I go through this again…if I have to kill an innocent life? I always felt guilty for the way my last pregnancy ended.

"Bella?" Kate whispers, coming next to me. "I say we wait another month. Then we see what's going on."

I agree.

Home, I allow Alice to prepare dinner when she insists.

I find Edward in his room, working on homework.

How do I tell him?

I'm going to destroy his life.

I stand there in the doorway watching him writing furiously on a notebook until a sob I've been keeping in my throat explodes making him turn to me.

"Bella!" He grins. "Hi."

I approach him and lean over his back, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. "I love you," I whisper, kissing his neck.

"I love you, too." He turns his head to look at me. "So…do you know if…_you know_?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"Yes," I repeat, looking him in the eye.

"Oh. You…are…you know…but…" He's going to panic, I can see it.

"I'm so sorry for destroying your life. I should have never allowed you to be inside me without a condom."

"No!" He gets up and hugs me. "I'm not bailing on you. And you didn't destroy my life."

"Really?" I ask sarcastically. "Did you see yourself a dad before you even finished high school?"

His ears turn red. "I'll finish in a couple months. Then I'll get a job."

His words make my heart swell with all the love I have for him.

"But don't you want this? You don't look happy."

Perceptive as ever.

"I never thought it was possible. It's still a shock," I lie. "Are you hungry? Let's see what Alice cooks."

On the way to the kitchen, Edward holds my hand. "I never thought of this, but thank God you never had a kid with Dad. It would have been super weird."

His words falter my steps. "Yeah," I mumble.

While we eat, I arrange my thoughts. We need to hush out that horrible memory of the only other time I got pregnant.

Alice eats more than Edward which is funny. She's six months along and already so big. I bet she'll look like a ball when she reaches eight-nine months.

After dinner, I send her to watch TV or do whatever she wants. I need to be alone with Edward. He even offers to help me wash the dishes.

"I need to tell you something," I whisper, so quietly I barely hear myself. I'm sure he doesn't hear me over the faucet's noises.

"What's that?" Edward asks, glancing at me.

I jump on top of the counter – my favorite place – grab the plate from his hands and towel it dry.

"There's something you don't know. We didn't want to tell you because…it was over and done before you returned from the trip," I murmur, polishing the plate until it's squeaky clean.

"You and Dad?" he checks, searching my eyes.

"Yeah," I croak, nodding.

God, why is this so hard?

"It's okay, Bella. I'm sure there were many things just between you two. It's normal," he says softly, shutting off the water.

"This isn't the first time I'm pregnant," I blurt out, staring at the dishtowel in my hands.

"Say what?" he exclaims surprised.

I peek up at him, through some of my hair that fell over my eyes. "About four years ago…" I swallow hard. "You went with Emmett's family on that trip to Grand Canyon. Do you remember?"

"Of course. But what are you telling me?" He frowns, moving the hair out of my eyes. "Do I have… _Jesus_. Tell me this is a joke! Tell me you don't have a kid with Dad!"

"I don't," I sob, covering my eyes with my hands. "A terrible thing…happened. It wouldn't have been normal…I was…taking…it…" I gulp air. "B-Baa-ddly," I stutter.

"Oh, fuck!"

Then I'm in his arms and everything seems better. He knows how to comfort me even without words.

"And today, Kate, my doc, she…said there might be problems again," I whisper in his chest. "I don't think I can go through that again."

"Shh. I'll come with you on your next appointment. Okay? You won't be alone." He rubs my back slowly. "Uh, about the other time…I don't remember you being… True, when I returned, you looked off, but Dad told me you'd be okay and not to worry."

"Exactly. We both agreed to never tell you. I found out I was pregnant a day before you left…though, I suspected it for some time. Carl was at work when I took the test, but you were home." I raise my head to look at him. "You have no idea how hard it was for me not to tell you, but I wanted your dad to be the first to know."

"Oh, I see. I mean, I remember how happy you were that day." Edward laughs. "Here I thought you were happy to have me out of the way to…you know what I mean."

I giggle and cup his cheek. "We were happy for approximately four days after you left, then my tummy hurt so badly…that Carl called Kate in the middle of the night. We went to the clinic and after a few tests…she saw some sort of problems with the baby. I don't remember what kind of rare condition she told me it would have had, but she said we'd suffer – all of us, including the baby. We came home and I cried the whole night because I knew what could happen." I take a shuddering breath. "By the end of that week, Kate gave me the worst news: I had already lost the baby. I can't tell you how I felt when I left her office. I expected police men outside to imprison me for killing an innocent life. I was responsible for my baby's death. It never stood a chance and it was all because of my defective body."

Edward brushes my tears and kisses my forehead, one arm still around me.

"We went to Kitty's the next week. She saw how miserable I was and unlike every other time, she didn't have any snide remark. I'm sure Carl told her something – no idea. But his idea to distract me didn't work. I fell asleep crying every night for months on end. Then when I was somewhat better, I talked with Kate and she told me it was impossible for me to have kids."

"Apparently she's wrong," Edward comments.

"She told me next time she'll be able to tell me more. It seems I'm the problem – something about the way my uterus is positioned and the size of it being too small to carry a baby. The risk of another miscarriage is still high, and my age isn't helping matters either."

"Oh." Edward makes sure to look in my eyes. "If…if there's a risk…what would you do?"

That's the trick question.

I'd like to go all the way.

But what if something happens to me?

I can't leave a teenager with such a burden – even though he says he wants this.

"Let's pray there won't be any real complications," I finally say, leaning to kiss him.

* * *

**Uh, thoughts?**

***bites nails*  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**I have to thank my a fantastic trio of friends for helping me with this: m0t0b33, teamalltwilight ****and **Pyejammies! ;)  


**As always, I don't own anything Twilight related or anything else you might recognize in my story. I DO own the idea.**

**********We'll just call them Hot Mama and Jailbait. :) Check the pictures in my FB group: Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction (link on my profile)**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Bella's pregnant.

She's been pregnant before…but lost the baby.

I could have been a brother to someone.

There's still a risk.

_Fuck, Bella's pregnant!_

I'm going to be…a dad.

I stare at my reflection in the bathroom's mirror.

She's right, of course.

I'm a kid myself, but I know that I can do this.

She's not irresponsible – she just can't say no to me. It's my fault she's pregnant.

I've locked myself in here after I made sure Bella was asleep.

I'm shocked – I can't do anything – be happy, be sad, be angry at myself. Nothing.

Then it suddenly hits me – someone's going to depend on me.

That thought makes my stomach roll and I turn to the toilet in time for my dinner to make a reappearance.

How can I take care of someone?

What if something happens to Bella?

No. No. No.

I can't even think about that.

"Edward?"

The door handle moves but doesn't budge.

"Open the door! Are you okay?" Bella asks worried.

I don't have enough power to tell her I'm okay – just freaking the fuck out, but fine.

"So help me, if you don't open right now, I'm going to take the door down!"

Groaning, I crawl to the door and turn the key.

"Oh, God!" Bella moans, dropping next to me. "I'm so sorry, honey. I knew it would hit you eventually."

I encircle her with my arms and press my face to her chest, letting the tears fall.

I fool myself that I can do this, but I'm scared of what this means.

There's a small life growing inside her…because of me. We created that.

Sniffing loudly, I free one of my hands and put it over her stomach.

We sit there for a long while then she helps me up, and while I'm brushing my teeth, she flushes the toilet. We walk to the bed where we get under the blanket and just lie there.

I know sleep is far away, but I try to sleep.

I have a test second period. It feels like anything school related it so far out of my reach. School doesn't matter – I just got schooled by life and what happens when you do something stupid like…not wearing a condom.

Eventually, I fall asleep and when I wake up, the bed's empty and cold.

In the kitchen is Alice, munching on some PBJ sandwich while looking though the morning paper.

"Hey, kid! I was left instructions to wake you at seven fifteen. Good thing you woke up early," she tells me cheerfully.

I grunt, feeling so tired.

"Bella left you a plate in the microwave oven. She said to heat it up for two minutes," Alice adds.

"Did she leave early?" I ask, doing as she instructed me.

"At six."

Wow.

Is she avoiding me or something?

I eat quickly, take a shower then leave. I arrive early again, but I don't care.

Getting out of my car, I lean against the rear end, light a cigarette and try to order my crazy thoughts.

When Emmett arrives, he comes to me sporting a huge smile. I'm not ready for whatever stupid thing he has to tell me.

"G'morning, man!" He bumps my shoulder. "I spent the night at Rose's." He beams at me.

I exhale the smoke toward the sky then fix him with my eyes. "I'm going to be a dad."

Emmett's hands freeze on the lighter as he's ready to light his smoke. Slowly, he takes the cigarette out of his mouth. "What?" he whispers.

"You heard me. Bella's pregnant." I take another drag. "So how was your night with Rose?"

I need normal conversation.

Despite all my bravado from last night, it's all crashing down on me. I'm definitely not ready.

But then again, who the heck is? Not even people who want a baby…are ready. I think.

"Hold it," Emmett says loudly, finally lighting his smoke. He takes a drag, blows it out quickly. "She told you that?"

"Yes, Em. Please, tell me about your night. I need to think about something else," I beg him.

"You sure you wanna know?" he asks skeptically, the hint of a smirk on his face.

"On second thought, no," I mutter, cracking a small smile.

"So Bella told you she's preggo?"

"Yep."

"Duuude!" Emmett punches my arm. "The fuck happened? Did it break once or something?"

I stare at my shoes, digging the toe in the ground. "On V-Day…we didn't use it. She was on the pill."

"Duude! They're not safe."

"I know…now," I mumble. "So…are you bringing Rose this weekend to meet your parents?"

"Yep. Easter drama…"

"I can't believe you didn't tell your mom until Bella mentioned her."

"Yeah. Your Bella and her big mouth," he mutters.

"Hey!" I snap. "That's my girlfriend!"

"Sorry, dude, but seriously."

"_I_ didn't even know you hadn't told your mom."

"Like you told Bella of your previous girlfriends. Same principles apply. Trust me."

I shrug and stub the butt of the cigarette on my sole. "I gotta go, look over my notes before the test."

"Luck!" Emmett says, patting my back. "See you in Math."

"Bye," I groan.

The school day drags and when it's finally time to head home, I say goodbye to Emmett then drive home.

As I slow down close to the house, I see Bella in the driveway with Alice and a man I haven't seen before.

I wonder if he's Alice's husband, though neither Bella nor Alice look hostile. I park in front of the garage, hop out and join them, slinging an arm over Bella's shoulders.

"Hi, honey," she greets me softly, kissing my cheek.

"Hi," I whisper, answering with a kiss of my own on her cheek.

"This is Ben – one of my good friends from college. He works at the FBI now and he's going to help Alice."

"Hello," I tell him, shaking his hand. "I'm Edward," I add.

He nods. "Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you." He smiles.

"All lies!" I shout. "Don't listen to a word Bella tells you."

"That's so mature…" Bella mumbles between giggles.

I'd have taken it as a light joke any other time, but now it makes me realize how truly immature I am.

I excuse myself to go inside, but I already know Bella realized my mood has changed.

After changing my clothes and washing my hands, I look for something to eat. They're still on the front lawn, laughing and joking. I haven't seen Bella so happy in too long.

I guess now I know why she's been hot and cold.

I grab food and go to the TV, right as I hear the front door opening and closing.

"Oh, you found the food," Bella comments. "Good." She comes to sit next to me. "How are you? Feeling better?" She strokes my forearm.

I shrug one shoulder. "I'm good. You?"

"Coping." She throws me a small smile. "Any plans for Easter? Or just us?"

"Just us…and Alice," I tell her, winking. "Please, don't think of bringing Grandma."

"Oh, I didn't even think of her!" Bella leans into me, glancing toward the hallway to make sure Alice wasn't around. "I'm thinking of bringing Jazz too. They were making gooey eyes at each other yesterday."

"Seriously?" I ask shocked. "I mean…she's pregnant. And Jasper's…you know… Will he even be here?"

"Oh!" Bella gasps. "You think he'll go to Texas? He hasn't been there in years…since—"

"What are you two whispering there about? So not cool to be all lovey-dovey near a hormonal pregnant woman," Alice chides us.

She slumps in the armchair, her hands resting on her bulging stomach. "I hope your friend can stop James from coming after me or now…_you_, because you took me under your roof."

"Don't worry, Ally. Ben's the best," Bella tells her, grinning. "And he owes me. Huge." She laughs.

"Why's that?" I ask curiously.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" she teases me.

"Just answer," I mumble.

"I was in my second year of college when my friend and roommate, Angela, decided to go to a club. Nothing unusual, right? We ordered drinks and sat there at the bar, talking. Then I saw this uh, muscled man and I told her to watch and learn – Angela was quite the prude." Bella giggles, twirling a strand of her hair. "Anyway, I head to this very good looking guy and we dance and talk a little then I take him to the bar to drink one more round before going to my room or his…whatever worked back then."

"Let me guess," Alice quips. "She jumped him."

"Nope. I introduced them and they didn't spare me a glance after that. I mean, I turned to the bar to order my drink and when I glanced at Ben to ask what he wanted…he was undressing my friend with his eyes. I told them to go to our room and have fun, but Ben took Angie to his _house_ and well, the rest is history."

"So you have good matchmaking skills," I muse, cutting my eyes to Alice then back at Bella. She winks at me.

I can't wait to see how this plays out.

Ben disposing of Alice's husband.

Jasper hitching up with Alice.

Bella and I being parents…

I guess I'm warming up to that idea but I won't know what's hit me until I see her swollen stomach…just like Alice's.

Holy shit!

_God give me strength!_ I'll live with two pregnant women.

Too much drama for a teenager.

* * *

**Some of you are worried, some of you don't agree with their relationship...  
**

**I'm curious of what you all think of this now. It's happening - Bella is pregnant and Edward is going to become a dad whether they're ready or not.  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**I have to thank my a fantastic trio of friends for helping me with this: m0t0b33, teamalltwilight ****and **Pyejammies! ;)  


**As always, I don't own anything Twilight related or anything else you might recognize in my story. I DO own the idea.**

**********We'll just call them Hot Mama and Jailbait. :) Check the pictures in my FB group: Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction (link on my profile)**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

My Easter plans don't go as planned.

Though Jazz accepted my invitation eagerly, on the Wednesday before Easter he is MIA. No one knows where he is and he's not answering his phone.

There's been an incident and I have to work along with most of the staff. It takes me a long time to locate Jasper's notes and everything. Even though he's the neatest guy I ever met, he's very private too, so I've no idea where to start looking. Eventually I find what I need, crisis is averted, and everyone can go back home to their families and celebrate.

While I cook along with Alice, I have Edward try calling Jasper.

In the end, I accept that he probably just went to Texas and is not going to join us for dinner.

We go to church on Saturday night and when we return, I am the first to go to bed. I guess being pregnant makes you tired.

I can't wait until my appointment with Kate. I'm dreading it, but at the same time I'm giddy about it.

I'm going to take all the necessary precautions this time.

When I wake up, I find Edward awake…reading.

I'm definitely seeing things.

Squinting to read the cover, I see he's reading _White Fang_. Huh. Maybe it's for school. Definitely. He'll never read for fun.

"Reading… Nice," I joke.

"Sheesh!" He jumps, closing the book. "Fuck. I don't know the page number…"

"Sorry," I whisper, rolling into his side and putting my head on his lap. "Is Ally awake?"

"Dunno."

I glance at the door and see it shut.

Hmm.

He's not expecting this because he's thumbing through the book. So when I tug his pants down, Edward yelps looking at me shocked.

"What? It's been a while," I tell him coyly. "I miss you."

"Missed you too." He chucks the book away and rolls me on my back. "So you're sure, sure…you're pregnant?" he checks.

"Yeah." I move the hair out of his eyes.

"Good. I don't have to worry about the condoms which are in my room."

"I have a box right here," I tease him, turning to the nightstand.

"No, come on…"

"Kidding."

Our clothes are thrown away then he's moving inside me.

Ah, how I missed this feeling.

He holds one of my legs from under my knee, while pumping steadily into my wet pussy. His lips wrap around one of my extra sensitive nipples.

I almost forgot how he can make me combust with just one touch.

When I approach my impending orgasm, I wrap one hand in his hair and one in the sheet at my side.

We come together and just lie there, breathing slowly.

Until Alice bursts into our room, saying something about Jasper then screaming so loud my ears are bleeding.

"I didn't need to see that!"

"Then wait outside the door," I tell her annoyed.

Giggling like two kids, Edward and I get dressed then go into the living room where Alice is waiting with Jasper and… _Whoa!_ Pete.

I've only seen him in pictures.

I wonder why he's here.

"Jazz," I say quietly.

"Bella." He sounds so broken and…

Pete's here – that means one thing. Something happened to his parents.

"Uh, you've never met him in person but this is Pete, my son," he introduces him to us. "He was at the neighbors when…there's been a fire at my parents' house."

"I'm so sorry." I rush to hug him. "Do you need anything? Can I help you with Pete?"

"Bella, I… I've barely seen him three times in the past five years. I want to blame that bitch of his mom, but once she OD-ed…why didn't I visit more often…or just bring him here? Fuck, I have no idea how to take care of a kid."

"Join the club," Edward mumbles.

I throw him a look, but thankfully Jasper doesn't hear him. He's on a roll, mumbling about Pete and how small he is, about his disorder, about the bitch he got pregnant, about his parents…

"I'll help," I stop him.

"Me too," Alice chimes in, coming next to him. Then she turns to the kid. "Hi, Pete. I'm Alice."

She touches his shoulder and Pete contorts and starts wailing.

Right.

I remember researching with Jazz and Carl about what Autism really meant. I need to find my notes because I want to help Jasper.

Right now, when Pete's crying his lungs out, he looks so fucking lost.

To everyone's surprise, Edward goes to him and I have no idea what he does but the little boy stops crying, eyeing Edward curiously.

I watch as Edward reaches for a candy from the table and offers it to Pete, but the little guy seems fascinated with the short stubble on Edward's cheek. He's touching it curiously.

"Itchy," he murmurs. "Why do you have hair on your face?"

Edward snorts then explains quietly. I'm sure he has no idea Pete's not any kid, but I know he wouldn't treat him differently even if he knew.

"Huh. You'll have to teach me how you calmed him," Jasper tells Edward.

"I don't know what I did, but kids like candy. And if you approach them nicely and don't invade their personal space, they don't get scared; especially if you're a stranger." Edward says, straightening up and looking at Jasper.

"Thanks. That didn't hurt at all. I'm a stranger to my own kid."

"I'm sure he didn't mean it like that," I pacify Jasper. "Are you staying for lunch?" I ask him.

"Yeah. Thanks. I need to have a talk with a doc tomorrow and learn how to act around Pete," he mutters. "I don't think I can take a good care of him."

"Of course you can!" Alice exclaims. "I will help," she insists.

At lunch, Edward's the first to sit at the table, probably starving since we kind of skipped over breakfast, what with Jasper's unannounced visit.

Pete comes in the kitchen, mostly obscured by Jasper's legs and goes straight to Edward, crawling in his lap. Edward looks shocked, unsure what to do, but puts a hand on Pete's knee, eventually.

I can see the hurt look in Jasper's eyes, but one thing I remember from our research is that kids with Autism attach to someone that offers them comfort. And Edward was the first to rescue Pete from Alice.

"Don't be upset," I whisper to Jasper. "He'll warm up to you too. It takes time."

"It stings like shit. My own kid prefers a teenager who doesn't even know what's going on."

"Maybe that makes him like Edward," I hiss, not liking how he's talking about my boy. "In his ignorance, Edward is his best friend."

Jazz scowls and takes food to the table.

I sit opposite Edward who's currently offering Pete some cherry tomatoes and bacon. Jasper and Alice are at the short ends of the table.

Everyone is watching Edward and Pete. My heart grows at the sight.

He has no idea how good he is around kids. He's going to be a great dad, despite his young age.

"Do you want chicken and potatoes?" I ask, getting up to put food on their plates.

Edward nods, still looking dazed by what's happening. Poor boy.

"Thanks, baby," he whispers as I fill his plate.

"Is the nice lady your friend?" Pete asks Edward.

"Uh, yeah. My girl best friend," he jokes.

I bet Pete doesn't get the joke, but he nods, turning to look at the plate. "Can I have the wing?"

He's well-mannered too. I'm sure Jasper's parents, God bless them, had it tough with this little guy.

"Want me to cut it?" Jasper jumps to help his son.

"No." Pete shakes his head. "My kind friend will help." He turns to look at Edward.

"I…yeah. Okay."

I pat Jasper's hand. "After we eat, you can come in my office. I know I put the notes somewhere in there. You need to spend some time with him and learn what he likes. Maybe that way you can become closer," I whisper.

"We spent three days together, Bella. He loves Oreos and his brown bear…which I left home when I came here. On the drive here, when I asked why he was upset, he simply told me that he hates me for separating him from Yogi."

"That's a golden rule, dude!" I moan.

Sheesh. I spend too much time around Edward.

"What's a golden rule, dude?" Jasper cracks a small smile, watching Edward feeding Pete.

"You don't separate kids from their favorite toys!"

"That applies to adults as well," Alice adds, giggling.

I roll my eyes, but laugh along.

When we're done eating, Alice offers to wash the dishes while I take Jazz into the office. Edward takes Pete to his old room. I hear him telling the little guy about Fish. Pete doesn't look interested, but I bet he'll like it. Fish is brightly colored and moves around. Kids like that kind of stuff.

An hour of searching, we find a notebook full of mine and Carlisle's scribbling about Autism. Thumbing through it, we learn a lot. I tell Jasper to take the notebook because he'll need it, and I don't need it. It was his to begin with anyway.

Jasper leaves my office clutching the notebook, looking anxiously around. "Listen Bella…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm a horrible parent to even think of this…but ever since I met your friend… She's really cute and sexy and I was wondering…"

I make a mental high five with myself. "Alice? She's going through some rough times now."

"I know. I'd like to kill that bastard for even raising his hand at her. She's so small and…she's pregnant. What kind of brute does that?"

"He was a possessive jerk from the beginning but you know how love is blind. Thankfully, she realized he was taking it too far and found the strength to leave. I'm actually helping her with putting him in prison, because a restraining order won't stop James."

"Maybe my right hook will," Jasper offers.

"Don't get into fights on my account," Alice murmurs from the other end of the hallway. "Thank you for offering, but no. There are too many people involved already. I'd hate myself if something happened to you."

After a glance at me, Jasper walks to Alice and I give them some privacy.

My matchmaking skills are still working.

I find Edward on his desk chair with Pete on his desk, watching Fish moving around his tank.

When it's time for them to go home, Pete refuses to go with Jasper, wanting to see Fish and clinging to Edward's leg. Eventually, I convince Jasper to leave him here overnight.

He's busy enough as it is. He has to arrange a room for Pete…from scratch.

When Alice offers to help him, he doesn't think twice about accepting she going with him.

That's how we end up alone with a five year old kid. At least he's quiet and doesn't put a fight when we give him a bath. Once he's in bed, Edward takes me to our room, whispering how he really wants to get lost in me after the hectic day.

I'm not saying no.

* * *

**A little rambling coming...  
**

**This story like all others of mine will have a HEA. Always. I think it's enough I killed one of her babies, don't you? As for other drama...there won't be much and if there is some, we'll cross it soon.  
**

**Regarding Grandma Kitty since most of you are worried about her. She'll make a reappearance later. I wanted to make her evil, but I can't...I guess I'm an angst wimp.  
**

**Rant over. See you Tuesday. I'm thinking of Tuesdays and Fridays as posting days. Maybe more often if I wrap it up quickly. I'm currently working on the last few chapters.  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**I have to thank my a fantastic trio of friends for helping me with this: m0t0b33, teamalltwilight ****and **Pyejammies! ;)  


**As always, I don't own anything Twilight related or anything else you might recognize in my story. I DO own the idea.**

**********We'll just call them Hot Mama and Jailbait. :) Check the pictures in my FB group: Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction (link on my profile)**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I am under Bella's shirt, on my way to her amazing boobs when the door of our room opens.

I almost rip her shirt as I snatch my head out.

Pete.

I still have no idea why he likes me so much, but he seems to consider me his best friend.

There's something off with him. He didn't smile or look exuberant around anything, but then again his grandparents died and he ended up with his dad – his dad he has barely seen him three times in his short life. But he's not sad either.

"Pete scared alone," he whispers, rocking on his feet. "Pete not like dark." He rocks harder.

What's up with him?

Bella throws the blanket off her and pads to him, stopping a good foot in front of him.

"Would you like it if I left the hallway light on? Or maybe…" She glances back at me.

No.

Please don't bring him in bed with us.

I'm not mentally prepared for that.

"You could join us. Our bed is pretty big, and we'll leave on the nightstand lamp."

Awesome.

I should consider this as practice.

For the first time since I met Pete, his eyes shine and he looks happy. "Really? Next to Edward?" He checks, looking at me.

The fuck?

I shrug, pushing the blanket down my legs to show him that I'm inviting him in here.

With only a spared look at Bella, he shuffles to the bed and crawls on top of the blanket, stopping next to me. Bella comes to her side, getting in bed, leaving the lamp on.

It's beyond crazy to have this little man between us, but he seems to have attached himself to me – for some odd reason.

He falls asleep almost immediately, probably being beat but scared to sleep alone.

I meet Bella's eyes over his head. She's watching at him with a look I can't describe – sadness, longing, pity…

Pete turns toward me in his sleep, snuggling into my chest.

"You don't realize what's going on, do you?" Bella murmurs, rubbing her hand over the kid's back.

"No idea," I tell her.

She sighs heavily, gazing into my eyes. "Have you heard of Autistic Spectrum Disorder?"

"Uh, yeah…from Dad. But why? I mean…I don't get it."

Bella looks at Pete then at me…and I gasp. The kid is sick…or not sick, but has this…disorder.

"What does it mean?" I whisper, frowning.

"It means that even if you aren't ready, you became his best friend – the person he trusts the most. And he'll come to you with important questions. You need to talk and act around him like with an adult, not a kid. He's super smart, though I have no idea what he likes to do." She gulps. "You see, kids like him like to…say, paint. And they're awesome at it. But if you make them do something they don't like or scares them…you need to expect a tantrum."

My head is swirling with this information. "What about Jasper? Can't he help?"

"Of course, he will!" Bella whispers hotly. "When he came to the clinic all those years ago, he was running from his past and a horrible relationship. I don't know how he finished his last year in college because that girlfriend of his was into drugs…and had him hooked too. Anyway, to make it short, they probably did it while high…several times then he graduated and decided to move away. Your dad has been there for him when he went through withdrawals." She shudders, closing her eyes. "I only once went to Jasper's apartment during that time…to bring them home cooked food and God, it was scary as hell. Jazz looked like a zombie."

"I had no idea…wow. I'll never underestimate Jasper," I whisper. "So…that chick got pregnant?"

"Yeah and when she called, he hung up – all the time. Then his mother called him and gave him the news…only when she gave birth. He went to see the baby and make sure his parents were helping Maria. It is his fault too for not getting more involved in Pete's upbringing but I don't blame him for wanting to put his hometown in the past and never look back. Trust me, I know all about it."

"Because of Alice?" I ask, reaching for her hand and squeezing it.

"Yeah. Well, back to the story. Around a year after Maria gave birth to Pete, they realized he wasn't like the other kids and after a few visits to doctors – sponsored by Jazz, mind you – they knew he had Autism. I'd heard of it, but didn't know what it meant. Carl knew the basics, but we poured our time into finding out more about it to help Jazz. We wrote a notebook full of theories, explanations and information on it. I gave that notebook to Jasper tonight. He never wanted it before because of the few times he was seeing Pete…Yeah, now he has to learn how to act around him."

We continue talking quietly for a little while longer then I see Bella's eyes keep closing and I prompt her to sleep. After another look at Pete snuggled into me, I close my own eyes.

Lately, it feels like I'm having out of body experiences.

When Bella told me she felt the same over Christmas break, I thought we'd be together…alone for a long time. Actually, I never once thought of kids.

Then her friend, Alice, intruded on our space, now Jasper and his kid – a kid who is clinging to me.

Over the next couple of months that lead to graduation and get me closer to my eighteenth birthday, things calm and settle down.

Ben, the Fed, makes sure Alice's ex-husband will spend the next twenty years in prison.

Alice just moved in with Jasper – in his new house…a few houses away from us. Pete warmed up to his dad, but he still likes me more when they're visiting.

I went with Bella to her appointment and was supposed to see the baby – I didn't see anything. Whatever. But it is fascinating to see her stomach growing rounder every day. And God, her eating habits…they make me gag. The things she eats are downright sickening, but she likes them so I suck it up. Though, lately I either fry some potatoes for myself or order pizza instead of eating that creepy stuff.

Then there's Emmett – still going strong with his garage chick. Now that his parents have approved of her, she spends most of the time at his house.

It's not all milk and honey, though.

Just last week – two weeks away from graduation – I threw the first punch in what started like a verbal fight…sadly all of it happened in front of Jacob – the school's warden, but seriously, the dude that provoked me said shit about mommy dropping me to school.

Bella has made a habit of dropping me off and coming after school for me too, because Kate, her doc, told her to take it easy at work.

Anyway, the fuckwit called Bella names and said not in so many words that he'd tap that. I kinda snapped.

The very reason Bella is right now in Volturi's office, but not before throwing me a glare as she passed me in the hallway.

I'm waiting for her outside, next to her precious Snowflake. I know we'll have a fight, but I hope she'll listen to me before screaming. After all I defended her.

Emmett lingered when he realized Bella got called. He's next to me, trying to keep me sane.

After pacing and tugging at my hair – I'm more afraid of what Volturi would do…than Bella. He warned me so many times. I hope he's not going to expel me now…so close to graduation.

"Chill, dude!" Emmett groans, suddenly.

"I can't chill!" I hiss, taking the cigarette packet from him and shaking one out. "Shit." I gasp, lighting it up. "If he expels me…can I crash on your couch? Bella will probably kill me."

"He won't expel you!"

"How do you know? I ended up knocking that dude out cold!" I rub two fingers between my eyes. "Fuck."

"Get it together," Emmett says hotly, his eyes on something behind me. "Mama Bear is on her way here and she looks like a dragon."

I whimper, pass the smoke to him and turn to Bella right in time.

"Get. In. The. Car!"

I gulp thickly, wave to Em then jog to the other side of the car.

I can feel the air filled with tension. Bella maneuvers the car brusquely, out of the parking lot.

"Can I explain what happened? I swear to you th—"

"It's never your fault! You're a saint!" she states, her hand gripping the steering wheel.

"I didn't say it wasn't my fault. I know I jumped him but with good reason."

"Any reason isn't good enough to punch someone," she grinds out.

"He said shit about you…okay? I had to punch him."

Bella makes a sound close to growl then swerves to the side of the lane, parking the car.

"I don't care what the heck that kid did to you, but you knocked him out cold. Volturi wants you expelled. He wants to involve the police."

Holy shit.

This is…

"Jesus," I mumble.

Then Bella hunches over the wheel and starts sobbing.

It's all my fault.

"This can't happen, you know that?"

"Why's that?" I ask, taking my seatbelt off and wrapping my arms around her, pressing my cheek to her shoulder. "What's bad in defending you?"

"Edward," she moans, hiccupping. "Jasper, Riley, Alice…Emmett…they understand. But a police officer won't understand us. He'll consider me a rapist for getting involved with a minor and above all – my step son. We can deny it though people saw us, I'm sure. But I'm pregnant."

"But you're not!" I shout. "A rapist…no! It's consensual. You never forced me."

"Edward, I know the law. Dad was a cop. Pray it won't get there, please. I will talk with Volturi, but you've got to be a saint until school ends. And let's hope the other kid will be okay."

I squeeze her in my arms, taking a shuddering breath.

Shit.

What have I done?

"Shh. Calm down, please. We'll get through this. Please, don't stress yourself," I beg her, pressing my lips to her head. "Please, Bella."

She turns her head to me. I'm torn between laughing at her black mascara all over her face and cowering somewhere at the look in her eyes.

"I knew a teenager entailed many responsibilities but I never thought how hard it would be…especially when I'm madly in love with said teenager."

I crack a small smile. "I'd like to think that I've grown up quite a bit since we started…dating."

"You have. A lot." Bella cups my cheek. "Let's go home and discuss a plan in case shit hits the fan."

I nod, suddenly feeling unable to swallow right.

I can't think of something happening to Bella because she acted on her feelings.

Laws are stupid.

In the end, everything is okay. Volturi caves at the sight of Bella's tears and pleas. She even tells him the truth – that I defended my…mom. Yeah, we have to play it by ear.

The old man softens and even pats my back for defending Bella, even though she's not my real mom, appreciating how much I care for her because kids my age hate their parents. I don't deny him, just nod and try to look humble.

On graduation day, I heave a sigh of relief that this shit is finally over.

There's one more milestone we have to pass – my eighteenth birthday. Then we can finally be really open about our feelings.

As Volturi hands me the diploma, Bella's in the front row, taping the moment and giving me thumb up over the camera. When I climb down the stage, all I want is to hug her – which I do, and kiss the shit outta her – which I can't. Sad.

I want to skip the party, but Bella threatens me with bodily harm if I don't go and have fun. She makes sure Em takes me to the party.

Is it too much to want to spend tonight with her? Just her.

But before I leave for the party, Bella makes my night, taking my hand and pressing it to her stomach. My wide eyes search hers.

It moved!

The baby moved.

I'm dazed and so happy that the night looks up.

Em and I stick together the whole night, mingling, talking, drinking, smoking…yeah. It's a nice party, but I want to get home to Bella.

When I finally let myself into our house, well into the morning, I find Bella in bed, sleeping soundly. I crawl behind her and sigh contently.

Everything's going to be amazing.

* * *

**His birthday is closer - he'll be legal and no one can say anything about them.**

**For those asking for Grandma - fear not, my dears! She will make a reappearance. ;)**


	29. Chapter 29

**I have to thank my a fantastic trio of friends for helping me with this: m0t0b33, teamalltwilight ****and **Pyejammies! ;)  


**As always, I don't own anything Twilight related or anything else you might recognize in my story. I DO own the idea.**

**********We'll just call them Hot Mama and Jailbait. :) Check the pictures in my FB group: Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction (link on my profile)**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I've never been so scared as the day Volturi told me straight, as I stepped into his office, that he was going to expel Edward.

After I heard all the sides of the story: Edward, Jacob, Henry – the kid he knocked out cold, and Volturi, I brought out the heavy weapons – my womanly powers. And it worked. I saved Edward…and myself.

Now that school is over, Edward is mostly gone from home with Emmett. I'm gone too, but he's not back until dinner time.

I don't complain because it gives me time to work on his surprise birthday party.

Alice was supposed to be my right hand, but three days after Edward's graduation, she gave birth to a baby girl. She's home with her, while I'm stuck with Jasper and Pete. They're a great help, though. Especially, Pete.

When he heard that we were working on a project for Edward, he got involved in this madness. His job is to make a collage of pictures. Edward passed his love of computers to the kid and we can't take him away from it without wails and kicks.

Two days before June twentieth, I'm done with all the preparations. Jasper's at the clinic, Alice is with the baby, and I'm home too - supposedly relaxing.

Actually, I am relaxing.

I'm on top of the bed with Pete next to me, reading Jules Verne. He likes it better than the children books Jasper left behind.

We're absorbed in the story so when Edward storms into our room, we both jump.

"Oh, fuck!" Edward moans when he sees us. "Hi."

"You get spanking for bad word," Pete announces to him loudly.

I can see something is annoying Edward, but he can't resist the twitch in his lip at Pete's comment. "Oh, then I better watch my mouth."

"How?" Pete asks, frowning, turning to me. "How can he watch his mouth?"

"It's an expression that means he'll be careful with what he says," I explain.

"Oh." He nods. "Will you spank him?"

"No, he's too big for that, but I might make him wash the dishes for…a month." I smirk.

"No, God no! Please, don't."

"Can you stay here alone a little? I need to talk to Edward," I whisper to Pete.

"Not too long…Pete not like alone…" He starts rocking.

"I'm fine, Bella," Edward mutters. "Em drove me crazy – that's all."

"If you say so…" I settle back, wrapping an arm around Pete. "Let's see where we left off."

He immediately finds the paragraph and I rearrange my glasses before continuing to read.

After banging about in the bathroom for a while, Edward comes on the bed next to us and presses a loud kiss on my lips. "You look so fucking sexy with those glasses."

I glance at him, hoping he gets the idea – anything we say is registered by Pete. I don't want him going to Jasper and telling him how we were talking with him next to us.

"I'll reconsider the spanking if you talk like that."

He chuckles and rolls on his side, folding his hands under his head, listening to me read.

Edward is clueless so on his birthday, I play along. I give him a part of the present before he even gets out of bed.

He doesn't complain – how can he when I'm between his legs, sucking him before he opens his eyes?

Emmett is part of the plan as well. He takes Edward to his place around 10 am while I make the last arrangements.

Jasper, Pete and Alice, along with little Sarah, arrive promptly at ten thirty. Then Riley arrives with Dr. Felix. I still remember how shocked I was when he asked if dating a co-worker was acceptable. Thinking he was into the small, blonde nurse, Jane, I said yes – they are close. So a few months ago when Riley came into my office with Felix, I thought something terrible happened again, but they just told me…they were dating. I'd have never guessed either of them was gay, but I congratulated them and told them to keep the PDA to a minimum. Though, like the other couples in the clinic, they didn't listen.

Anyway, with them here, we are just waiting for Emmett to bring my boy back. He'll be surprised, I'm sure.

When they finally arrive with Emmett's girlfriend and a few of their friends from high school, I have to laugh. Edward has a scarf over his eyes and he's cursing left and right, threatening to cut their throats for taking him somewhere to execute him.

Too funny.

"Don't worry, man. We won't dirty our hands with your blood. Here is the executioner." Emmett winks at me and I suddenly don't care that there are people here who don't know about us.

Edward's eighteen.

I pad to him and put my hands on his cheeks, bringing his head down to kiss him softly. "Happy birthday, baby."

He gasps then rips the scarf off his eyes. He looks around shocked then at me. Then he hugs me tightly, raising me off my feet and kissing me fervently. "I love you," he murmurs between kisses.

"I take it you like the surprise."

"Fucking love it." He sets me back on my feet, rubbing a hand on my stomach. "I haven't had a party since…"

"Yeah, too long," I agree. "Now, show your guests to the living room while I bring some appetizers."

I turn to walk to the kitchen but I still can hear Emmett talking with their friends. "See, told ya, Eddie boy has a hot mama."

There are snickers and a loud shout of pain – definitely Emmett's.

"Fucking stop it, Em!" I hear Edward yelling.

"You used to find it funny. I guess become a dad makes you gloomy and all serious."

I snicker as I enter the room with the trays. I need to save Emmett apparently because he's taking it too far. Edward's too protective lately.

I sit next to Edward, trying to keep him calm, but apparently the only one able to make him happy is Pete. Everyone's shocked at their close relationship, but I love seeing him so close to the little guy. He doesn't truly understand Pete, but all the kid needs is a friend, and Edward's his best friend.

It turns out to be an amazing birthday party. Apparently I'm good at this.

In the late afternoon, Edward goes to his room with his friends, while I stay in the living room with Alice and Jasper.

I'm still surprised they hit it off so quickly, but that's love at first sight – true love. Jazz accepted Alice's baggage, while she accepted his.

"Is it hard?" I ask Alice when Jazz goes with Pete to the kitchen to make him a snack.

"Having a baby?" she wonders, holding her little one closer. She just woke up and started fussing.

I nod, staring at her baby.

"Honestly, I have no idea what I'm doing half of the time. If Jasper didn't wake at night and help, I'd look like a zombie."

"Yeah..." I take my glass off the table and drink some juice, trying to calm my nerves. "I don't expect Edward to help. I know he'll want to be...involved, but he's so young." I moan, closing my eyes. "What the hell was I thinking?"

"Weren't you on the pill?"

"Apparently, it wasn't effective," I grumble. "Don't take it wrong. I want this..." I rub a hand on my rounding stomach. "...but Alice, all I can think of is how I ruined Edward's future. When we started this relationship, I didn't see it going somewhere specific, though he insisted I was the one. Yeah, well...I wished it was true, but now? Now even if he at some point wants out, he will feel obliged to stay with me."

"Bella, the kid loves you more than you give him credit for," Jasper informs me as he returns to us.

"You think?" I whisper.

"Don't you trust him? Heck, you can see it from miles away!"

I feel my heart constricting.

Could Edward love me just as much as I love him?

We need to talk tonight.

The party breaks around seven that evening. Edward disappears upstairs after closing the door behind our guests.

"Hey, I need help here!" I shout after him.

Long gone are the times he offered to wash with me. I have no idea why he lost interest in that, but maybe he had a motive before. Whatever the reason, I need his help because I'm not allowed to get tired.

"Edward, for crissake!" I yell.

I hear him bounding down the stairs then coming to a halt in the kitchen doorway. "What?"

_Is he joking?_ I wonder in disbelief.

"Wash the dishes! What the hell happened to the times you used to help?"

"Uh..." He scratches his head. "I was feeding Fish."

I narrow my eyes at him.

"I'm not lying."

"Still, get your butt to the sink and wash the dishes. I'm going to clean in the living room."

"Aw...no me wash, you rinse?" He pouts.

"NO!" I snap.

God, I'm tired and he's annoying me.

I'm aware I'm more snappy and my emotions are all over the place, but he's not helping my temper either.

Later that night when we relax in bed, he wraps his arms around me, burrowing his face in my chest.

"Sorry, love."

"You're forgiven," I whisper, stroking his hair. "Now sleep, we have an appointment with Kate at eight and I don't want you moaning that you want five more minutes of sleep."

He chuckles, snuggling better against me, putting a hand on my stomach. I cover his hand with mine and settle, ready to fall asleep.

As predicted, it takes me half an hour to get him to wake up. Between preparing breakfast, washing and getting dressed, I come to him constantly, shaking him and trying to get him to open his eyes. Finally, when I'm about to leave him sleep because he's apparently really tired, he stirs, groaning and stretching.

We arrive at the clinic right on time.

Kate allows us inside, joking that she thought I was bailing.

I point at the sleepyhead that is already making himself comfortable on the couch, stretching his legs in front of him, folding his arms over his chest and closing his eyes. "His fault," I tell Kate, laughing.

"Not my fault I need to sleep."

"You better stay awake or don't you want to know what Bella's having? We can find the sex today."

"Really?" I exclaim, already hopping on the bed.

A few questions later, we're staring at the monitor. Kate's pointing to different parts of the baby and I can't keep my tears from falling.

Edward's frowning at the monitor, mumbling that he can't see anything.

Aw, he's too cute for his own good. Sleepy and confused.

"Do you want to know the sex?" Kate asks quietly.

"Of course!" I exclaim, excited.

She glances at Edward then announces us, "You're going to have a little girl!"

Edward turns to me, beaming. I can see he's not really grasping the enormity of what's going on, but he will...once she's out.

* * *

**Keep an eye on my stories...I'm going to post a new one soon (tonight or this weekend). It's called Black Hole - who is in my FB group knows of it because I posted a teaser some time ago.  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**I have to thank my a fantastic trio of friends for helping me with this: m0t0b33, teamalltwilight ****and **Pyejammies! ;)  


**As always, I don't own anything Twilight related or anything else you might recognize in my story. I DO own the idea.**

**********We'll just call them Hot Mama and Jailbait. :) Check the pictures in my FB group: Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction (link on my profile)**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

After my brilliant eighteenth birthday party, we went to the doctor and found out what Bella was having.

I didn't think much of that before – when I thought of a baby I imagined a little bundled body and just about that. Now it has a gender.

I'm gonna have a baby girl.

I don't think I've ever been that happy – not even when I knew Bella shared my feelings. My heart was beating out of chest.

Ever since that day, every time I touch her stomach, I feel like I already know the small person in there and talk to her. Always.

But right now I'm indulging Bella because apparently denying a pregnant woman is like killing puppies. Her words.

We're at the beach house in Cayman for a week.

I was reluctant to agree at first because I've heard pregnant women aren't allowed flying, but she explained that before seven months she could do it. Now, at the beginning of July, she's six months – close to the line between allowed and not.

As Bella is lounging on the towel, sunbathing, a book in her hands, I can't regret my decision to accept this.

"Mommy is being served," I joke, offering her the lemonade she asked for earlier.

"Oh, thank you!" She grabs the glass and downs it.

There are still a lot of things that make me laugh – her eating habits, drinking a lot, peeing every minute, oh and she's horny as fuck. Her libido can rival mine – and I'm the teenager in this situation.

"You're an angel," she whispers, leaning to kiss me soundly.

I feel my ears turning red. "Do you need anything else?" I ask, lounging on the blanket, putting my head on her lap.

"I'm good, for now. You're spoiling me, sweetie." She strokes my hair just how I like it.

"I don't see you complaining. Besides, I don't want to become a puppy murderer," I add under my breath.

"My angel," Bella murmurs against my lips. "I want to go in the water."

I roll off her to allow her to get up, but she has other ideas. She tugs me up.

"With you. Clothing is not mandatory." She winks over her shoulder as she walks to the ocean, taking her bikini top off.

I've got to thank Dad for buying this house on a less populated side of the island. But still.

"Bella!" I groan, sprinting after her. I wrap my arms around her, cupping her boobs, kissing at the nape of her neck. "Don't show everyone what's mine," I hiss in her ear.

"Aw, is someone jealous?"

"More like...possessive," I explain, pushing her into the ocean.

Once we're waist deep, Bella turns to me but after a lot of shifting, she realizes it's impossible to do what she wants. She's too big and I can't keep my balance, so huffing loudly, she grabs my wrist then drags me out of the water, striding to the house.

We don't make it far. Bella presses my back against the closed front door, attacking me with kisses while her fingers are tugging down my swim trunks.

I'm not complaining. I love her rough and horny.

Right now, she drops on her knees and as I step out of my trunks, she takes me deep in her mouth. Fuck, I love her mouth!

I may be biased because she's the only one to give me proper head, but she's fucking amazing at it!

"Need you," I rasp out, stepping away. "Please...need inside," I moan when she doesn't relent and comes back after my dick.

"It will be much better after you come once." She winks and keeps on the sweet torture.

Her succulent lips are suckling at the tip of my dick, one of her hands in rubbing me nicely while her other hand is on my balls — tugging, pulling, pressing...driving me crazy. When I feel the slight hint of teeth on my sensitive head, I'm done.

Because she's fucking amazing like that, Bella keeps her mouth open, stroking me through my orgasm then she swallows.

"Now, you get to choose," she teases me.

"Really?"

I'm giddy. She always chose the spots we christened in this cottage so far. It's my turn.

Oh, the possibilities...

The couch? Boring.

Jacuzzi? Already tried it in Aspen.

I know where I want...but I'm not so sure she can find a comfortable position on the chair. The moment I saw it, I asked what the heck was that thing because I didn't remember it. While blushing like I've never seen her before, Bella explained that it was Tantric chair...very good for kinky sex.

"Did you decide already?" Bella asks impatiently.

I smirk and pick her up, walking to the bedroom. She's much heavier than I thought when I decided to carry her, but I'll embarrass myself if I say I can't get her to the bedroom without falling.

"Bedroom?" she asks incredulously. "Did you hit your head or something?"

"Bedroom, not bed." I wink and finally inside the room, I let her down, stretching my arms, hoping she won't see it.

"Then why are we here?" she insists, cocking her head.

"I wanna try the chair," I whisper, walking to it. When I don't get an answer, I turn to see what's wrong.

Bella's staring at me wide eyed, her mouth gaping.

"Don't you want?" I wonder, feeling defeated.

She gulps loudly. "I...if you...think we can...find a good position... HELL YES!" There's a huge grin on her face. "The last time I tried it, I nearly passed out."

"Bella..." I warn her.

Damn, she always talks too much when she gets excited about something. It's not the first time she brings up amazing sexual experiences...which were probably with uh, my Dad.

I rub my cheek, shaking my head.

"Come here." I extend my hand and she wobbles to me, beaming. "No more memories, okay?"

"Ooops, sorry." She puts her hand over her mouth, giggling. "You're the best of them all!" Then she wraps her arms around my neck and kisses my deeply. "I love you more than you'll ever know."

"I love you more." I kiss down her neck.

It takes us a few minutes to find the best position. Bella's leaning on the taller curve while I'm lying on the smaller curve - our bodies joined in the middle. She squeaks and yells my name with every push and pull. Her walls are so tight around my dick...and I'm hitting her spot with every push.

We need to take this chair back home. This is the shit.

And when she comes...Fucking shit!

She's never done that with me inside her – she fucking squirts and thrashes and yells for everyone within ten miles radius to hear.

Just seeing her coming undone like that makes me explode.

Bella's still spasming even ten minutes after we've sagged and are trying to breathe regularly.

"I fucking love this thing. Can we take it home?" I beg, rubbing my hand on her leg. "Please?"

"I'm not sure it fits in Snowflake."

"That means you want it? We can find a way to bring it to Seattle. People that transport stuff shouldn't ask questions about what they drive to one place or another. I'll call the U-Haul."

Bella starts laughing so hard, she nearly slips off the chair, but I catch her in time.

"The first time I saw this...thing, I didn't like it," she confesses. "I couldn't imagine two people could fit on it...especially trying uncommon positions...you know what I mean?" She giggles.

"It looks like something ripped out a SF scenario," I tell her. "But so fucking amazing."

"The funny thing is that I thought it was for massaging purposes," she whispers, catching my eye. "And as the good and caring wife, I told Carl to lie down here. He looked at me surprised but complied. I gave him a back rub then...uh..."

"DON'T!" I shout. "Seriously. Don't," I beg her.

"Sorry. Ow!" She moans, pressing a hand on her stomach. "I think we woke someone up."

I quickly rearrange my body so I can put my head on her stomach – I rub my hand on the side of her swollen skin, pressing kisses everywhere I can reach. I can feel baby girl kicking in there.

"Stop, Edward," Bella protest. "The more you do that, the more she'll kick. It's like she's following your kisses."

I chuckle and with a last kiss, I adjust my body so my head is on her chest, but my hand is still on her stomach.

"Have you thought of names?"

"I'm not sure," Bella whispers. "You have any ideas?"

"Well, I was thinking of Kristie. It's a nice name, isn't it?" I glance at her.

I've been thinking about this ever since we found out we were having a girl.

"That's a beautiful name, Edward! And a second one?"

"You choose," I tell her, pressing small kisses on her tits. I can't help myself – they're bigger and rounder and I love them.

"I always liked the name Jennifer. Kristie Jennifer Cullen. Sounds nice," she muses.

My head snaps up as I just realize I have no idea what we're going to do...about us.

"What's wrong?" Bella asks confused.

"Technically, uh, we're both...Cullen. But..."

She cups my cheek. "I'm sure you know we can't go further. Unless I decide to change my name back to my maiden name to marry you. People would be suspicious of why you have the same name as my previous one."

"We said we don't care!"

"Edward...it's against the law!" she shouts. "I can't believe we're even talking about this. Who wants to get hitched at eighteen?"

"Me, okay? I love you! I want that child to have my name."

"She's gonna have your name...anyway."

"I want to marry you. If not on paper, then at least a small ceremony where no one knows about what's going on... Like here."

Bella's brown eyes grow so wide I fear they'll fall out.

"That's a rather uncommon way to ask someone to marry you." She laughs. "But if you really want, we can do it back home. Alice will kill me if she's not present. And I bet Emmett will be upset to miss his best friend's wedding."

"So you're sure...you want this?" I whisper, still shocked I kinda asked her to marry me.

"Yes, silly."

* * *

**Pictures in my FB group :)  
**

**Do you like the name? I hope you do.  
**

**PS: Have you checked my new story? Black Hole. It's something totally different than what I usually write.  
**


	31. Chapter 31

**I have to thank my a fantastic trio of friends for helping me with this: m0t0b33, teamalltwilight ****and **Pyejammies! ;)  


**As always, I don't own anything Twilight related or anything else you might recognize in my story. I DO own the idea.**

**********We'll just call them Hot Mama and Jailbait. :) Check the pictures in my FB group: Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction (link on my profile)**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

This break is really productive.

Instead of just relaxing and enjoying the sun, we make plans.

First subject we cover is the baby's name.

The second one has to do with the first one. After deciding on Kristie Jennifer Cullen, Edward broached the subject of marriage.

Really? I mean, he's eighteen.

I definitely didn't think of settling down at his age, but then again I wasn't involved in a serious relationship with a child on the way.

This marriage idea makes me call Alice. She promises to make all the necessary arrangements to have us married when we return. I try to tell her we don't want to do it now, now, but I let her do it anyway.

While I'm on the phone with her, Edward's on the phone with Emmett.

The funny part is that we're usually next to each other and end up shouting down the phone not understanding what the person we're talking to says. But I refuse to leave his side. His presence calms me…and the baby, too. She's less agitated around him.

When we return from the holiday, Tantric chair in tow, we realize everything is prepared. Apparently Riley heard Jasper talking about our wedding and he said he knows a guy who could do it. So we have a priest, we have a small guest list, clothes, a rented restaurant – we're the only ones missing apparently.

The only problem is that the restaurant is hired for October twentieth – the first available date.

October is great. It gives me time to mentally accept this idea and find a way to make Edward my husband in every sense of the word.

Because Riley knows a lot of guys, I ask if he happens to know a Minister or anyone who marries people. It turns out that one of his friends knows a woman at City Hall. I don't stop to think but if I put my mind to it…I'd realize Riley knows the whole city.

I call the woman and ask hypothetically about my situation. At first, she's against this and almost hangs up, but I beg her and insist that they really love each other. Being smart, she figures out it's me and my boyfriend I'm talking about. After a long conversation, she tells me it can be done, but I better change my name to my maiden one now and I can always say the one I'm marrying now is my late husband's brother or cousin. I'm going to buy her flowers.

By the end of August, my last name is Swan once again. I've done all this behind everyone's back and I feel kinda bad. When I have documents to attest that my name is indeed Swan, I go home ready to tell Edward what I've done.

I truly hope he won't be upset.

The first thing I hear when I step inside our house is loud shouting from upstairs. Curious at what's going on, I ascend to the upper floor then following the raised voices, I stop in front of his old room.

The door is open and Edward is almost nose to nose with Emmett. They're both red in the face – one from yelling, one from laughing.

I clear my throat hoping to get their attention. "Hello, boys. A little louder, I don't think the people in the neighboring states heard you," I tell them amused.

"Stay out of this, Bella!" Edward mutters, tightening his hold on Emmett's shirt. "No, fucking no! I won't do that!"

"Aw, come on! I bet Hot Mama won't mind," Emmett jokes, catching my eye.

I shake my head then gasp, worried when Edward's hands go around his friend's neck. I guess he's reaching his teasing limit.

"Boooooys!" I raise my voice going between them. "Edward, honey, leave him alone," I whisper, prying his hands away from Emmett's neck. He finally lets his hands fall. "Good. Now can anyone tell me what the heck is going on here?" I push Edward a few feet away in case he decides to jump his friend again, and I keep a hand on his chest for good measure.

God, his heart is beating wildly in his chest.

"I told party pooper about the bachelor party I worked so hard on with the guys," Emmett answers me.

Edward tenses, but doesn't move.

"That's a good idea. Alice is throwing me a bachelorette party…just the two of us and the kids, so yeah…" I shrug.

"See? You're the only one who doesn't want one!" Emmett accuses Edward, pointing a finger.

"Why don't you tell Bella where you want to take me? Christ, Emmett. I don't need shit like that!"

"Heaven Nightclub, of course!" Emmett beams, making my knees buckle.

"Are you fucking crazy?" I yell.

"See? Told you she won't agree," Edward hisses, wrapping his arms around me.

"Of course, I won't agree! That's the worst idea ever!"

"But we're over eighteen, Bella!" Emmett moans. "We even booked a room."

"I don't fucking care!" I snap then turn to Edward. "You're not going!"

"Why are you yelling at me, now? I've been trying to get out of this mess for the past hour…hoping you'll never find out."

Oh. Right. He's the saint in this situation.

I whirl around to pour my nerves on Emmett. "I don't care that you booked a room! Go by yourself. If you need money to pay for the booking, I'll pay it, but if you take Edward there, I'm going to hand your mother pieces of your body!"

His blue eyes widen and he shrinks back. "Sheesh. I was just trying to give him a memorable bachelor party, Mrs. Cullen," he mumbles.

"You can give him a memorable party somewhere else!"

"Like the daycare?" Emmett asks sarcastically making Edward lunge at him.

"Would you stop attempting to kill your friend?" I grunt, grasping Edward's shirt. "And, Emmett, I won't be Mrs. Cullen until October…so please, my name is Ms. Swan. Clear?"

"You changed your name?" Edward asks shocked, turning to stare at me.

"Crystal clear," Emmett tells me sheepishly. "Uh…I'll just let myself out."

"You know where the door is," Edward tells him distracted, his eyes on me. He looks shocked. "Why?" he murmurs.

"I found out it was possible so I decided to do this the right way. We have an appointment at the City Hall for October fifteenth, five days before the church. Sound good?"

"Awesome!" He beams. "And…as for Emmett and the party…I don't want that. Do you believe me?"

"It's hard to believe you're a teenager sometimes. Others would have fought tooth and nail to go there, while you want out." I stroke his cheek. "Don't get me wrong, you can be the worst bratty teen ever at times, but when it's about things like this party…you're more mature than I give you credit for."

"That's a good thing, right?" he asks, smiling.

"Amazing." I kiss him deeply. "I'm going to take a bath. You?"

"Can I wash your back?" he offers, winking.

"Only if you bring me some cherry coke."

"Got it!" Edward slaps my ass and pushes me out of his old room. Before I step in our room, he calls my name and I turn to him. "Are you sure about the cherry? I can only give you _cock_." He starts laughing at his silly joke.

"Edward!" I exclaim but laugh along. "See? Immature jokes like that remind me you're just eighteen, but I still love you."

He blows me a kiss before jogging down the stairs.

I start the bath while I take my clothes off and put towels on the rack to keep them warm, along with our bathrobes.

When Edward appears in the bathroom, I'm in the tub, covered in bubbles and with soft music playing in the background. My favorite way to relax.

He sets two glasses on the edge of the tub before undressing, all the while eyeing the bubbles. I know bubble baths and men don't mix, but if said man wants to be near the woman he has to make sacrifices.

I reach for a glass, but Edward stops me, blushing lightly. "Uh…the one in the smaller glass is mine."

I narrow my eyes at him, raising it to my nose and sniffing. Surely, it smells of alcohol.

"How do you even know where the whiskey is?" I demand.

"I…" He steps carefully in the tub. "You know… Uh…"

I thrust the glass at him. "At least, you're doing it here—not outside. I hope," I add.

"No, Bella. Not drinking. I promise."

"How much whiskey did you put in?" I wonder, sipping from my glass.

"Uh…half 'n half?"

I groan, slouching lower and resting my head against the headrest. "You put a quarter whiskey and the rest soda …if that. But I don't blame you; I used to do the same in college." I giggle, poking his thigh with my toe. "Anyway, promise me you won't drink outside this house…at least until you're twenty-one. And for God's sake, never drive after you drink!"

"Okay. I promise," he says solemnly.

I keep rubbing his thigh with my big toe, hoping he'll get the hint. He doesn't. Until I dig my toe in his skin, making him yelp.

"Whoa, woman!" He grabs his side.

"You weren't getting the hint. Rub them," I moan, putting my feet in his lap. I can feel him harden but my feet need a rub before anything else.

Edward's not an ace at foot rubbing but he's decent, at least what he's doing makes me relax. I'm spoiled and I'm happy he understands I need to relax these days.

When he's done with my right foot, he puts it back in his lap and goes to rub my left foot. That gives me the opportunity to attend to his probably aching dick.

It's funny how Edward jumps, startled, but with a mischievous grin relaxes back allowing me to rub my foot over his length. I never thought I'd ever give anyone a foot job. To return the favor, so to speak, I feel Edward's foot on my stomach, not getting where he wants.

He's tickling me and I can't help but laugh, ruining the mood, but his toes on my stomach are tickling like hell.

"You know what I want?" Edward whispers, running his long fingers on my calf.

"Hmm?"

"We haven't really used that chair since it got here."

"We did! That day!" I remind him. I freaking love the Tantric chair – it's the best invention to humankind. "But not while we're wet," I add. "Another day…I just want to relax here now."

"Kay…"

"Edward, we talked about this," I murmur, putting a hand on his ankle. "I'm tired and as much as my hormones are in tandem with yours for a change, I'd rather sleep."

"Kay. I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, but you look like I just ran over your favorite pet."

"I'm not that attached to Fish," he jokes, but I can see he's not really okay.

When our skin is pruny and the water is cold, we rinse off then step out. I do, because Edward mumbles something about a shower. I feel so guilty, but ignore the burning feeling deep in my chest as I wrap myself in the bathrobe and walk inside the room.

By the time Edward joins me, my hair is dry, I'm wearing my night dress and I'm applying cream on my legs. Gotta take care of my skin if I want to look appealing to him. I know that all too soon not even the cream will help the wrinkles and other imperfections, but I'm trying.

Edward makes a beeline to his side of bed and gets under the blanket, snatching it to cover himself huffing loudly.

"Everything okay?" I wonder, rubbing lotion on my hands after capping the jar.

"No!"

I look at him shocked. "What's up?"

"I can't fucking…jerk off in the shower…I feel like…. Fuck! I'm sorry, I know you're tired, but I just can't do that now that we're together. I feel bad…doing it." He seems to be confessing this to the blanket, not even glancing at me.

"Honey," I whisper, crawling to him. "You know I can't deny you…"

"Now, great! Make me feel like I fucking guilt-tripped you into sleeping with me."

"I always want you, Edward. I don't want you to think I don't want you, okay, honey? Just…not tonight."

"I get it, Bella. I'm not retarded! You're pregnant. You're tired. You're older. You're… Forget what I just said. I guess I'm still angry over Emmett's idea of a bachelor party."

"Maybe you need that," I say after much thinking. "A night out, even there, with your friends. I trust you to be good." I get under the blanket on my side and turn off the light. "And you're right about everything you said."

"I didn't mean it like that," he responds quickly, rolling on his side, his arm coming to rest over my stomach. "I don't want to fight."

"We're not fighting," I assure him. "Now sleep." I stroke his hair, turning my head to the side.

I knew this moment was coming.

He understands, but for how long?

I'm afraid I'm going to lose him.

Fear grips at my insides as I hug him tightly to me. I can't conceive of losing Edward.

"Awesome," he mumbles into my chest. "We're not fighting, but you're crying. Seriously, baby?" He raises his head to look at me…though he can't see in the dark.

"Don't mind me." I sniff. "I just feel awful for refusing you."

"Don't, because I understand you. Shit, love, even I have days when I don't want…" The pads of his fingers brush away my tears. "Don't cry. I hate to see you sad, beside if you're sad, the baby is sad too. We don't want that, right?"

I smile a little and kiss his forehead. "Thank you and I love you. Never forget that."

"Nope, 'cos I love you more than you know. Don't argue," he adds quickly, pecking my lips.

I hug him again and close my eyes, feeling content as I drift into dream land.

* * *

**We have a few more chapters before we wrap it up.  
**


	32. Chapter 32

**I have to thank my a fantastic trio of friends for helping me with this: m0t0b33, teamalltwilight ****and **Pyejammies! ;)  


**As always, I don't own anything Twilight related or anything else you might recognize in my story. I DO own the idea.**

**********We'll just call them Hot Mama and Jailbait. :) Check the pictures in my FB group: Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction (link on my profile)**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

It's finally here.

The big day has arrived.

I'm a mass of nerves and there's churning in my stomach – but I'm blaming Emmett for that one. I drank myself stupid last night.

Thank God, we went back to his house because Bella didn't want me to see her before the wedding.

My head is pounding and I feel like I'm about to vomit any moment. So much for my dream wedding.

Emmett's mom is fussing about my hair, trying to create order in the chaos…not succeeding.

When it's time to head to the church, we take Emmett's car, but I make him stop after a few minutes and make a mad dash to the trashcan on the sidewalk, emptying my stomach. He rushes after me, making sure my suit is clean.

I want to punch him for even allowing me to drink, but we all drank last night.

I don't even remember much. I know we had a private booth and Jasper talked with the bartender making him believe our fake IDs said the truth when he eyed our group dubiously. Jasper was a horrible chaperone.

One thing I remember clearly is him encouraging me to down five shots of tequila on some dare.

At some point, there might have been lap dances, but I'm not sure.

I pinch the bridge of my nose as Emmett takes me back to his car and gives me some water and chewing gum. Apparently I'm the only one so trashed. I might have combined a lot of drinks.

Fuck if I know what happened.

He drives slowly, telling me to pull myself together. I want to punch him.

I groan loudly when my phone goes off way too loudly.

I check the ID caller: Alice.

"What?" I mumble.

"Where are you?" she shouts. "Are you bailing or something? People usually wait for the bride, not the groom!"

God, she's so loud…

"We're almost there," I promise.

"You better get here soon!" she snaps and hangs up.

"Hurry," I beg Emmett. "Apparently we're late."

He chuckles. "Sorry. If you hadn't thrown up…"

"Shut the fuck up, dude!" I mutter, running my hands through my hair as he parks in front of the church.

There are a lot of people around the church. I wonder why they're not inside.

"There you are!" Jasper shouts, rushing to me. "Okay, everyone! Inside!" he shouts, gesticulating for everyone to go. "Look at you!" He moans, straightening my tie. "Bella will kill me. You can see from miles that you're hangover."

I close my eyes and sigh. "Let's do this. How's she?" I whisper.

"Anxious. Everyone is. You're thirty minutes late."

"Story of my life," I grumble, making my way inside. "Late for my own wedding."

We make our way to the front of the church. The priest eyes me shocked, shaking his head.

The people who insisted on the bachelor party right before the wedding are at fault.

When Bella appears at the other end of the aisle, my heart jumps in my throat. She's so fucking beautiful.

Even though her stomach is huge and it's been hell to adjust that dress. She's been nervous for the best part of last month.

I grin, forgetting about how crappy I feel.

Her eyes narrow at me as she approaches, but I hope she will forget about it before we reach the restaurant. I don't want to fight today.

The ceremony seems to last forever, but when I'm finally allowed to kiss my bride, I'm the happiest person on earth. Bella grasps at the lapels of my jacket and kissing me hungrily.

"Missed you, sweetie."

I grin. "Missed you too. Love you." I peck her cheek then take her hand and turn to beam at our guests. Only a few rows are occupied, but who needs hundreds of people? We have the closest friends here. Oh, and Grandma.

She took the news well enough considering we left her out ever since we started this relationship…

By taking it well, I mean she said she'd disown me and then she started calling Bella some names I'd rather not think of. But she's here.

On the way to the restaurant, Bella starts questioning me about my night and why I look like I've been run over by a train.

It's a mistake to tell her because she starts panicking and that triggers the moment I've been dreading so much. She clutches her stomach, whimpering. I tell the driver to take us to the hospital.

I bet we're a funny sight to everyone, but I'm having a mild panic attack. As I'm filling in papers for Bella, my phone rings.

Emmett.

"I can't talk now," I whisper to him, handing the paper back to the nurse.

"Did you get sick again?" he jokes.

"Actually…we're at the hospital. Bella's…" I gulp. "It's time. You should tell everyone to move the party here."

By the time everyone arrives, I'm pulling my hair out and Bella is yelling at me. The doctors keep telling her she needs to have a cesarean, but she's fucking stubborn and wants to give birth naturally.

I don't want to lose her or the baby, but every time I open my mouth, she manages to yell over me.

Finally, the nurse and her doctor tell me to go chill, so Bella can relax, too.

Defeated, I trudge my way to the vending machine and buy a can of soda.

"There you are!" I hear someone shouting. "We aren't allowed in," Jasper says, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "You okay, kid?"

"No," I mutter. "I'm not fucking okay. Bella won't listen to the doctors and all the fighting isn't good for the baby or her."

"Oh, Alice was the same. I remember her yelling a lot."

"Jasper, the woman that gives birth usually curses their husband, threatening to cut his dick. Bella says no one is cutting _her_! She won't be able to do it naturally. Fuck." I crouch down, grabbing my stomach.

I can't breathe.

There's an odd buzzing in my ears and I see black spots.

"Stay with me, kid." Jasper grabs my shoulders.

It gets blurry after that and I hear people talking around me, but I'm not really there. Then I feel a plastic chair under my ass and I slouch on it. A hand gives me the can of Coke I bought.

I sip and it does me good. I feel a little better.

"You need to regroup. You're the only one allowed in there," I hear Alice saying in my ear. "For Bella."

I nod jerkily and drink some more. When I stand, I'm wobbly but Jasper is quick to grab my arm. "Are you sure you can walk?"

"I need to be there," I whisper, starting to walk toward Bella's room. Just as I arrive, Kate runs out looking wild and crazy. "What's wrong?" I ask panicked.

"We're taking her to OR. Now."

"NO!" Bella yells as she's rolled out of the room with her bed.

"I suggest you stay in the Waiting Area," Kate tells me quickly. "You're white as a sheet and we'll be focused on her. No extra hands to attend to you if you faint on us."

"But I want…" I protest, going to Bella's side and taking her hand. "Let them do their job, baby. I don't want to lose either of you," I beg her.

"This is going to happen my way!" she hisses. "I'm going to fire you, Kate, if you cut me!"

I stand in the hallway and watch as they roll her away, while she's screaming in pain and throwing threats left and right.

A hand on my shoulder stops me from sprinting after them as a pair of doors close after them.

"You heard the doc."

"Emmett," I mutter, closing my eyes. "I thought everything was going to be okay...what with the looming cloud above with her complicated pregnancy...now she's making it worse."

"The doctor will do what she knows best. Let's sit down. You look ready to faint."

"I'm going to puke," I groan, grabbing my stomach again.

"Not here." He pulls me to the bathroom right in time for me to bang a stall door to the wall and heave in the toilet. "Man, do you want me to find you a doc?"

"I'm nervous. That's all," I promise, slumping next to the toilet, ripping toilet paper and dabbing my mouth. "I can't even think of something happening to her."

"She'll be okay. Just like the baby," he assures me.

Deep down, I know he's lying. I have this horrible gut feeling.

I turn to retch again. Fuck.

Sometime later, Emmett helps me to the sink and I rinse my mouth, then we go into the Waiting Area.

I sit on a chair with my knees pulled up, gripping my now empty can of Coke, staring at the door.

_Come on, Kate._

_What the fuck is taking so long?_

Hours pass and no news.

When someone calls my name, I jump up and stumble ahead, catching myself on time. "Yes?" My eyes are on the nurse.

"Would you like to meet your daughter?" she whispers gently.

I feel a smile forming on my lips as I follow her, dazed. She takes me to a room where there are many babies. She points to the third bed from the right. A small pink bundle – perfect.

"Can't I go in?" I beg. "Wait!" I shout when she nods. "How's Bella?"

She looks away, opening the door.

No.

"Wait," I beg her. "Bella? Tell me she's okay." My heart is in my throat.

"My job was to make sure the baby was okay. The doctors were working on your wife. She lost a lot of blood."

"Fuck, no. No. No." I slump against the wall, burrowing my face in my knees.

"They're trying to do their best. Do you have a name for the baby? I will write it on her tag and you can go in to see her whenever you're ready."

My mouth is as dry as the desert. "Kristie," I croak out. "Kristie Jennifer Cullen."

The nurse gives me a small, sympathetic smile and slips inside the door.

I don't know how much time passes but suddenly, I have Alice in front of me. She's freaking out and I can't understand anything.

I finally stand up and wipe my tears. "Bella's still in OR. And uh..." I point behind me through the glass wall. "There's our daughter."

"Edward, Bella's no longer in the OR," Alice informs me. "She's in Intensive Care. The doctors said that it can go either way, she is critical but stable. It all depends on her body and what happens overnight."

Feeling a fresh round of tears gathering in my eyes, I slip inside the room behind me and before I can head to Kristie, a woman jumps from a chair scaring the crap out of me. She makes me wash my hands and wear some sort of gown then I can hold my baby girl.

My hands are shaking so badly that I'm afraid I'm going to drop her. Carefully, I pick her up, minding her head as the nurse instructs me, then I'm holding this small person in the crook of my elbow.

I look up and find Emmett with a camera on the other side of the glass. I grin then look back down at the beautiful little girl. She's sleeping peacefully, unaware that she may never meet her mommy. I feel a tear sliding down my nose and falling on the pink cloth around Kristie.

"I love you, baby. Let's pray for mommy," I murmur, holding her tighter to my chest. "I'm not very good at praying," I mumble. When I shift her again I realize she's opened her eyes – they're already turning dark—they'll be the same brown as Bella's.

_God, please let her survive._

* * *

**I promised a HEA so you know what that means, right? :)  
**

**Pictures in my group on facebook.**


	33. Chapter 33

**I have to thank my a fantastic trio of friends for helping me with this: m0t0b33, teamalltwilight ****and **Pyejammies! ;)  


**As always, I don't own anything Twilight related or anything else you might recognize in my story. I DO own the idea.**

**********We'll just call them Hot Mama and Jailbait. :) Check the pictures in my FB group: Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction (link on my profile)**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I don't leave the hospital until Bella wakes up, which is three days after she gave birth to our beautiful daughter.

Besides Jasper, who is working in the clinic and drops by every hour or so, the others visit only once a day if they can.

Emmett is busy with his classes – he went to college unlike me.

Alice is juggling between Pete and Sarah. Pete decided he didn't like Kristie when she threw up all over him so that meant he no longer liked me, either!

Sarah was older and Alice always knew when was the right time to allow him to hold her. I didn't know it wasn't okay to let him swing her after she just ate.

I'm currently in Bella's hospital room, with the baby on the couch next to me, watching me curiously.

I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing.

She ate, she's changed, she's okay. But I want to do something…I don't know.

What does a baby do?

The noisy plastic toy Emmett brought this morning seems to irritate her and it took me hours to settle her.

"Just wake up, Bella. I'm losing my mind," I beg her, grabbing a fistful of my hair.

"Edward?" I hear a faint voice and look up startled.

"You're awake!" I shout and rush to her side then turn back and grab Kristie when she lets out a high pitch cry. "Sorry," I mumble, rocking her. "Bella, I thought I lost you," I whisper, sitting next to her.

She starts crying and I have no idea what to do.

"Should I call the doctor?"

She shakes her head. "You look so…beautiful with her. How is she? What happened?"

"You lost a lot of blood." I gulp thickly. "Fuck, I almost lost you! If you ever scare me like that…" I mutter, narrowing my eyes at her. "Seriously, baby."

"I'm okay now." Bella raises her hand but she drops it quickly. "I feel so…lifeless."

"You were out for three days," I explain.

"What?" She gasps.

"It's true." I nod. "Let me call your doctor. I never left, but I guess even Kristie got sick of my smell," I joke.

"She's so adorable," Bella murmurs, her fingers twitching.

"I'll put her on your chest, but I have to help you up a little." A little shifting around later, she's holding our daughter for the first time, and then I call Kate.

"What did you feed her?" Bella asks just as her doctor steps into the room.

"Good to have you back. You scared the kid over there, along with a dozen other people."

"I'm so sorry, sweetie," Bella whispers, touching my hand. "You didn't answer."

"I provided milk from the clinic supplies and your friends brought clothes, toys and diapers," Kate tells her. "Now that she's awake and well, Edward, please go home and shower. You stink!"

I clutch at my heart, but accept the offer. After kissing my girls, I leave, feeling better than ever before.

When I get home, I jump in the shower then pack some clothes for Bella along with stuff for the baby. As I pass my old room on my way downstairs, I see the fish tank and groan.

Fuck.

Dumping the bag in the hallway, I rush to my pet. Huh. The water is clean and he has food.

I have to thank Alice or Jasper, whoever took pity on me.

After making a couple sandwiches with leftovers, I drive back to the clinic, eating one of them.

Bella's on the bed where I left her and Kristie is in a special bed next to her. Apparently, she was able to convince the staff about that. I yelled at everyone to install the baby in Bella's room, but they insisted it wasn't possible.

I'm actually happy I wasn't around to hear Bella yelling. She can be quite scary.

She's flipping through a magazine, wearing her sexy as fuck glasses, unaware of me.

"Hey," I whisper, taking the magazine from her hands.

"Hi, yourself." She beams at me. "What do you have there?" She points to my bag.

"Clothes for my favorite girls." I wink. "And a sandwich for you."

"I love you!" Bella takes a fistful of my shirt, snatching me closer and kissing me deeply. "Damn, I missed you, Jailbait."

"Hey! I ain't Jailbait any longer!" I huff. "But you're still my Hot Mama."

She rolls her eyes and pats the spot next to her. I immediately snuggle there, laying my head on her shoulder.

"Did you sleep at all these past few days?" She strokes my cheek. "You look so tired, honey."

"Here and there," I say truthfully. "I was so worried for you, and then there was Kristie. I had no idea what to do and she cried every four hours or so."

Bella turns sad and glances at our baby. "I'm so sorry for being stubborn. After you left, Kate filled me in about what happened. Apparently, I gave birth naturally, but there were complications and I had a hemorrhage. I don't remember anything, honestly. It hurt a lot and then…nothing."

I squeeze her tightly in my arms and just sit there, grateful she's still alive. "We're married," I mumble suddenly.

Bella laughs and glances at me. "What a wonderful honeymoon!"

I grin and peck her cheek. "I'll consider our time in Cayman our honeymoon…before the wedding."

Before she can answer, the door opens and I jump out of the bed, feeling my heart beating out of my throat.

Grandma Kitty is here.

Fuck.

I completely forgot about her.

"Couldn't have waited for me when you dropped by home?" she mutters, eyes on Bella.

"What?" I squeak.

Grandma comes closer and sits on the chair next to Bella's bed. "I stayed at your house. Who do you think cleaned around and fed your fish? Huh?" After she's done with me, she turns to Bella. "I'm not sure how to feel about this. If I knew that seducing my grandson was your goal when you visited me last year, I'd have stopped you. I want to know what you want?" Grandma asks, narrowing her eyes at Bella.

"She didn't," I interject.

"We're both in this together," Bella explains quietly. "Please, Kitty. I tried to fight off my feelings for him, but…"

"But what?" Grandma shouts. "He was a minor and I'm sure he enjoyed being with an older woman, but what the heck was in your head? Why weren't you careful? This has gone too far!"

"Kitty, believe it or not, I love Edward. I understand it's hard for you or anyone else to grasp it, but I really love him. Even you told me to find someone, remember?"

"Not my grandson!"

"Grandma, Bella never forced me into anything," I whisper, going to her side.

"Stay out of this, Edward. She bewitched you. If I was heartless, I'd tell the authorities everything, but I can't." She shakes her head. "For this boy's sake, and for that innocent baby's sake. For one minute, I did hope you'd—"

"DON'T FINISH THAT!" I yell so loudly, I scare myself.

My rage manages to wake my baby girl and I quickly go to her, picking her up. "Shh," I whisper, bouncing her.

I'm pretty good at this considering I took care of her for the past three days with a little help from Nurse Jane.

"I deserve all you want to throw at me, but please think of them," Bella whispers, making me turn to her. I'm shocked.

"That's the only thing stopping me from going to the next level," Grandma hisses. Then I see something in her eyes. I'm afraid of her next words – they're gonna be hurtful, I bet.

"I thought you couldn't have children," she says quietly.

Bella pales. "I took more precautions this time. Last time…we didn't even know what was happening. Kitty, you were there. You remember how much I suffered."

"It makes me think, now… Did you even want a child with my son, or were you after my grandson from the beginning?"

"Kitty!" Bella shouts outraged. "Edward was just a child when I met him! I never thought of him…romantically until—well, until our visit to your place. I fought off the feelings but lost the battle around Christmas."

"I always had feelings for her, as sick as it may sounds," I add. "If you want to blame someone and feel repulsed—that's me, Grandma. Even though Bella was married to Dad…I still wanted her. Then I don't know how I got the courage to start hinting at it, but at Christmas we both made that step." I take a huge breath, keeping my eyes locked with Grandma. "So either get over it, or you won't be involved in your grandson's and your great-granddaughter's life!"

To my shock, she starts chuckling. "That makes me feel so old."

_You are_. I bite my tongue not to say it out loud.

I think she's eighty or something like that.

I look at Bella and see a proud expression on her face.

I guess I did well standing up for us – our relationship, our family.

"Can I meet her?" Grandma whispers, approaching me.

I look down to find Kristie watching me curiously, sucking on her pacifier. "Here's my Grandma," I murmur to her, turning her body a little to see Grandma Kitty. I carefully transfer her but apparently she doesn't want out of my arms and starts wailing. "Okay, I'm here." I hold her closer to me, giving Grandma a small tight lipped smile.

Not even the baby wants her.

She was always so fucking mean.

But what she just said about Bella…

I know it's not over, but she'll back off only to be around me and Kristie. I bet she won't ever acknowledge Bella, and I will fight with her. I hate seeing Bella sad.

"She might be hungry. Bring her here, sweetie," Bella tells me.

I do so reluctantly. I got so used to holding the small baby that every time I have to put her down, it's with great effort.

Grandma takes me a few feet away, closer to the window. We kind of hash out everything, and surprisingly she accepts us in the end. She knows Bella isn't like that—for Christ's sake, she made peace with her on Thanksgiving.

By the time I take Bella home, somehow, Grandma kinda moved in with us. I don't know how that happened. Right now Bella's napping at my insistence, and Kristie is sleeping too and I'm starving—Grandma offers to make food.

I sit on the counter, fiddling with the baby monitor, watching how Grandma prepares the soup. I guess it's time to learn this shit.

"So, you're gonna live here now?" I ask, scratching the back of my neck.

"Whatever it takes." She shrugs. "I miss you, Edward. I guess I resented Bella for so long, I missed out on you growing up."

I watch as she adds more carrots and potatoes. "Dad did try to make peace between you and Bella, but you never… I dunno. You never liked Bella."

"I'm still not her biggest fan after what she has done. I see you love her and that you're really head over heels for that little girl." Grandma smiles, patting my knee. "Want a taste?" She raises the wooden spoon to my mouth.

I blow a little then sip the soup. "Mhmm. Yummy." I grin. "Will it be ready soon?"

"Are you hungry?" She laughs.

"Starving," I admit.

I sit there watching her finish the soup, wondering why the fuck I was never close to her. That could have been because Grandma never liked Mom, then she despised Bella and all her hurtful words made Dad distance himself from her.

I rarely saw her so I guess hearing bad stuff about her, made me not like her.

"Are you going to college? You do need to get a degree and find a good job, kid. I'm sure Bella will support you, but now it will be much harder with the baby. She won't go to work, and the money she gets for the maternity leave isn't much."

"I'm not sure about college," I mumble. "Maybe I'll find some classes about computers or something. I really like—"

The doorbell rings, interrupting me.

Pete is at the door, looking up at me innocently.

"Uh, hey," I whisper, taking his hand. "Come in. It's cold outside and you're not dressed properly."

It's not the first time he's come here without telling anyone, but by now Alice probably knows he's over.

"Quiet here," he tells me. "Sarah screams loudly. Pete not likes screaming."

"Kristie is asleep," I say. "So yeah, it's quiet. Did you eat? Are you hungry?"

He bites his lip, squeezing my hand, looking somewhere behind me. Ah. I don't think he properly met Grandma.

"This is my Grandma. She is making chicken soup. Would you like some?" I ask, leading him to the kitchen.

Pete pats his tummy. "Pete ate."

"Okay, then." I nod. "Grandma, this is Pete. He's Jasper's son."

"Bella told me about him." She smiles, turning to Pete. "Hello there, young man."

He doesn't answer, but that's his usual behavior with strangers. He pulls a chair and stops, gaping.

"You got cat?"

Oh, crap.

I almost forgot that Grandma brought her cat. Out of the two we left her, one survived…and now it's here.

* * *

**Grandma Kitty's back...in full force.  
**

**PS: I updated Black Hole if you're interested.**

**We're close to the end, a couple chapters left.**


	34. Chapter 34

**I have to thank my a fantastic trio of friends for helping me with this: m0t0b33, teamalltwilight ****and **Pyejammies! ;)  


**As always, I don't own anything Twilight related or anything else you might recognize in my story. I DO own the idea.**

**********We'll just call them Hot Mama and Jailbait. :) Check the pictures in my FB group: Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction (link on my profile)**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

A loud song makes me shoot up. I get tangled in the blanket.

Edward groans and rolls away, effectively taking the blanket with him.

The song keeps playing and it takes me a moment to realize it's my phone.

"Christ, woman! Do something!" Edward mutters sleepily.

"Sorry." I pat his delectable ass and grab my phone from the nightstand.

Jasper's name is flashing on the screen.

"Hi, Jazz," I whisper, getting out of the bed and snatching one of Edward's shirts from the floor. "What time is it?"

"It's close to eight. I'm sorry if I woke you, but you need to get here."

"What happened?" I moan. "This maternity leave should last three months."

"In just a week, it will be three months," he answers cheerfully as I make my way into Kristie's room. She's sleeping on her tummy, looking all kinds of adorable.

"Why are you taking me away from my favorite people?" I inquire, softly touching her back.

"The CT scanner broke and one angry father is after Misha because she cast his son's leg incorrectly. How can you put a cast on wrong?"

"Crap." I was hoping I'd get to go back into work and it would all to be unicorns and rainbows. Apparently reality sucks. Big time. "I'll be there shortly," I promise Jasper and hang up.

Then I lean down and kiss my baby before I go to our room to get ready. While I'm getting dressed, fifteen minutes later, I try waking Edward as well.

I'm crouching near his side of the bed, stroking his cheek and coaxing him to open his eyes. It's difficult.

I understand him. Poor boy woke up in the middle of the night to let me sleep.

"Just 'ell mmm wha'," he slurs.

"I'm going to work. Jazz needs me. Kristie should wake any moment now. I'll tell Kitty to get her, okay. Sleep, honey." I kiss his forehead before I leave.

Problem is Kitty is not home. There's a note in the kitchen that she went shopping and we were sleeping _too adorably_ so she couldn't wake us.

I scowl at the note and ball it up.

Edward will wake when Kristie cries, and I hate to leave them alone, but duty calls.

**Edward's POV**

I wake up disoriented to the loudest cries I've heard so far.

I remember Bella saying something about leaving, but where's Grandma?

Man, I'm so tired.

I scrub at my face as I swing my legs off the bed and walk to Kristie's room.

She's on her back in her little crib, arms and legs flaying about, her little body contorting as loud cries leave her little throat. Her face is already red and full of snot.

"Jesus, baby." I pick her up slowly. "What's got you so agitated?"

Her diaper, as I feel it, is full and stinks like shit. Literally. She's probably hungry, too.

After a tour of the house, I realize we're alone.

Fucking perfect.

"I'll heat your breakfast then I'm changing you," I tell her, keeping her in my left arm while I search for the milk in the fridge.

It was my idea to keep a few bottles here, just so Bella wouldn't wake every night to feed her. This way I can do it

I'm balancing Kristie and the hot bottle of milk, on our way to her room when the doorbell rings.

Awesome.

"Hold on!" I call over her loud cries. "I'm changing you in a minute."

"Hi, Edward." Pete waves to me, holding his favorite bowl and spoon, still in his pajamas under the winter jacket.

"You alone?" I ask amused, looking behind him.

He nods. "Mommy Alice sent me over for food. I'm out of Captain Crunch."

"That's criminal," I mutter. "You know where mine is. I really need to change and feed her."

"Pete not allowed climbing on chairs," he states, rocking on his feet.

Fuck.

Fucking shit!

"Bring me a clean diaper from her room, please. I'll get the box for you," I finally say.

I return to the kitchen and take down the cereal box along with milk from the fridge. Pete returns with a diaper and wipes.

"There you go." I point to the table as I put baby girl on the counter. "I'm on it, chill."

Fighting against my gag reflex, I tear the soiled diaper off, pushing it aside then I clean her with the wipes. Thank God, Pete knows the drill from home. I go to place the clean one on her when she decides it's pee-pee time.

On the counter, floor and me.

Christ.

"Baby, why the heck did you do that?" I protest.

She gives me a huge smile, and I'm surprised to hear a snicker from behind me.

"Pete, you better not be laughing at me!"

"No. Bella upset."

I groan loudly, because she will be upset. Big time.

After cleaning Kristie again, I put the clean diaper on then put her in a bouncer, telling Pete to watch her, giving him a milk bottle. I wipe down the counter then the floor before I run to our bedroom and quickly clean my legs, jumping in a clean pair of sweats.

As soon as I return to the kitchen, Pete points to Kristie saying she was _squirmy_.

In my arms she stops being _squirmy_ and happily sucks her meal.

I'm leaning against the counter, feeding my precious baby, chatting with Pete—I'm the one doing the talking mostly when Grandma comes home with four bags of food.

"Oh, you're awake!" She gasps. "I never thought it will take me so much…"

"Hi, Grandma," I say, pushing away from the counter to give her space.

"Did you change her?" she asks, pursing her lips.

Shit. Did I miss something? "Yeah."

"What in God's name is the soiled diaper doing on the counter?"

Oh. Crap. I try to smile and look innocent.

It doesn't work, but she just shakes her head and throws it away, washing the counter again.

Pete saves me by asking if he can borrow one of my games. I'm sure Jasper doesn't agree with me, but by showing Pete my car games, we realized how competitive the little guy can be.

Luckily, Kristie just finishes eating pushing the bottle away from her mouth. I quickly deposit it on the now polished counter and turn her around, patting her back a little. This is the tricky part, most times her meal makes a reappearance on my back. Not today. Thank Baby Jesus.

Keeping her in my arms, I guide Pete to my old room, going through the stack of DVDs there. I choose a couple and hand them to him.

Shortly after that he's gone—with his bowl, spoon and my games under his arm. I watch after him to make sure he gets inside his house safely then close the front door.

"Sheesh!" I jump a mile when I find Grandma in front of me.

"Were you just out? Like that? With the baby?"

Jeez, she can be scary.

"I just… Pete…" I throw my thumb over my shoulder. "It's uh…not very cold."

"It's winter, Edward! Kristie is too young to be out barely dressed! And you! You want to catch your death, kid? You're not even wearing a shirt!" She puts her hands on her hips. "Where's your… Bella, anyway?"

I guess she'll never see Bella as my wife. I shrug, but she takes it the wrong way, scolding me some more about responsibility.

All the while I'm thinking _cut me some slack. I'm still new to this and it takes a lot of time to get used to the idea that I have a baby who depends on me when Bella's not around._

***MHM***

As time passes, I decide to take a course on photography after a particular discussion with Bella while we looked through some old pictures I took.

I have no idea what I can do with photography, but it's worth a shot.

After a few classes, I meet with Emmett for a beer and tell him what I'm doing. He jokes that I'll end up as a wedding photographer. That sounds like a lucrative job, but definitely not what I have in mind.

To finish my classes, I need to present a series of different pictures—nature, people, events. Emmett saves me by asking if I want to go to the zoo with him and Rose.

Bella can't come along and Grandma's forbidden to be around Kristie since she got a cold. How did that happen in June? I have no idea. So that leaves me alone with Kristie for our zoo trip.

I decide against the stroller—I bet she'd love to see the animals not the roof of the stroller and the sky. I tell Em we'll meet at the zoo.

After packing my new camera—the one Bella got me on my nineteenth birthday—I strap baby girl in her car seat then drive to the zoo.

"There you are!" Emmett exclaims startling me as I step out of the car. "Oh, you alone?"

"Hi, man." I punch his shoulder. "And no. Not alone. Can you grab the pink bag while I unstrap Kris?"

"Playing daddy?" he jokes.

"Well, Bella's at work and Grandma's sick. Not like I don't love spending my time with my angel." I take her out of the car then grab the carry-on or whatever is called. "Can you help? Hold her a little so I can put this on?"

He pales and hugs the bag to his chest.

"I'll help," chimes a soft voice from behind me.

"Oh, hey, Rose. Thanks." I almost forgot about her.

Carefully, I pass baby girl to my friend's girlfriend and quickly slip the carry-on's straps over my shoulder so I can keep her in front of me. Before Kristie has time to open her mouth and cry that she's with a stranger—though she knows Rose, I have her in the pouch.

And cue Emmett laughing at me. The first time he saw me carrying her like this, he said I looked like a kangaroo.

"She's more like a Koala baby," I say smirking at him. "Look how she's clinging to me." True, her small hands are gripping my shirt, while she frowns at Emmett.

After locking the car, I start walking to the entrance of the zoo.

Emmett keeps laughing, but he quickly stops when Rose slaps the back of his head. We pay for the tickets then start the tour.

"So what happened to your precious car?" Emmett comments after some time.

"Bella stole it," I mumble. "I hate driving Snowflake. Especially when I'm alone. You know how people look at me?"

"But it's safer for the baby!" Rosalie interjects.

"True, though I could live without driving it."

While we walk around, take photos for my project—people, animals and even just nature, like an empty bench or a blooming flower.

These photos along with a few others get me a diploma. I can actually get a job with this. Before I leave the school, I grab a few flyers on hiring companies.

After talking with Bella, I decide to sign a contract with a company that will send me whenever someone needs a photographer.

Of course, my first few clients aren't amazing—just someone's birthday, or taking pictures of places for a magazine. This one is great actually, though I miss my girls like crazy.

But as I've come to realize, taking care of my family comes with sacrifices. Bella made many sacrifices after Dad died to keep me in school—I was too stupid to realize it at the time. It was never easy for her to keep me in high school, take care of Dad's business and have time for herself, too.

* * *

**The Epilogue on Friday...and that's it. :)  
**

**I hope you like where life is taking them.**


	35. Chapter 35

**I have to thank my a fantastic trio of friends for helping me with this: m0t0b33, teamalltwilight ****and **Pyejammies! ;)  


**As always, I don't own anything Twilight related or anything else you might recognize in my story. I DO own the idea.**

**********We'll just call them Hot Mama and Jailbait. :) Check the pictures in my FB group: Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction (link on my profile)**

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

**Bella's POV – five years later**

I pull the door of the building open, keeping it in place with my foot, waiting for my little Slow Motion Kid to come. She's busy with her ice cream and gazing at the tall building in front of her.

"Come on, honey! Today," I urge her.

She throws me a huge smile then walks a little faster to me.

I promised Edward we'd pick him up from the studio then do lunch. That was three hours ago, when he left the hotel room. Meanwhile, I managed to wake Kristie, wash and dress her then we took a stroll around the city. It is definitely one of the cities I don't want her to see, but oh well. We're here for Edward's job.

Being summer, I took a week off work and decided to follow him for his job. I have to say I hate this assignment—he has to take photos of models. The main reason I followed, but he doesn't have to know that.

We're currently in Vegas. We arrived yesterday afternoon, and despite all of us being tired we took a tour of the city by night. It was really beautiful—the colors, the lights, the fountain, we even bumped into three drunken Elvis.

The reception hall is huge and I head to the lady behind the desk, holding on my daughter's sticky hand.

"Hello." I smile at her. "Do you know the floor the photoshoot session is on?"

"Hello. That would be on the fifth floor. Take the elevator to the right."

"Stairs?" I ask, biting my lip. I hate the elevator, and Kristie inherited that fear from me. She always starts crying when we're in an elevator.

The lady points to a door, eyeing me dubiously.

"Oh, no! Mommy, the ice cweam melted!"

I whip my head round to see chocolate ice cream smudged on her shirt. Luckily I'm always prepared with clean clothes and such.

"Bathroom is right next to the stairs," the woman informs me amused, her eyes on my girl.

"Thank you." I scoop Kristie up and head that way.

Five flights of twenty steps each with a heavy kid in my arms isn't an easy job, but I manage, even though I'm breathless when I arrive on the fifth floor.

First stop is the bathroom. I change her shirt and throw the ice cream away—what is left of it, I wash her hands and face, then she wants to pee-pee. When we're finally done, I take her hand and walk to a door that has written on it PHOTOSHOOT in capital letters.

I slip inside quietly. There's a guy in the small hallway we stepped in. I explain who we are and he gestures to another door on the side. Going through that door I find my man at his best.

He's currently on the floor showing everyone his delectable ass, holding the camera up while snapping pictures of a woman dressed in too little to look decent. She's on her knees, head cocked to the side, hair flying around thanks to the fan, chest pushed up.

_It's his job_, I remind myself while I steer Kristie to a line of chairs.

There are a few other girls...women dressed just as scantily as the one in front of my husband, but at least they have robes over them.

I know that over the years, he has realized he loves to take pictures of people more than of nature. And he's awesome at it.

From his first ever money he bought a little swing for Kristie. It's still installed in her room, but she doesn't use it as often as before. She used to fall asleep in there as a baby.

"Are you new?" one of the women asks, eyeing me curiously.

I don't know how to feel—amused or offended.

"I'm just waiting for my husband," I tell her with a smile.

I'm sure it's glaringly clear Edward is my husband—he's the only man in the room.

She gasps, her eyes fleeting to him then to me. "Bella, right? He talks about you all the time."

I give her a tight smile, wishing he didn't have to work like this, but at least he has had the same models for the past five months now.

"Can I go to Daddy?" Kristie whispers.

"He's busy, sweetie. Once he's done, he'll come to us," I explain, pulling her closer.

"Oh, this is your daughter?" the same woman asks, grinning. "She's so precious."

I decide that there's no reason to be bitchy with them. "Yes, she is. What do you say?" I prompt my baby girl.

"Hi!" She waves, smiling. "I'm Kissy!"

"I'm Valerie. It's nice to meet you."

"And I'm Bella, but you know that," I add, stroking Kristie's hair.

Poor kid can't say the letter R to save her life.

It was funny as hell when she introduced herself at school as Kissy.

"Did I hear something?" Edward calls from his place on the floor, not turning to us. The girl in front of him giggles, glancing at us. "No? My ears must be deceiving me," he adds, turning his head to grin at us.

"Can I, Mommy?" she whines.

"Oh, go." I push her gently toward him. That's all she needs before taking off. She lands on his back.

My poor hubby.

"Daddy!" Her arms go around his neck. "Missed you!"

In one swift motion, he rolls on his back and brings Kristie to his chest, hugging her and giving her smooches.

I guess the session is done for now.

Edward tilts his head back to look at the girl there, who's now standing. "Five o'clock at Caesar's, remember."

"We'll be there." She nods.

They all disappear through the door I came in. I approach my family and crouch next to them. Edward rises on an elbow and kisses my lips.

"Hey, love."

"Hey, yourself. You like being surrounded by half naked women."

"Ah, you guessed." He pouts, and then starts laughing. "I thought we covered that subject long ago. I just see them with a strictly professional eye."

"It doesn't help that they're all young and beautiful," I mumble.

"Bella, I love you, really, but you're totally blind. You're the most beautiful—to me anyway. I really don't care what others think. Unless they—"

I press my lips to his to stop his verbal diarrhea. Hubby can be adorable sometimes.

"Kissy wants kiss too," Kristie whines, turning Edward's head to her.

_Jeez, what am I feeding her?_ So much force for a five year old.

"Christ, baby girl. You're getting your kiss too." He drops one on her nose.

I can't get enough of watching them together. I couldn't have been farther from the reality when I thought I destroyed Edward's future by getting pregnant. He adores our little girl and everything aside, he stoops to her level all the time, but when it's about something serious he tries to talk sense into her—always failing miserably. That's where I come in to play.

We make one amazing family.

There are times when people misjudge us or look askance at the sight of me kissing my husband, but I've learned to close my eyes. Edward, on the other hand, he's always quick to retort or jump in our defense. It's touching and it shows how much he loves me, but I always calm him down.

It's a cruel society the one we live in.

After packing up, Edward slings his bag over his shoulder then he scoops baby girl and puts her on his hip, takes my hand and we go to have lunch.

***MHM***

**Edward's POV – thirteen years later**

"Chill, man!" Emmett exclaims.

"Don't tell me to fucking chill!" I shout, making many heads in the coffee shop turn to us. "I can't fucking chill."

"Well, at least I heard it right." He beams at me.

I want to punch him. He doesn't know how I fucking feel.

"You'll be singing a different song when Lillian is a teenager. Just you wait," I hiss, pointing my cup of coffee to him. Luckily, it's almost empty.

"Lilly isn't allowed to date until she's thirty." He juts his chin up, narrowing his eyes at me.

"No shit? You can't control that, you moron!" I rub a hand over my face. I scowl at the table. "_Oh, by the way, be home by six. Mom already knows…I'm bringing my boyfriend over_," I mimic Kristie, feeling my pressure rising. "Seriously. She's too young."

"She'll be eighteen in two days, man. I think she's old enough to date."

"Em, didn't you just say Lillian wouldn't be allowed to date until she's thirty?"

"Touché." He laughs. "Just don't kill the kid."

"I'm not making any promises. I bet it's some idiot," I mumble, draining my coffee. "Listen, I have to go finish up at work. God forbid being late today." I shudder. "I'll even go home earlier." My eyes widen as I stare at my friend. "You think she'll come earlier and take advantage of the empty house?"

"Jesus, Edward! Take a chill pill. You probably aged ten years today."

"You'd have done the same if your daughter dropped that bomb right before leaving for school. And Bella isn't answering her phone. They conspired against me." I pout. "I was left out on purpose!"

"With good reason, too. Look how you're acting."

I show him the finger, cracking a smile. "I've got to go."

"Call me or something once the meeting is over."

"It will be all over the news, buddy. The blood spill on our street," I joke.

We shake hands before I sprint to my car, drive to work and wrap up my latest project. I'm done in less than an hour—then I head home.

I arrive at the same time as my girl. Thank Baby Jesus she's alone in the car.

She hasn't noticed me so I walk casually to her car and open the door earning a loud screech.

"DAD!"

"Hi." I grin.

"I nearly sprayed you." She shows me her pepper spray, shaking her head. "Give me a minute. I think I peed myself."

"Gross, baby girl." I help her out and kiss her cheek. "Good day at school?"

"The worst in the history of high school."

"Aw. What happened?" I wonder, guiding her to the front door.

"Wait. I need to get…the reason you're meeting my boyfriend sooner than I was ready to introduce you."

"Why's that?" I frown and watch her opening the back door and pulling out a baby doll.

Uh. Fuck. That kind of project.

My class escaped that shit somehow.

"Meet Donna the plastic pooping baby." Kristie shows me the doll.

"Does it actually poop?" I ask, disgusted.

"No, but it stinks like hell. Of course, only ours had to poop in the middle of Math class." She groans. "I was looking through the instruction manual to see what to do while Liam was…uh…he nearly threw the doll out the window."

I laugh. "Meh. This is a shitty project, baby girl. You didn't come with an instruction manual."

She laughs and elbows me. "I'm not having babies, don't worry."

"Good to know." I sigh in relief.

"But the process is quite nice."

"Kristie!" I yell. "Don't talk about that with me."

She rolls her eyes as we step in the house. "I know all about it. Don't worry. I had the talk with Mom a couple years ago."

"A couple?" I moan, turning to her. "Why so early? You haven't…" I gulp thickly. "Please say no."

"No." She smiles sweetly.

"And mean it!" I demand.

"You taught me it's not nice to lie."

I groan louder and go into the kitchen. I need something to drink.

While I heat our lunch, I can hear the doll crying—it should have a Stop button. Though Kristie didn't have one. But this is a doll…so, just saying.

"Baby, do something!" I yell up the stairs.

"It's not stopping!" she yells back.

I move the food off the cooker and make my way upstairs. The noises are louder.

The doll is on the carpet in the middle of the room and she's on the bed looking over the manual.

"For starters, babies shouldn't stay on the floor," I tell her, picking up the doll. "Second…maybe it needs a change or is hungry. I shrug."

Kris points to her school bag. "They gave us stuff there."

"Honey, it's your project."

I'm glad she doesn't like it, but she's a girl. Girls like babies. Apparently, not my baby girl.

Once the plastic baby has a sucker in the mouth, it quiets and we can go eat lunch.

"So, tell me about…" I wave around with my piece of bread. "Whatever his name is."

"Liam is my boyfriend's name!" Kristie snaps at me. "Can you attempt to be nice and not kill him? He's really sweet and…I care a lot for him."

"Hmph." I shove the last of the food in my mouth. "Weh shhee."

"I'm totally telling Mom you don't have any table manners."

I roll my eyes, chewing slowly.

By the time Bella arrives, I'm on the couch, deepening the dent I created there, while baby girl is upstairs in her room.

Arms wrap around my neck making me shiver since she's cold. "Hubby." Bella plants a wet kiss on my cheek.

I turn my head, grinning, kissing her succulent lips. "Wife."

She beams and rounds the couch, snuggling into my side. "You're home early."

"I arrived with Kris—perfect timing." I wink.

"You're so bad, Edward!"

"What?" I feign innocence. "You know why we're meeting the boyfriend?"

"Nope." She shrugs. "It's time to meet him?"

"Nope," I reply, laughing. "They have a baby…doll...for that school project."

"You nearly gave me heart attack!" She mock punches my shoulder.

"You think I'd be this calm if…it was real? Besides, baby girl said she doesn't want babies. Works for me. Besides, I'm too young to be a grandpa."

"I'm not ready, either," Bella murmurs, cupping my cheek and kissing me deeply. Her hands tangle in my hair and I bring her closer, tracing a finger on the skin between her shirt and skirt.

Mhmm. She shivers in my arms.

I hear thumping down the stairs, but I'm not ready to separate from my beautiful wife. She tastes so fucking good.

"Ewww! Guys…"

We separate with a loud popping sound making Bella giggle and Kristie make gagging sounds.

"Can you behave? Liam just pulled up in front of the house."

"Sure thing, honey." Bella grins at our daughter, who rolls her eyes and leaves the house to greet her boyfriend. Ugh, I hate even thinking of that.

"Grab your coat, it's cold outside!" I yell after her.

"It's going to be okay," Bella whispers to me, patting my leg.

It ends up being okay, if you don't think of the moment I saw that idiot gawking at my wife—probably repulsed by the age difference, or the moment I caught him checking out my baby girl, his eyes stuck to her breasts; but the most fun I had when I made a comment on how Kristie told me long ago that she's going to wait until marriage and how that's her dream. The fucker shit himself.

Of course, Bella put a stop to my teasing, dragging me to the kitchen where she started lecturing me about not being more mature than the boy currently alone with our daughter in the living room—two teenager alone with raging hormones.

He ends up staying for dinner and Bella seems to get on my side as the night progresses. This fucking idiot isn't good for my baby. Seriously—not that I'm her daddy, but I caught him eyeing my wife's legs and her boobs. A lot. So we make it our mission to get rid of him, but sadly Kristie catches on what's going on and sends us warning looks.

I sigh heavily, wishing she'll realize he isn't what she needs, but there's not much to do right now. I remember the way I was about stuff when I was her age.

I didn't see or hear anyone if they talked ill about my Bella, but I made the right choice. She's my rock and I love her more than anything else—though, baby girl is close competition.

There are times that remind me of our talk during that Christmas when we hashed things out. Like when I want to go out after work, just for a beer with our friends or something, but Bella says she's tired or that she'd just love to stay home. She makes me go with them, but I can't really…not when she's not there.

I always remind her she's not that old. Now she's forty-three and I'm thirty-six. It's not like I ever cared about our age difference, but fuck did I sulk when I crossed the thirty milestone.

We still get crap sometimes when we go out and steal a kiss or simply hold hands. We don't care anymore, not like we ever gave a rat's ass about our peers' thoughts.

All that matters is that we have each other and our beautiful girl. Our friends accept us as we are and that's all we'll ever need, my Hot Mama and me.

**THE END**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the ride. :)  
**

**Don't forget about my other story - Black Hole. Now that this is over, I'll start updating once a week. Next update on that one will be sometimes next week. ;)**


End file.
